The Pokemon Celebration
by Infamously Me
Summary: It's about how Ash and Misty are invited to a Pokemon Celebration and when they meet up things don't go the right way for either of them.PLEASE REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. A Start Of A New Adventure!

CHAPTER 1:

It was a quiet day in Pallet town, Ash and Pikachu were lying in the grass just outside the small town. Ash sat up and took a look back at the town where he was born. "Can you believe it buddy, it was 13 years ago that I went on my very first Pokémon adventure. It was also when I meant you Pikachu!" Pikachu had fallen asleep under an oak tree about 2 feet away. "How'd you end up over here?" Ash laughed as he picks Pikachu up and carried him back into town.

When as got back home he was surprised to find professor Oak sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee with his mother. Ash still didn't like the idea of being a Pokémon master and living in his mother's house, but its shelter so there's not much he could do about it. Ash took of his shoes and approached the kitchen, Oak quickly notices him. "Ah! Ash come sit down I have some interesting news for you." Oak smiled. Ash pulled out a chair and sat down, placing Pikachu on his lap. "What is it professor?" Ash questioned. Oak looked at Ash's mom with a "should I tell him?" look, she shook her head yes. Ash was so confused by this and just snapped and started blurting out questions like a five year old. "What is it!? What's with the weird looks?! Is it a secret?! Is it about me?! My friends!? Is something wrong with one of them?! Did Brock hook up with Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy?! TELL ME!!" They just looked at him for a moment, then Ash's mom replied "well that's all wrong, but it is about you honey." She looked at a small envelope on the table between her and Oak. Ash calmed down a bit and looked at the envelope on the table with a confused stair. "What could it be about?" Ash thought deeply. "You're wondering what it's about I'm sure hahaha! Well truth is I found it when I was walking through town this morning and it appeared that the snotty mail man didn't put it all the way into your mail box, so I took the liberty of delivering it to you personally. It's addressed to you so go ahead and open it." Oak giggled.

Ash started to work open the envelope flap it was sealed with a blue pokeball sticker and the lick and seal flap. "Wow whoever sent this wanted me to have a hard time opening it I guess." Ash snickered. Ash sat there for at least five minutes trying to open the envelope but it wouldn't open. "What the Muk is wrong with this thing? It won't open!" Ash yelled. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes from the shouting and fell off Ash's lap when Ash stood up. "Ash instead of focusing on the back of the envelope try looking at the front." The professor suggested. "You know before you get violent and we have to call the police hahaha." Ash raised his eyebrow at Oak as he flip over the envelope. "What about it? It just says Mr. Ash Ketchum on the front and, and, and a Pichu and Luxray in front of a pokeball in the top right corner. "About time you noticed it, Ash its puzzle." Oak informed him. "Ah puzzle? Oh great I bet it's from Gary or Paul telling me that you got to test your mind to be a true master." Ash growled in anger. "No Ash it's so simple, What letters do Pichu and Luxray start with?" Oak asked.

"Uhh... P and L." Ash answered.

"Good now what organization do you know that starts with those letters?" Oak asked again.

"Uhhh.... wait I know this one...... It's Pokémon something right?" Ash replied.

"What was the first LEAGUE that comes to mind?" Oak sighed.

"THE POKEMON LEAGUE!" Ash snapped.

"Yes good job Ash." Oak smiled with sarcasm. "Great Moltress, it's like chewing tin foil with him sometimes. I wish he'd go on another adventure and meet a girl or something, instead of hanging around here all the time." He thought in the back of his mind.

"The Pokémon league huh." Ash's mother repeated. "I smell another adventure! " She sang. "And time to get him out of the house for good." She muttered under her breath. Neither Ash nor Oak heard a thing she said. "So now the only thing standing in my way is this seal I guess." Ash sighed. Getting tired of all the talking and ruckus Pikachu grew angry and let out a nasty thunderbolt at the envelope and Ash. "Hahaha that brings back memories doesn't it hahaha!" Oak laughed. "it won't be as funny when he gets you." Ash smiled as the envelope seal popped open. "You guys look the envelope is open now!" Ash's mom pointed out in excitement. "Huh it is?" Ash said as he looked down at the open paper. "Haha it is! Way to go Pikachu!" he said with excitement as he hugged Pikachu. "That must have been the key because water is represented by blue most of the time and water Pokémon are weak to electric attacks then that's what made it open!" Oak explained. "Oh I don't care how it happened I'm just glad it opened up! Now let's see this letter!" Ash smiled as he jumped up and down on the spot.

As he unfolded the paper inside a small medal fell out and hit the floor. "Wonder what that is for?" Ash said as he picked it off the floor. It was a small aluminum metal the size of a bottle cap with a PL engraved into it and on the other side it said Ash Ketchum. Ash examined the small metal for a moment then changed his attention to the paper. "Well what does it say honey?" his mom asked in a sweet motherly voice. Ash took a deep breath and read it out loud.

**Dear Ash Ketchum,**

**How are you? We are well thanks for not asking. Anyway congrandulations for figuring out our little puzzle! Well your most likely wondering why you got this letter from us well to tell you the truth I'm not sure either I'm just the intern who got stuck writing the letters to the invited trainers.**

**So you have been invited to a Pokémon Celebration in Celadon City. Others attending will be gym leaders and trainers from all regions. **

**So come if you want. Have better day then me the stupid intern who got stuck sending letters to trainers. You're lucky you got invited I suggest you go it not like I'm invited anywhere anyways.**

**Won't see you there**

**From: **

**Benny, the intern.**

**p.s. **

**the date you have to be there is June 1****st**** of this year.**

"Sooooooooooooooooo are you gonna go go honey?" his mom asked.

"I don't know...." Ash replied.

"Hey, why not?" Oak countered.

"Well I don't know if my old friends are going and even if they are will they remember me?" Ash questioned.

"Sure they will be there and I'm sure they will remember you. The intern said that all gym leaders were invited, I bet Brock and Misty will be there." Oak said trying to get him to go.

"And It also says that trainers from different regions are invited so May, Dawn, Max, Drew and other people you've meant might be coming too." His mom giggled.

"Well I haven't seen any of them in a while......................... so................ why not!" Ash accepted.

"When do I leave?" Ash asked.

"You read the letter. It says June first that's a week from now." Oak said looking at the calendar on the wall.

"A WEEK! JUST A WEEK! IT TAKES MORE HAN THAT TO WALK THERE!" Ash screamed.

"If you take a bike it takes 6 days and a half I think." Oak informed.

"Fine because I don't have Misty or May's bikes then I'll take yours Professor!" Ash grinned.

"Okay.... wait what!?" Oak shuddered as Ash ran out the front door with Pikachu.

"It's bad enough he can't drive but he has to take one of my bikes too." Said Oak.

Later that day Ash had packed up his bag and was ready to ride off to Celadon.

"Good luck honey and have a good and safe trip both there and back!" His mother yelled after him as he the bike ready.

"Thanks mom!" Ash yelled back.

"Don't break that bike!" Oak hollered.

"Yeah that's nice." Ash yelled again as he got on the bike and took off. "Goodbye and take care!" he yelled again.

"Well Delia he's gone again." Oak laughed.

"About time." She smiled.

"We did good hahaha!" Oak chuckled.

"Yes we did, he's out of the house and who knows maybe he'll bring back a nice girl." She laughed again as they high fived and watched Ash ride off into the distance.


	2. A Misty Day In The Neighborhood

First I would like to say before we start sorry about any spelling mistakes I will and have made even though they are just minor ones.

CHAPTER 2: A Misty Day In The Neighbourhood

It was a rainy and dull afternoon in Cerulean City. Misty was just working away in the gym trying to get everything in order for a letter she had gotten in the mail a few days ago. "Stupid sisters, Misty clean the gym, Misty clean the pool, Misty feed the pokémon, Misty battle that kid trainer for us because we're too tired!" Misty mocked in mimicking tone. "It's more like Misty do all that stuff while we go stuff our bras!" She screamed as the empty gym echoed back. "I mean come on, I'm the leader here so I should be calling the shots. This is my gym and I get invited to go on a nice trip for once in my 24 year old life and they can't even lift a finger to help me!" she complained again.

"Oh Misty! The pokémon are hungry again! You better feed them before they eat us!" Yelled Lily, one of Misty's three older sisters. "Pokémon don't eat people you air head." Misty mumbled as she took a deep breath to yell. "WHY CAN'T YOU FEED THEM FOR ONCE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs (she seems to do that a lot there). "Oh Misty you're so funny sometimes, even when you don't want to be. You of all people should know I just did my nails and I can't touch anything with wet nails. Lily yelled back. Wet nails was one of Lily's favourite excuses to avoid work Misty knew it all too well just like Daisy's "I have to put together new choreography for our new routine." And Violet's "I have to order more gym badges." Misty had grown with this problem for all her life and it was clear as day that her sisters would never change neither for better or worse.

Misty had been yelling all day at her sister and she was afraid she might lose her voice so she just did what Lily said without any comebacks. She put down her broom and walked to the tanks where they kept all sorts of water pokémon. Like she always did she walked over to the closet where they kept the pokémon food and pulled out a bag cut the top off and dumped it in. As she stood there and poured the food into the tank something caught her eye on in the water. "That's strange I don't remember putting any shiny rocks or anything in the tank." She said quietly. As she finished pouring the bag she approached the area where the shine was coming from. It looked like some sort of metal. "OH NO! A POKEMON COULD GET THAT AND GET HURT!" She snapped. " Quick Goldeen! Get that metal out of the water!" She command. The beautiful and graceful fish like pokémon shot the metal 10 feet in air, the metal quickly feel back down almost landing back into the water until Misty stuck out her hand and caught it. "Good job Goldeen!" She smiled. "Now let's see what this thing is I bet it's one of my sister's ear rings or something like that." But as she looked at the metal she noticed that it had a PL engraved on it and on the other side it read Misty Waterflower. "PL.......... The pokémon league of course! This must have fallen out of that letter I got the other day inviting me to Celadon City! It must be like an ID thing I guess, to prove that you got the letter." She said trying to make sense of it all as she had a quick flash back of getting the letter a few day before from the Cerulean delivery girl who came to have a match. She giggled remembering the letter that the intern wrote and how sorry she felt for him. "Poor Benny." Misty sighed thinking of a young teenager sitting at a desk all day writing the same letter over and over again. "Oh yeah that reminds me I should get ready to go to that shouldn't I?! Misty stop talking to yourself and take action! Aww If you keep talking to yourself like this people will think you're crazy! Okay I'm done with that now it's getting creepy!" Misty told herself as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

While up in here room she started going over things she would need like tooth brush, shampoo, clothing and a hair brush. She made a quick scan of her computer desk, making sure nothing was out of place or the computer (which she hardly ever had time to use) was off. While she took her last look she noticed the old picture frame which held a picture of herself, Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi. "Wow." She whispered. "Things sure have changed since then." She smiled a bit almost letting out a tear or two but she caught herself in the act. "Misty where'd that come from, crying over your friends." She questioned herself. "I mean their doing okay and I know it because I haven't been invited to any funerals of any sort for them." She picked up the picture and sat on her bed with it "This had to be at least ten years ago now." She said in amazement. But the whole time she couldn't stop looking at one person in the picture, the one guy she hadn't seen in so long, that she wanted to see again not matter how much she denied it. The one guy who was and said would always be her friend you guessed it Ash Ketchum. Misty let out a small and short laugh. "Hm I remember all the crazy and dense things he would do and say. I should take this with me so....... when I talk with Brock there we can reflect on the past. Yeah that's it, reflect on the past with Brock." Misty hadn't been to fixed on talking with Brock because she had seen him a month or two earlier for a gym leader convention. She knew that the truth was she wanted this picture to remind her why she was going.

As Misty walked down stairs and was getting things together so she could leave Daisy ran up to her. "Misty there's this kid her she says she wants a gym battle now!" Daisy informed her.

"A gym battle? Now? But the gym is closed, tell her to come again some other day." Said Misty.

"I already told her to get lost but she won't leave without a badge!" Daisy shot back.

"Well I don't have time for her, so you battle her!" Misty countered as she looked around the corner trying to get a look at the girl.

"Me battle?! No way Misty gym leader is your job! And I'm too good of a trainer to battle little children!" Daisy yelled.

"Well I don't have time for her! If you're so good then why can't you battle her?!" Misty yelled back.

"Like duh I just told you, jeez Misty you can be so dense sometimes. I guess that's why your name is Misty! Hahaha!" Daisy laughed.

"Shut up Daisy! If you're so great then why don't you just hand the badge over like you've done so many times before!" Misty snapped.

"Hey Misty... that's a good idea... Oh little girl!" Daisy called.

"DAISY!!!!!!!!!" Misty shouted as she covered her sisters' mouth. "What are you doing this is a GYM hence we don't give away badges like they're going out of style!"

"But you said that!" Daisy said ripping Misty's hand off her mouth.

"It was sarcasm Daisy! Forget it you'll never understand, I'll just battle her now." Misty accepted. "Where is she?" Misty sighed.

Daisy guided Misty to the gyms front door where Violet and Lily were telling the little girl to go away through the glass door. "Buzz off kid. We're like closed for like forever!" Lily screamed as her and Violet were pushed up against the door. "But you're a pokémon gym! You have to accept any challenge from anyone, it says so in my pokémon guide to gyms field guide." The girl mumbled through the glass. "Well your guide is like wrong kid so get lost!" Violet hollered. "Like can't you take a hint girl? The gym is closed so you can't come in!" Lily yelled after.

The little girl mumbled something like "I came all the way from Fuchsia City and stood hours in the rain for nothing I guess." Misty and Daisy showed up just in time before the girl walked all the way to the road. Violet let out a tired sigh of relief "Wow she was a determined little trainer wasn't she?" Lily looked back at her as they slide down the door landing on the titled floor. "Like totally, I think she was more determined to battle Misty than our fans are to get our autographs." "Hey don't let her leave you two!" Misty yelled at them. "But we just held her off for what seemed like eternity!" Violet panted. "Well you better let her in or I'll hurt you so bad that you won't swim for eternity!" Misty shot back.

Misty swung open the glass doors and ran after the young girl in the rain. "Hey kid wait up!" Misty yelled after the girl. "Hey stop! Slow down for a second why don't you!" She yelled again. The girl slowed down a bit and turned around. "Look you crazy stalker I don't have any money. I'm just a young pokémon trainer from Fuchsia City fully armed with a mean team of pokémon! So don't mess with me or I'll mess you up!" The young girl yelled. This was the first time Misty had gotten a good look at the girl. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a sky blue dress and had a yellow book bag. "Hang on I'm the." Misty started but was cut off when the girl yelled "You've given me no choice goooooooooooo Magikarp!" And out came a useless orange gilled pokémon. "Well that was not epic at all" Misty thought to herself. "I'll beat you to a pulp you creeper!" the girl screamed. "With a pokémon like that..... dream girl." Misty whispered. Misty saw this threat as a opportunity to test the girls skill. "Alright kid... let's battle! If I win you let me talk to you, and if you win I'll give you something you really wanted." Misty said in a bit of a mean and raspy voice. She surprised herself a bit because she didn't know she could do that voice. "A battle? You're a trainer too?" The girl said in shock. "Straight up kiddo hehehe." Misty said with a very cruel voice. "I don't want to scare her too bad, I'm already starting to scare myself a bit." Misty thought to herself.

"I'm n..n..not scared of yo...yo...you." the girl stuttered.

"Good thing I don't want my opponent to wet themselves" Misty taunted.

"Enough talk... let's battle." The girl said with bit more confidants. Maybe because of Misty's joke that the girl would wet herself made this happen.

"hehehe I like your style kid let's do this. Politoed Go!" Misty ordered. And out came the green and yellow toad like pokémon.

"Blow you away. Politoed use the strongest water gun you've got! I don't want to catch a cold in this rain and get everyone sick at the celebration! S lets wrap it up quick!" Misty ordered. But one thing slipped out the celebration.

"Celebration? Wait what!?" the girl questioned before she could get her Magikarp to react. A large powerful line on water came streaming and knocked out the Magikarp.

"It's over!" Misty yelled as the Magikarp flipped around in the air and landed cold on the ground.

" Magikarp return" the girl said in disappointment.

"Now let's talk." Said Misty.

A little while after Misty and the girl walked back to the gym on the way she told the girl the whole story about tricking her, the celebration, her three sisters' ignorance, how sorry she was and how she respected her for standing up to her sisters. "And that's everything" Misty finished. "oh wow that's a long story." The girl admitted. "Yes it is... oh I'm awful, I've been talking your ear off with my problems I didn't even ask you what your name is." Misty laughed. "oh my name, it's uh Carla." The girl replied. "That's a nice name." Misty said happily. "Yes my father gave me that name... and I came here to live out his dream of being a pokémon master. But it's clear I'm not even half way there yet." Carla sighed. "Yeah well it takes years or dedication and determination. But I'm sure you'll do it someday just like my friend Ash did" Misty told her. "Thanks for the support. And did you say Ash? Ash Ketchum? He's my favourite pokémon trainer ever! I can't wait to see him on T.V at the pokémon league pokémon celebration!" Carla said in excitement. "Well he is one of my oldest friends." Misty smiled. "Hey because he's going do you think you could get a autograph for me. I'll be sticking around town here for a few weeks and I can totally wait for you!" Carla begged. "Uhhhh sure why not." Misty was use to asking people she was close with for autographs because people always asked for her sisters'. After Carla mentioned Ash, Misty couldn't stop thinking about him. His hair, his eyes, voice, teeth and shoes. "Why can't I stop thinking about him, oh no what if, no way, I'm in love with Ash?!" Misty thought in confusion.

The next morning Misty had her bike ready (because she is a gym leader she doesn't have time for getting her licence) To go to Celadon City which was just a couple days away but gym leaders were asked to come early for some unknown reason.

"Have a good trip Misty!" Daisy yelled.

"Don't forget to feed the pokémon when you come back, my nail can't take it!" Lily screamed.

"Tell me about any cute guys you see!" Violet hollered.

"Don't forget the autograph!" Carla called.

"Okay bye! I hope the gym is clean when I come back!" Misty called back as she road off down the road to Celadon City.

End of chapter 2.

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Run Skinny boy, run!

CHAPTER 3: Run Skinny Boy Run!

It was a cold, damp morning, Ash had just woken up from a rough night of sleeping through harsh winds and terrible rain worst of all he lost Oaks bike and he had no clue where he was. How you may ask how did this happen well right after he left Pallet town he decided to take a detour off route 1 but took a wrong turn and then the rain struck and he was blown away into a large forest somewhere and while looking for fire wood he lost the bike. So now he was cold, lost and without transportation of any sort. "This is just great!" Ash said as he rolled his eyes. "Jeez you don't leave Pallet Town for like 3 years and you forget the short cut. Way to bet Ash!" He yelled at himself. "Pika! Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in concern. Basically saying "Can we please find a way out Ash? Like now?"

As Ash and Pikachu sat on the cold and damp ground Ash started to wonder if he would ever find a way out. "This is crazy, I only have one pokémon on me and we're lost." Ash complained. Suddenly the bush started shaking. "Most likely a pokémon." He thought to himself. Then there were grumbles and moaning sounds. "Or young lovers who couldn't afford a hotel room and did it in the bush." Ash thought again. But whatever it was lovers or pokémon it was going to come out of the bush and was headed straight for Ash and Pikachu. "Pikachu this could be a dangerous pokémon, so get ready to battle!" Ash whispered in Pikachu's ear as his back cracked. "Shoot, spending the night on the bumpy, cold ground is not good for my back." He complained again. One more shake in the bush and out came.... a pokémon ranger. "A pokémon ranger." Ash said with a sigh of disappointment (He wanted to battle some pokémon or if it were lovers than laugh at them at least).

"Oh my aching back!" The ranger said as he came further out of the bush. Ash and Pikachu got a much better look at him as he approached them with a confused look. He was platinum blonde, had a sort of surfer hair style, looked like he was from the board walk, was wearing the original pokémon ranger red jacket and black board shorts and his capture stylus on his right side appeared to have a dent in it. "Oh man this can't be good." The blonde ranger complained as he cracked his neck and other things. "Wait if he's a pokémon ranger then... he should know this land like the back of his hand! We're saved!" Ash thought in excitement.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh jeez! Hey you! Dude, dude! Dude with the Pikachu! Dude with the face! Can you help me out!?" The ranger asked excited.

"What! Help you?! You're a pokémon ranger you should be helping us!" Ash yelled is shock.

"Yeah what do you possibly need help with, you seem fine." The ranger said scratching his head.

"We're kind of lost here bucko!" Ash stated in disbelief. He couldn't believe this ranger was this dense normally if he was in trouble and a ranger found him they would ask is he's okay first.

"You are? I thought you were one of those forest hermits!" The ranger laughed as he smacked his head.

"You what!?" Ash questioned.

"Well no offense but you look well how should I say this nicely, Ah forget it I can't. Dude you look like you just got run over by a mad stantler! And have been living in the bush all your life!" The ranger smiled with a very cavalier voice.

"What!?" Ash said is disbelief. Sure he look like crap but that bad, he'd only been out there for a night.

" I said!" The ranger started.

"I heard you the first time!" Ash yelled.

"Well that's why I asked you for help because forest hermits usually know the forest around them like the back of their hand." The ranger admitted.

"That's what I wanted to ask you, for directions on how to get out of here, we're kind of lost here." Ash exclaimed.

"Oh sorry dude I have to admit this to you but I'm kind of lost myself, and I lost my partner pokémon Ditto." He admitted.

"Are you joking!? You're a Kanto pokémon ranger you should know this place!" Ash told him.

"Actually... I'm a Johto pokémon ranger my badge just got ripped off my jacket. And that's why I'm lost." The ranger said embarrassed.

"What would a Johto pokémon ranger be doing here anyway?!" Ash questioned.

"I'm here for the pokémon celebration in Celadon City. By the way I'm Alex pro pokémon ranger!" The ranger introduced as he shook Ash's hand.

"Oh that's where I'm heading too! And hey I'm a pokémon master, and you can't be much or a pro if you're lost." Ash said as he introduced himself.

"Look I told you already! I'm from Johto and unfamiliar with this area, you can't be much of a master if you're lost in your own region." Alex yelled.

"Whatever buddy. And hey how'd you know that I'm from Kanto!" Ash questioned.

"What! Oh easy you were on the cover of top pokémon trainers monthly!" Alex laughed.

"I was and hey you're a ranger! What are you doing reading a pokémon trainer magazine?" Ash said confused.

"Settle down dude. My little sister Linda reads it all the time and I went and picked it up for her at the newsstand one time and you were on the cover." Alex informed.

"Oh okay then. So that doesn't explain why you came through the forest and didn't use the main road like everyone else." Ash questioned. He knew that he was wasting time asking stupid questions he didn't care about but he needed someone to talk to other than Pikachu.

"Why does it matter? You don't even care about these questions man." Alex shouted as he walked off.

Ash heard Alex mumble something as he walked off something like "Dude I don't have time for twenty questions I got to find my ditto and get to Celadon City as fast as I can."

"Hey Alex wait up! Let's go to Celadon together! I'll help you find your ditto if you help me get out of here!" Ash yelled after him.

"You will?" Alex said as he turned around to face Ash.

"Sure I will! When it comes to finding pokémon leave it to me and Pikachu to help!" Ash shouted.

"Okay the help me out." Alex smiled.

"Alright it's just one ditto how hard can it be right." Ash laughed as he caught up to Alex and walked beside him.

"Harder than you'll ever know" Alex grinned.

So for the rest of the day Alex and Ash searched for ditto. Alex caught a pidgeoto and a Beedril with his dented stylus. This surprised Ash that he could catch anything with the dented stylus but then again Alex didn't seem like ranger material either but he did know the basics.

"Remember dude ditto can change into anything at anytime." Alex informed Ash.

"Hey Alex can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Well you just did but okay sure." Alex replied.

"How did ditto run away?" Ash asked again.

"Well remember that gnarly rain shower there was last night? We'll I set up a tent and as I was doing that ditto got confused and ran away so I searched for ditto all night and ended up sleeping in a bush." Alex said as he looked up at the sun.

"So dude since you asked me a question can I ask you one?" Alex asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ash.

"Uh okay." Ash replied.

"Good cause I was gonna ask you anyway." Alex said.

"Okay then are you gonna ask?" Ash questioned.

"Oh yeah sorry. Umm are you seeing anybody? Sorry if it's a little personal but I need to ask you that." Alex laughed.

"Umm what... Alex I just meant you, and I don't like you like that." Ash stuttered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no it's not for me, it's for my sister Linda. She said if I ever meant you to ask you that." Alex laughed again.

"Uh no, no I'm not." Ash stuttered.

"Okay hahaha!" Alex chuckled.

"It's alright I guess. It's good to know I loved." Ash blushed.

Alex looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath.

"So Ash can I ask you something else while we're talking." Alex said without looking down.

"Uh it's not another Am I single question is it?" Ash replied.

"No but it about... uh... hehe chicks." Alex whispered.

"What about them?" Ash asked in a timid voice as they continued to walk.

"Well... if a dude likes a dudete he should tell her right?" Alex asked.

"Uh well yeah because you'll never get with her if you don't tell her your feelings right." Ash answered.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't feel the same then what should a dude do?" Alex questioned Ash as he checked a mossy tree encase ditto was hiding there or was the tree.

"Well he should take a chance and not second guess himself! Even if she says she doesn't feel that way he can't blame himself for telling her." Ash countered.

"Well you're not a lot of help in this area are you?" Alex rolled his eyes. Ash knew he wasn't suppose to answer it. There was a short silence between the two of them until Alex broke the silence.

"Who is she?" Alex smiled.

"Who's who?" Ash asked quickly.

"Who's you're little crush dude?" Alex smiled again.

"Nobody! Nobody at all!" Ash defended. "Why did you need to know all that girl stuff about liking a girl?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Alex said truthfully.

"You go first." Ash commanded.

"Fine, when I was in ranger school in Johto there was this smoking hot coordinator named May, and I always wanted to ask her out but never had the guts to." Alex admitted as he blushed. "Now it's your turn."

"Wait was she from Hoenn? Because I think I know who you're talking about!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't know I never asked." Alex said looking at his feet as they walked further into the forest.

Suddenly a tree with eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Ditto! Is that you little buddy?!" Alex said as he jumped toward the tree. The tree turned into a gooey, pink, jelly like pokémon. "Mr. Squish!" Alex smiled as he squeezed the pokémon.

"So that's your ditto huh Alex." Ash said happily.

"Yep my very first pokémon." Alex laughed as the ditto climbed up onto his head.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu squeaked meaning something like "I'm glad your pokémon is back."

"So are you ready to head to Celadon City old buddy, old pal, old friend?" Alex giggled.

"Ditto!" The ditto cried meaning yes.

"Alright let's head out team!" Alex shouted at his captured pokémon. Ash totally forgot about the pokémon they had been so quiet the whole time and the fact that him and Alex we're talking the whole time he didn't really pay attention to their sounds. "So let's get the heck out of here!" Alex demanded. "Alright pidgeoto! Show us a way out of here!" he commanded as he put his fist up in the air.

Pidgeoto flew extremely fast! This made Ash and Alex have to run very fast after it so they didn't lose it, luckily for ditto and Pikachu they got free rides on Alex and Ash and Beedrill just tagged along flying behind . "Hey Alex! I'm dying here can't you tell it to slow down or something?" Ash complained as he ran. "Sorry dude I can't! Pidgeoto is going too fast there's no way it'll slow down to listen to me." Alex panted. "But look on the bright side dude at least your getting a good work out!" He laughed. There was this thing about Alex that Ash had learned in the short time he knew him, Alex loved to laugh and have a good time no matter what he was doing even chasing a pokémon that was going 80 miles per hour out of some forest.

Finally there was an opening at the far end of the forest where pidgeoto was flying over to. "Oh thank Mew we can finally stop!" Ash cheered. "Yeah I know eh." Alex coughed. The light grew brighter and brighter until they reached the end. And at the end there was no road, no path, no field and defiantly no Celadon City but a cliff and of course Ash and Alex didn't look before they leaped out of the forest and went falling to their doom.

"HOLY CRAP! WE'RE SCREWED!" Alex screamed as they free fell. "AHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW! THERE'S SO MUCH I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE!" Ash shouted.

"YOU MEAN TELL THAT GIRL YOU LIKE HER!" Alex yelled and started coughing because he was about to laugh again. "

I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT!" Ash hollered.

"DUDE LIKE TRUST ME I KNOW WHEN SOMEONE ISN'T TELLING ME SOMTHING!" Alex hollered back.

"BUT I!" Ash yelled back but didn't even bother to finish.

They were now 30 feet away from hitting the water and without noticing they grabbed onto each other in a hugging manor while Pikachu and Ditto gripped onto their heads.

"LIKE GET READY FOR HIGH TIED BRO!" Alex screamed.

Suddenly pidgeoto and beedrill swiped them up right before they hit the water.

"AHHHHH MOMMY!" Ash cried gripping onto Alex's jacket.

"Dude we're safe you can let go now!" Alex informed as he pried him off.

"Oh sorry Alex." Ash said ungripping his jacket

"Ahm, odd dude moment there." Alex coughed.

"Yeah we'll never speak of it again." Ash coughed.

" So ahm, you see the game the other day." Alex said trying to make like the hugging thing never happened.

As Beedrill carried Ash on its stingers by putting its stingers under his arms and pidgeoto carried Alex on its talons by grabbing his shoulders, they carried Pikachu and ditto but them sitting on Ash and Alex's heads. They flew over thousands of trees, rivers, pokémon and small trails they even flew over a small village or two. "Wow those people are like little pebbles on the ground, hi everyone!" Ash said excited.

"You don't do this often do you bro?" Alex questioned.

"How'd you guess?" Ash chuckled while making sure he didn't fall.

After flying for what seemed like an hour both pidgeoto and beedill just dropped of fatigue from flying for so long, letting go of Ash and Alex, Pikachu and Ditto. "Holy crap! Now were gonna die!" Ash yelled as they fell through the clouds. All four of them had their eyes shut though the whole thing until they landed smack on their butts, on a rock hard building.

"Oh my aching butt!" Alex complained as he stood up. "I've landed on it so many times skateboarding and snowboarding and surfing but this takes the cake!" He wind again. Ash didn't even want to start to think how he hurt his back end surfing because he was always on the water. There were very creative things he could come up with but didn't want to over think it or even ask it.

Alex climbs up the side of a large pokémon statue and took a deep breath and then gazed off somewhere.

"So Ash what do you think? Does it look like Celadon City to you?" Alex asked as he scanned the area.

"Well it's been a while since I was here last so I don't know, because a lot has changed in that time period." Ash admitted embarrassed.

"So you don't even know if we're even in the right city?!" Alex said surprised.

"Uhh... hehe yeah pretty much." Ash blushed embarrassed.

"Well that's prefect isn't it! We're in a city that we could very well tell the name of if we asked around and bit!" Alex complained in disbelief.

"Hang on Alex I think you just stumbled onto a solution!" Ash said in a very mature voice.

"Really... ah ha! I knew it! But suppose I didn't know, explain it to me." Alex said looking down at Ash.

"Yeah okay then. Well when you said that we could ask around a bit. Well we should do that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh let me think about that for a second... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... NO WAY BRO!" Alex replied.

"No!? But why?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Because how cool do you think it is having a pokémon ranger and pokémon master ask for direction from some do nothing bum on the street!" Alex snapped back.

"We don't have to be cool. And who said it was gonna be a bum on the street?!" Ash snarled.

"Well whoever we ask will just have that nasty grin on their block and have that stupid voice like they can't hold in their laughter!" Alex said as he turned his back on Ash and faced the city again.

"Hang on what about you capture stylus?! Don't pokémon rangers have maps in them?" Alex asked excited.

"Yeah but I told you I'm from Johto not Kanto! So I have a Johto map installed in mine." Alex said rolling his eyes.

"Well we don't have a lot of choices, so what do you suggest we do then?" Ash said open for an answer.

"Who said there was a we?" Alex questioned turning back to Ash and raising an eyebrow again.

"But I thought we were friends?"Ash replied. "We told each other about our private life's. I gave you really bad girl advice!"

"Look I have a job to do man. And I don't have time to talk about this. I have to get to Celadon City as fast as I can!" Alex snapped back as he jumped down off the statue. He picked up Ditto, put him on his shoulder and crawled thought an air vent that he kicked open. "Hey wait we gotta stick together!" Ash yelled down the vent. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried but the only thing they heard back was the faint echo of Pikachu's cry and the silent banging noise from Alex climbing and crawling through the vent.

"Now what are we going to do? I mean we could take the vent but then again we'd get in a lot of trouble from the people inside the building for the disturbance and if we meet up with Alex again he'd get mad because we followed him." Ash said looking at his feet trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly Ash and Pikachu heard rattling and stirring coming from a vent that was pointed upward. "Whoa my gosh! Pikachu it could be a police officer climbing up here to arrest us for making so much noise!" Ash said holding on tight to Pikachu.

Then BANG off comes the top of the vent and out climbs Alex and Ditto covered in dust. "Here we are Ditto! We made it!" Alex cried in excitement. "Nice one dude you're back where you started." Ash laughed. "What?! Darn it!" Alex yelled as he whipped dust and chunks out of his hair. Ditto made a shaking like motion to get the dust and junk off him. "To bad bro better try again! Haha" Ash chuckled mockingly. "You bet I will! I just took a wrong turn at the large dust bunny!" Alex said determined as he jumped back into the vent he kicked in. "Good luck buddy." Alex whispered as he watched Alex crawl back in.

Then there was a knocking noise on the window of the building. I was two women and one man in lawyer like outfits. All of them were wearing black pant suits with yellow ties and a white shirt underneath. The one lady had her brown hair up in a bun and wore very stylish glasses, the second woman had dark red hair and it was very wavy (Ash thought she was kind of cute). And the man had an Elvis Presley hair style but had very dark brown hair. The three opened up the window a crack and said something like "Hey you're Ash Ketchum! What are you doing here?" they opened up the window even more just so Ash could slide through and the guy with the Elvis hair said "Come in, come in, there's no use in you standing on the roof all day. I hope you can fit though there."

Ash slide through the window even though it was a little tight. The ladies grabbed his hands and pulled him through the slot. "Welcome back to Vermillion City!" The man bowed in a welcoming fashion and the woman did the same. "Vermillion huh. Wow so much has changed since I was here last time. Like this building wasn't here that's for sure." Ash replied kindly almost totally ignoring their welcome. "Well we didn't expect you to either." The red headed woman smiled at him. "Yes we've just moved here and built the building about 2 years ago and we heard you don't leave Pallet town a lot." The brunette explained.

"Okay so what do you do here?" Ash asked.

"We make battle items like amulet coin, focus band, potions, full heals and others. You know the works. We also have berry patches and we sell them in stores across the world. So if you can use it on pokémon we make it and sell it my man!" The man explained.

"Okay so what are you guys called?" Ash asked. He did know that he had to get moving and find Alex but he didn't want to seem rude or uninterested because it was true he hardly ever left Pallet Town.

"Watson poke co." The all answered. "We're triples."

"Oh okay. It's very nice to meet you all but I really got to get going. You see my uh friend is somewhere in your building." Ash admitted trying to imagine Alex crawling around in the vents,

"Oh well your welcome to search the build we have nothing to hide." The man replied.

"Even your air vents." Ash said pointing up at the ceiling.

"The vents?" They all asked surprised.

"Long story. But I think my friend is still up there somewhere and we're traveling together to Celadon City." Ash said quietly hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for letting Alex crawl around in there.

Suddenly there was cracking noises coming from the ceiling and cheap drywall giving away and little particles or it started falling out of the ceiling. Then CRASH! Out fell everyone's favourite pokémon ranger and his partner pokémon covered in dust and drywall. "What is this a circus! Get out!" The red hair woman yelled as she pushed Alex and ditto into the elevator and pressed the button sending them to the ground floor. "Hey Alex hold the door for me!" Ash yelled as he ran toward the shutting elevator doors hardly squeezing through the doors. "Ugh he got away!" The man snapped as the elevator went down. "Don't even bother trying to get grunts to go after him, he's aged too much and doesn't seem to be much of a threat anymore." The red head replied. "Yeah and thank goodness the ranger is out of here to. I couldn't believe he was crawling through the vents all this time. If he made it to our research area our cover would have been blow." The brunette added. The tree gathered around the crumbled ceiling and looked up at the broken vent. "It's good the boss made the building cheap huh. Or we'd never catch the ranger." The man laughed as he kicked a piece of metal across the floor. "Yeah for once less is more." The red head laughed.

Mean while Ash, Pikachu, Alex and ditto were going to the ground floor of the large building. It was a long silences between the two then Alex broke the silences of course. " Hehe we sure shocked them good eh. Their faces were priceless." Alex chuckled quietly. "Uh yeah hehe. I have to admit it was kind of funny watching you fall out of the ceiling." Ash giggled. It went quiet again Ash wasn't sure what to say next. But as usually Alex did. "Look Ash I'm sorry dude." Alex said quietly. "I should have listened to you about sticking together. And because of me we don't know where we are." He spoke in a very quiet voice you could barely hear what he was saying but Ash knew it was an apologue. "It's alright me and my friend Misty use to disagree all the time like that with each other. And by the way I know where we are!" Ash replied in a light voice. "Misty huh. So that's her name I guess." Alex chuckled almost totally ignoring the fact that Ash knew where they were. "What no we're just really good friends!" Ash snapped back quickly barely even thinking about what Alex would say back to him. "Whoa easy bro. You reacted very quickly on that one! And the way you're going about it... almost seems like you're a ten year old again trying to hide a silly school boy crush." Alex giggled pressed against the wall.

But before Ash could shoot back the elevator stopped and two men in business suits stepped in and pressed the button for the 12th floor. The elevator went down first to the main level because that was the first command. It was that weird elevator silence you get when you're in a room with a group of strangers who you think could kill you so you keep quiet. They must have made at least 5 other stops on their way down and Alex and Ash were crammed in the back of the small room. The elevator finally hit the ground floor and Alex and Ash stepped out of the back and managed to get out before the door closed again.

They headed toward the exit and on their way out something caught the corner of Alex's eye. "Hey Ash check this out!" Alex said as he ran toward a work desk that had an "On break, back in 30 minutes." Sign sitting on it. "Alex look I'm hungry and tired I don't have time to look at every single thing." Ash complained as he walked toward the desk.

Alex quickly grabbed up a pen with a small red logo on it. "Listen Alex if you're just he to steal a company's pen then I'm going to the pokémon centre so I don't have to be around you're stupidity." Ash said as he put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "No! Wait look at the logo on it." Alex exclaimed as Ash turned to the door. Ash turned back around and looked at the pen and there it was a big red letter R in the centre of the pen. "A team rocket pen!?" Ash said shocked as he grabbed the pen and examined it closer. "My guess is that this is an undercover team rocket building!" Alex explained. "That air vent was way too cheaply built. And trust me I know air vents!" This was one of those moments were Ash again didn't want to know how Alex knew air vents so well. "What do you think we should do? I mean you're the pokémon ranger here." Ash asked raising his eyebrows. "Well they don't seem to be causing any sort of trouble at the moment. They seem to be neutral, but we should still keep our eyes and ears open." Alex explained as he put the pen in this pocket and opened up the doors. Ash took a final look at the men and women running around the office building. "They all can't be working for Rocket can they? I'm mean maybe the person that works at the desk just found the pen or got it from somewhere else." Ash thought quietly to himself. He wanted to keep his thoughts to himself for a while after all the sun was going to go down in a hour or so and everyone had a long day and tomorrow he knew he was going to head north west to Celadon City.

End of Chapter 3.

Chapter 4 coming soon.

Authors note: hello happy reader. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it. I would like everyone one to know that if chapters take a while to be uploaded it's because I'm very busy with my life and school etc. I am trying very hard to get future chapters to you but again I don't have a lot of time on my hands right now. I hope you can understand and are looking forward to my next chapter as much as I am.

With love from: The author.


	4. On The Road Again

CHAPTER 4: On The Road Again!

Misty was well on her way to Celadon City the moment she left the Cerulean City gate. "They better flipping remember to do what I asked." Misty snarled as she started off down the road. Celadon wasn't too far away Misty knew she would be one of the first gym leaders there, so she took her time to admire the area and all the wild pokémon.

On her way there she saw a old and boney man that look like he hadn't eaten in a year. He was wheezing and coughing everywhere. "Please miss have mercy!" The old man coughed trying to grab the handle bars of Misty's slow moving bike. Misty wasn't sure what to think. A part of her wanted to scream and run back to the gym, another part wanted to talk to the guy, another part wanted to yell at the guy for what he was doing and to tell him he was harassing her and then run him over with her bike and the other part wanted to be nice but yet tell him to move it.

Misty went with the one that she felt did her justice as a gym leader. "Excuse me sir I have to be somewhere right now and I don't have time at the moment to talk. So could you please move for me?" She asked in a sweet tone.

Then the old man just blinked at her and a few times and then out of nowhere pushes her off the bike and jumps on it and rides off a the speed of light down the road to Saffron City. "HEY STOP! THEIF!" The screamed but she was too far away from either city for anyone to hear her cries. "Gosh darn it all!" she yelled stomping the ground as she watch the man ride off into the distance on her red bike until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Son of a Beedril! I should have run that old fart over!" Misty said frustrated as she punched the air. "Jeez that idiot can go fast for someone that hasn't eaten in like a year... so now what do I do? I can't go back to Cerulean City, they'll never let me live it down... well I walked everywhere with Ash and Brock way back whenever it was." So Misty started to walk down the road to Saffron City.

After many of what seemed hours Misty clasped of exhaustion on the side of the road. And from there on for her it was just a big blur of darkness. But she did how ever see a tall dark figure grab her up before she fainted.

The next thing Misty knew she was in a large office building. She starred at the ceiling that had a large gaping hole in it as if someone or something had fallen out of it when they were climbing in the vents.

Misty's head was pounding like crazy by this time as she was trying to think of what could have fallen out of the vents. When suddenly 3 blurry figures appeared looking down at Misty who was laying on a silk soft couch. The figure slowly became more clear to her two woman and one man dressed in lawyer like outfits, they all wore black pant suits, yellow ties and a white shirt underneath.

"Whoa wh...where...where am I?" Misty asked confused.

"Watson poke co." The man said.

"Watson what?! Oh wait I've read about you in some newspaper a while ago. Something about construction in Vermillion city. But that was a while ago." Misty reply pulling herself up off the couch and soon standing up.

The woman with brown hair quickly locked eyes with Misty as soon as she stood up. "What is this feeling I'm getting? These people give me the creeps. Why on earth did they rescue me?" Misty thought in the back of her mind as she back up slowly to the elevator.

"Misty darling you must be tired of your long walk, You simple must stay for dinner!" The red haired woman said calmly as she nudged Misty forward toward the other two.

"Um I'd love to but I have to be somewhere. It's important I get there!" Misty said as she walked to the elevator. This time turning her back and fast walking.

"Oh no my dear." The man said grabbing her by the hand and pulling hard. "it would be an honour to have Cerulean's top trainer dine her at Watson poke co."

Misty made an attempt to reach the button on the elevator door to call the elevator but it was just out of her reach.

The man walked her back to the couch area. Misty got a even better look at the room as she panicked looking for a stair case. The room was covered in windows, the ceiling looked cheap because of the huge hole in it. Just under the hole there was a ton of caution tape wrapped around a bunch of ceiling tiles and dust.

"What do these people want? Why are they so persistent? Did they plan this?" Misty thought again.

"Thank you really but I need to go like now!" Misty said in a shaky voice as she ran toward a stair case that caught the corner of her eye.

"No!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled as Misty ran down the stairs. Misty ran so fast she ended up falling down the stair case.

The three stood at the top of the stairs and glanced at each other wondering if they should go down stairs. "Well the boss said we cannot leave this room until he says so, even if they run away." The man said as he looked down the long, steep stair case lighted by pot lights in the walls. "We've never defied the boss before. But I think we are allowed to send out grunts after her. Right?" The woman with red hair reply. "Good idea." The woman with brown hair nodded her head once and walked over to the desk and pressed a red button that was hidden under a coffee mug.

By this time Misty had rolled, flipped, somersaulted and don't a head spin down the stairs. She continued screaming until she was stopped by a man in a black outfit and a big red R on his chest. "Just where do you think you're going little missy?" The man smiled as he grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Who? Who are you? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Misty questioned as the man handcuffed her and opened a hidden door in the wall and pushed her in.

"Get in there!" The man commanded as Misty forced her feet against the door frame stopping herself from going into the darkness.

The man quickly made note of this and kicked her feet and pushed her into the room. But as soon as he was about to shut the door Misty spun around and kicked the man between the legs. She wasted no time in running down the rest of the stairs as the man fell to the ground in pain. "PAIN! WITHOUT LOVE!" The man hollered as Misty go away.

"There's got to be a way out if these handcuffs." Misty told herself as she rushed down more and more stairs.

After about 10 minutes of running she reached the bottom level of the building. "The ground level floor?" She questioned confused. "Where are the other levels in this place?" She thought back to the grunt she kicked between the legs, how he opened a door in the wall. "Maybe that's how." She asked herself as she walked out of the building.

As she left she got tons of strange looks. Just as she walked out and the doors shut behind her handcuffed hands, 10 grunts came flying out of the elevator and fell flat on their faces.

That night Misty went to visit at the gym to see if he could cut the handcuffs for her.

"That goodness for sliding doors, saved my life ha ha ha." Misty laughed as she walked in. "Who he's got the gym open late tonight doesn't he." Misty walked farther into the gym until she reached the arena. "Wow he's really remodelled the place hasn't he? I haven't been in his gym since I was traveling with Ash and-" She didn't bother finishing because the thought of Ash came back to haunt her. She was picturing herself and Ash at the cross road where Ash, Brock and herself said their goodbye's. But it was just Ash and her there and he seemed like he wanted to tell her something "Misty I've always wanted to say this to you...I...I" Ash said as his voice faded into a commanding voice of "Hey look what the cat dragged in! Ha" He laughed as Misty's daydream faded away back into the arena. There stood still strong and muscular as ever but had streaks of grey going through his once blonde hair. "You need some help with those little mermaid?" He pointed down at Misty's hands bided by the handcuffs. "Um well that's kind of why I came to see you lieutenant." Misty blushed embarrass as Surge took out a pocket knife and cut Misty's hands free from the metal biddings. "So you came all this way just to get cuffs cut off?" Surge said in disbelief. "Well no."Misty smiled and started explaining about how the old man stole her bike, waking up in Watson poke co. and the pokémon celebration invite.

"I knew there was something fishy going on there!" Surge said as he punched the wall. "And you got an invite too!?"

"Yes it's true! All of it gym leaders honour! And yeah all gym leaders got one. Are you going? Why haven't you left yet?" Misty said still in awe by the fact that had aged so much but still had the body of a twenty-five year old.

"I see well that's what I was wondering about if I should go to that thing because that Watson poke co seems kind of shady right now and I have a duty as the gym leader of this town and war veteran to protect these good people!" He replied in a stressed voice. "I can tell that you're going little mermaid of Cerulean City."

"Yeah well I need a break." Misty said yawning.

"Or you hope the boyfriend is gonna be there." Surge laughed out loud.

"WHAT! WAIT NO! NO I'M NOT!!! WHAT BOYFRIEND!!" Misty blurted out.

"Settle down you crazy water lover! It's just a joke. Jeez I guess us gym leaders don't get out enough to take a joke once in a while." Surge chuckled. "On another note you seem tired little missy. How would you like the guest room tonight here at the gym and tomorrow I'll make arrangements for a taxi or something to drive you to Celadon!" he went on.

"Yeah that's true I guess. And really that's great lieutenant! Thanks a lot! I promise I'm just gonna head to bed I'm way too tired to eat anything. And first thing in the morning I'll be out of your hair as fast as I can." Misty thanked him.

"Well we gym leaders gotta look out for each other don't we? You rooms up the stairs over there and it's the third door to your left, you can't miss it." Surge pointed out.

Misty turned to the stairs "Oh great more of these things. Just what I need." Misty thought in the back of her head as she slowly walked up the stair case.

When she reached her room the first thing she did was look in the mirror. "Great Moltres! I look like hell!" She said shocked looking at the big football sized bruise above her right eye brow and the her black eye. "How did I not notice this? I must have been caught up in getting away. But how did Surge not notice... he must have just been trying to be nice about it." She looked down on the small night stand in the corner and found a bag of ice with a note attached.

It read:

**Hey you didn't think I wouldn't notice did you?**

**I admit battle scars are very cool but they're not the prettiest thing to look at when they're fresh. **

**Hope this helps.**

**From one leader to another.**

**.**

"How nice." She laughed as she put the ice bag over her eye and looked out at the starry sky thinking about the events of the day. "What did they want?" she asked herself. Even thought she was focused on the people who had kidnapped her she could help but think about where Ash was and what he was doing right then. Little did she know he was closer that she would ever know.

Chapter 4 end.

Chapter 5 coming soon I hope


	5. Moving On Out

CHAPTER 5: Moving On Out

For what had seemed hours Ash and Alex walked the streets of Vermillion City. Seeing the rougher side of life in the Kanto region Ash was very shocked by the amount of hobo`s, prostitutes and what seemed to be gang members on the streets at night. "Keep on my six until we find a place to rest okay." Alex whispered as they walked down a dark alley way. "Alex I have no clue what that means!" Ash whispered back. "It means stay behind me." Alex rolled his eyes.

The farther they went down the alley the darker it got. "Alex why did we go this way? We're gonna get mugged!" Ash whispered. Alex didn't look back at Ash at all but just muttered under his breath.

" Because I have a feeling if we stick to the main road we might get mugged there as well."

"It's better than here! At least there are witnesses there to see if anyone starts beating us up." Ash said concerned as he looked around the alley way uneasy.

Alex suddenly stopped dead in his tracks causing Ash to run into him. "Ouch! Alex what are you?" Ash said in a angry tone. "Shhhhhhh" Alex hushed as he smacked his hand over Ash's mouth. "We're being watched man!" Alex whispered into Ash's ear lightly. "Alex I think you're very paranoid." Ash whispered back.

Alex quickly grabbed Ash's shirt sleeve and pulled him along with him as he went running to the end of the alley way. A blinding light was at the very end, Ash was being dragged by Alex who had been running from something Ash couldn't see.

The light was getting brighter and brighter and there it was the Vermillion City gyms sign glowing in the night. "Hey I wonder if is still the leader!" Ash asked Alex as he dragged him along. "No time for that we gotta find a pokémon centre!" But just as Alex took a shape turn around the corner pulling Ash with him Ash thought he saw his old friend Misty looking out the window at the far side of the gym. "MISTY!!! No way it couldn't be. Could it?" Ash thought in shock.

As Alex dragged Ash across the empty and dark streets of Vermillion City until they came to a final stop in front of a pokémon centre. Alex even pulled Ash in there even though Ash was capable of walking all together.

And at the counter was the cheery face of Nurse Joy.

"Good evening boys, welcome to our pokémon centre." She smiled.

"Hi there." Ash smiled back. Ash just knew that when Nurse Joy smiled it was a warm welcome and a helping hand. Even though they all looked the same in every city he had ever been in. Like who names their kids Joy knowing that there's like thousands of other Joy's.

"Yeah hey. Look miss we need a place to stay tonight can you help us out here." Alex demanded as he slammed his hand on the counter. "We'll pay you in full tomorrow morning ranger's honour."

"Well I um." Nurse Joy said surprised but still in a pleasant voice. You could tell she'd never meant a ranger like Alex before in all her time as a nurse there.

"Alex!" Ash said through his teeth.

"Can you hook us up tonight lady!" Alex asked.

"Alex!" Ash said again but a bit louder.

"I'm not sure." Nurse Joy shook her head.

"What?! No vacancy!" Alex said widening his eyes.

"Alex!" Ash said louder as he stomped on Alex's foot hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Alex yelled.

Nurse Joy didn't pay attention to the two bickering about why Ash stomped on Alex's foot. Instead she was going through a large binder of people who have checked into which room/area of the centre.

"Ah here we go there are not any rooms left but this place should do a ranger of your stature some good!" Nurse Joy smiled at Alex. "But there won't be enough room for the trainer there because we all know how much space rangers need." She continued then muttered under her breathe. "For their egos."

"So where am I gonna stay tonight?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry there's a special place for you." She giggled.

"You hear that bro we get our own rooms! I get a break from you!" Alex whispered. You could tell he was ecstatic about this.

"Ranger go with Chancey. Trainer follow me." She ordered.

The large pink egg shaped pokémon came out of the back room and grabbed Alex's hand and took him down stairs. By the time Alex was at the stairs he had a confused and creeped out look as Chancey sang.

Nurse Joy came out from behind the counter and smiled as she walked into the back and made a hand gesture for Ash to follow her.

And of course he did. "So I recognize you from a popular pokémon magazine we have on the self at the front for visitors to read. You're Ash Ketchum right." She looked him in the eyes. Ash felt like Brock was going to jump out of nowhere and be all kissy, kissy goo-goo with Nurse Joy. "Uh yeah I guess so. And where are people getting these magazines? I've never been to a photo shoot for any of them!" Ash said shocked. "People are getting them from your Ispace page and FaceJournal page ." She said rolling her eyes knowing it's an invasion of privacy. "But I don't have Ispace or FaceJournal!" Ash snapped back. "Well someone does and they're using your name and getting private life pictures from somewhere." Joy added.

Ash wanted to scream at her but the better half of him go there first and knew that this wasn't her doing. So he simply sighed. "Well it's most likely some fan because people on Ispace and FaceHournal do that." Ash thought to himself.

"Here we are!" Joy smiled as she opened a door. "Your room I hope it suits your taste."

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy." Ash nodded at her as she left him alone in the large room.

The room was painted in a royal blue colour and the carpet was a dark bloody red. The bed was a single which was good enough for Ash. There was a small table where Ash threw his things.

He looked out the window as he was changing into his pyjamas. He could see the corner of the Vermillion gym. "Misty?" Ash said quietly as he pulled the sleep shirt over his head.

He pretty much body slammed the bed thinking about what type of room Alex got. "I bet it's nice!" said Ash. Pikachu crawled up onto the bed with Ash and cuddled in close. "I almost forgot about you buddy, sorry I guess so much has been going on. Tomorrow I promise I'll put all my attention into you." Ash whispered as he feel fast asleep.

All that night Ash had a strange dream it was about Misty. She was alone and Ash tried to say hello but he couldn't make a sound. And he was trying to chase her but she walked into a grey fog and Ash never saw her again.

The next morning was actually nice. It was quiet, calm and Mr. Mime wasn't bugging Ash and his mom wasn't telling him to wake up and get the mail. Ash woke up around 12:00 in the afternoon. "What a strange dream. What could it mean?" Ash spoke softly.

Ash looked to his left and there was Pikachu still asleep and curled into a ball right up against Ash's hip. "Rest easy buddy." Ash whispered as he crawled out of bed and saw a note on the table with a cup of coffee.

**Morning.**

**This is the complimentary coffee we give our guests.**

**Enjoy.**

By the time Ash sipped the coffee unfortunately it was cold.

Ash decided he better get a move on he'd over stayed his welcome. He could easily tell by the cold coffee that it had been sitting there for a few hours.

He got dressed and gathered up his things taking on last look at the corner of the Vermillion gym. "It couldn't be? Could it?" Ash asked himself as he put his shoes on.

He unzipped his backpack and put the still sleeping Pikachu in the bag so Pikachu's head still stuck out.

When Ash got to the main hall he saw Alex already waiting for him. Which surprised Ash again because Alex seemed like they guy that would sleep till three in the afternoon and spend his day in his pyjama's.

Ash got close and breathed in. "Jeez you smell bad Alex!" Ash complained holding his noise. "Where did you stay? A dirty public bathroom?!" Ash's eye's started to water. "I'll tell you later just keep your distance." Ditto at this time had jumped onto Ash's head to get away from the smell.

They continued out the door Ash lead this time and Alex walked very far behind Ash so Ash didn't start complaining about his smell.

"I'm gonna call a cab! I'm sick of walking everywhere!" Alex yelled as he walked up to a pay phone.

"Okay just make it come in like 20 minutes okay! I wanna get something at the pokemart." Ash yelled back.

"Fine I'll just wait here. I don't wanna get kicked out!" Alex screamed back as he picked up the phone and threw in a coin.

Ash continued down the once mugger filled sidewalks to the pokemart. "Okay Pikachu that cold coffee isn't going to meet our demands on food and drinks. So I figured we can get some pokémon food, one of those sandwiches that are pre rapped and some juice." Ash said as she turned to Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed and then pointed at Ash's head. "Oh yeah ditto! You want something too most likely." Ash laughed as he open the door to the shop.

The self were stocked full of different pokémon items, from plush toys to potions they had everything almost. One thing Ash was looking for was Watson poke co. on one of the labels for potions, but he could find anything with their name on it. After getting what he needed he headed up to the check out counter. And just as he turned his head he saw it on a poster _**"The Great Celadon Pokémon Celebration! Sponsored By Watson Poke Co." **_He couldn't believe it they were sponsoring a pokémon league event.

After he bought his goods continued back to the phone booth where he had left Alex. Alex at this time was sitting on the bench beside the phone. "About time you came back! Did you get me anything?" Alex said as he stood up. Ash kept his distance like the people walking by he was covering his noise and his eyes were watering. "Yeah I did! I got you a Tropic Twist juice, cheese sandwich and some Zag body shot cologne to cover up your um... smell" Ash said throwing the goods out of the bag at him. "Put the cologne on first please! That's as strong as it gets! So load it on!" Ash ordered.

Alex sprayed the cologne on fast "There happy! I smell like pretty flowers now!" Alex yelled. Alex took his hand off his noise and the smell was gone somewhat. Well it was gone enough that you could stand next to Alex and not get sick.

Right after that, the taxi pulled up. "Two humans and two pokémon to Celadon City!?" The drive yelled out the window. "Yeah that's us!" Alex yelled back. "Then get in men!" The drive commanded.

Ash and Alex slide into the tight taxi putting ditto and Pikachu on their laps. By this time ditto has jumped off Ash's head and decided that Alex smelled okay. "Here we go Pikachu! We're just about a hour away from Celadon City!" Ash told him as he petted his head. "Actually it's an hour and 10 minutes depending on traffic and how fast I'm going." The drive corrected him while laughing.

The Cab drove to the gate of Vermillion City and Ash took one last look at it for a quick recount. Remembering his journey there, meeting Alex, Watson poke co, the thing about Ispace and FaceJournal, the poster and most of all the person that seemed to be Misty and that weird dream about her. "I can't wait to see everyone! And tell them these crazy stories they won't believe it at all!" Ash thought as the taxi drove up the road to Saffron City (Yes Saffron City because you have to make a turn in Saffron to get to Celadon so there).

Chapter 5 End.

Chapter 6 coming soon! I hope.


	6. Why So Nervous?

CHAPTER 6: Why So Nervous?

The sun was just rising in the beautiful city of Vermillion. Misty had already woken up and left the gym without saying thanks to for his hospitality. She was going to but he had been in the middle of a gym battle when she was going to say thank you. She figured that the challenger would be confused if he/she saw the Cerulean gym leader there. On top of that she couldn't believe there was a gym battle at this hour in the morning.

Misty had packed up her things and thrown them into the small, red book bag and took off without a sound. Before she left the gym though she took one last look at it and heard the crashes and bangs of and the challenger's pokémon fighting in the arena. Commanding cries from both trainers, and what sounded like Surge's Riachu and the challengers Haunter attacking each other.

"I left Cerulean City to get away from that." Misty whispered as she walked out of the gym with the doors sliding together behind her.

"Wow! Maybe I left to early!" She said with a tired yawn as she stretched.

Misty looked up at a clock on a nearby building. "7:30 a.m. On the dot!" Misty said with another yawn.

Suddenly the gym doors went sliding open and out ran a boy that look like he was about ten, eleven or maybe twelve years old crying his eyes out yelling something "I tried my best! I tried my best mommy! I really did!"

"Whoa was that the kid I beat last week?" Misty asked herself.

came out now long after and quickly noticing Misty.

"Hey you! I called a cab for you! It won't be here till 10:00. If I had known you were awake and ready to go already I would have made it come sooner."

"Oh that's fine. I think I'll walk there." Misty said looking up at the newly risen sun.

"Walk!? There?! You're kidding me?! That'd take forever!" Surge said in disbelief.

"No I'm not kidding. Something deep down is telling me if I walk something good will happen to me." Misty laughed thinking Surge must think she's a moron for saying that. She couldn't even believe she was saying it herself.

"Well something deep down is telling me that if you walk, you're gonna get mugged. And that will be good for the people who mugged you! " Surge said trying to get her to change her mind.

"If I take a cab I risk getting in an accident or being kidnapped by the rocket minion!" Misty said turning to him. Her black eye still looked the same as last night. Big, black, fresh and painful. By this time though it was turning a dark shade yet royal of purple.

"I can't let you go Misty! It's too dangerous! Plus the fact you probably can't see well out of that eye of yours!" Surge said like a concerned parent.

Truth was Surge had a soft spot. It was the younger gym leaders; he treated them like the sons and daughters he never had.

"Look I'm glad that you gave me a place to stay the night but I really must be going!" Misty argued.

"But!" Surge said concerned.

"No buts!" Misty cut him off. "I'm a big girl and I don't need a prince charming or a daddy wannabe to save me!"

Surge smiled lightly. Kind of in that "I'm proud of you kid! You've come so far" manor.

"I'm proud of you kid! And I respect the fact that you are capable!" Surge laughed smacking his head with his hand. "Jeez I should have had children, maybe then I wouldn't treat all the younger gym leaders like this!"

This was a side Misty had never seen of Surge. She thought he was a blow hard veteran. Never did she imagine he would be the concerned parent type.

The once macho man was now a lonely man yearning for a family.

By this time Surge wasn't holding back his feelings. He was telling Misty everything. About how much he wished he had married and had children.

"Oh come on Surge! I'm sure there's some lucky lady out there looking for you!" Misty said in a somewhat shocked and confused voice.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not a ladies' man. I'm terrible with woman!" Surge admitted.

"Well if you come to the celebration I'm sure you'd meet someone nice." She said with a sentimental shrug.

"I'll think about it. I mean it'd be a waste to just call a cab for nothing." He said now standing tall. He seemed to be going back to the normal .

"Alright!" Misty said happily.

Misty didn't understand why she was so happy for him. Maybe because it would look good if all the Kanto gym leaders showed up. Like how silly would it look if the host region doesn't have all its leaders there? And the rest of the regions did?

Or perhaps it was the fact that she was helping a lonely man cop with his problems.

Either way she felt good for him.

"Well best you get going! You should be in Saffron by night fall at least. They might be doing some road work on the way up but otherwise depending on your speed you should get there." Surge nodded and continued. "I suggest that you stop there when you get there. Get a hotel room or stay at the pokémon centre. Or you'll be camping on the side of the road with the hobo's tonight."

"Okay thanks." Misty nodded back.

"Let me walk ya to the boundary!" Surge said in a fatherly voice.

Misty felt like was treating her like his little girl or something. Which she didn't seem to mind because, all the attention was focused on her sisters all the time. She was never noticed, so she enjoyed the attention.

Just a while later Misty and Surge had walked themselves to the City boarder.

It wasn't a quiet walk. Surge was talking about all the upgrades he had done at the gym and was asking Misty about the challenger flow at the Cerulean gym.

When they got there it wasn't as awkward as Misty thought it would be. A normal goodbye, not emotional at all or anything of the sort.

They waved goodbye as Misty walked down the road by herself. Finally Surge hollered something along the lines of. "Tell that Ash kid that he's a lucky man! And ask him why he didn't come see me when he was in town?"

Both these statements made Misty think twice about what he just said. May questions raced her mind like wild ponyta on parade. "What did he mean by lucky? Ash was in town? What was Ash doing in town? How did see him and she didn't?" Were just a few of the questions.

Misty couldn't focus on walking or where she was going, she continued asking herself questions and every time she tried to answer them, she got even more questions!

"Well maybe it wasn't even him?! Maybe Surge was just seeing things!? Because when you get older your sight isn't as good! Yeah that's it, it must be!" Misty spoke to herself very quietly in a nervous voice.

This gave Misty yet another question to ask herself as if she didn't have enough to think about. Why she was so nervous about the fact Ash might have been in Vermillion?

Misty lightly smacked herself on the cheeks! In a way to tell her brain to settle down and relax. The chances of Ash being in Vermillion were very small. If he was going to the Celebration in Celadon why on earth would he be in Vermillion City?

She reminded herself this many times over and over again until she totally forgot what she was thinking about that made her nervous.

It was now high noon on the route to Saffron. Misty didn't remember the route being this long but then again she rarely got to leave Cerulean City so of course she wouldn't be traveling this route much at all.

She got stopped at some sort of road construction area. Where they were ripping up the road.

Pretty much the whole road had been unearthed and was now a deep pit full of dirt. She could see what looked like angry digglet popping their little brown heads out of the soil.

The workers were putting them to sleep with some hypnos. Which just the sight of made Misty sleepy.

"Hey what are you doing girly?" A man in a backhoe yelled at her.

"What's going on over there Bob!?" A woman with a shovel yelled.

"There's some chicky here with a black eye that seems to wanna pass through!" The man who Misty assumed whose name was Bob yelled at the lady.

The shovel lady climbed up over mountains of dirt and rocks and stood at the peak of the mound so she could get a good look at Misty.

"Hey are you by any chance The Cerulean gym leader Misty?" The woman yelled down.

"Yeah... yes, yes I am!" Misty yelled back.

"You must wanna get to that pokémon celebration in Celadon city! Right?" The lady asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Misty hollered again.

"Well the road is closed for the next two weeks! If you came a few hours earlier you could have made it to Saffron! I'm sorry but your gonna have to go back and make a detour across the fishing bridge!" The woman apologized.

"I don't have time for that!" Misty said upset. "There has to be another way!"

"Sorry the only way is to go through the hole and you have to be authorized personnel!" Bob added.

"Oh come on! I'm a gym leader! Give me a helmet and I'll get through there no problem!" Misty said grabbing a yellow helmet off the ground and placing it on her head.

"Good job everyone!" A sudden voice yelled on the other side of the pit.

It was Roark the Oreburgh City gym leader from Sinnoh.

"Hey there gym leader! Need some help across?" He yelled waving at Misty.

Misty had never really meant Roark before but he seemed very nice.

"Well I um uh?" Misty wasn't sure what to think or say.

"That wasn't a optional question! I know where you're going and it would loom rather silly if all the Kanto gym leaders weren't there even though Kanto is the host!" Roark laughed taking a pokeball out of his back pocket.

"Go Onix! Help Misty across!" he ordered.

Out came a large rock like snake pokémon.

"Get on its back and he'll take you across!" he told.

"Sure thing" Misty said in a very uneasy voice. It's not every day you climb on the back of a huge 28 foot tall pokémon.

But it was fine Misty crawled on and held on for dear life.

By the time Onix hit ground on the other side. Misty had her eyes tight shut and was still holding on for dear life.

Roark laughed again and pulled her off.

"Onix return!" Roark commanded and the large pokémon was sent in a bright beam of red light into the pokeball.

Misty noticed that she had final touched ground again on her own two feet.

"Hehe, thanks." Misty thanked embarrassed.

"No problem!" Roark laughed. "By the way, I don't think we have officially meant."

"Oh no we haven't well I'm Misty! Leader of the Cerulean City gym." Misty introduced.

"Roark! Leader of the Oreburgh City gym!" Roark reply.

He held out his gloved hand to shake Misty's. She accepted of course.

"So you're headed to Celadon city too? Why am I not surprised!" Roark said as he placed the pokeball in his other hand into his back pocket, and pulled something else out.

"Did you get one of these too?" He asked pulling out a token the size of a bottle cap. Engraved on it was a large PL and on the back it said Roark.

"Yeah I did!" Misty said surprised to see another token.

She pulled out the bottle cap sized token from her bag and showed Roark.

"Good! I thought I was gonna be the only one with one of these things!" Roark smiled putting the token away.

"Yeah me too!" Misty laughed a little putting her token away too.

"So I'm guessing you need to get to Saffron City? So go right ahead Misty! Don't let me stand in your way!" Roark smiled pointing up the road to Saffron.

"Yep sure am! But what are you doing around here?" Misty asked.

"Well these people needed some help moving the large rocks in the soil here so since mining is right up my alley I thought I could help." Roark said waving at the crew.

"But I think my work is finished here!" He added.

Bob looked at the woman with the shovel and nodded back at him.

"So wanna travel together. I mean you know the way I'm sure." He asked.

He kind of put Misty on the spot when he said these things out of the blue. Misty wasn't sure what to say.

"Um well okay" Misty agreed.

"Then lead the way!" Roark said as he pointed up the road again.

"Uh okay." Misty was blushing by this time.

"Why am I blushing? I don't even like him?!" Misty asked herself.

"Thanks for the help Roark!" Yelled the crew.

"Anytime!" Roark waved as he walked behind Misty.

"I mean as if I don't have enough to think about!" Misty thought again.

"Hey are you alright? Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?!" Roark questioned.

"Gah!" Misty yelped embarrassed.

The red in her cheeks faded away quicker than it came.

"Hahaha! I know what's wrong!" Roark laughed.

"You do?!" Misty said in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah! It's so hot out here! No wonder you're face was red!" Roark said as he took off his helmet.

Misty realized she was still wearing the yellow helmet from the construction zone.

Her head was covered in sweat. But Misty didn't mind she was use to sweat. She worked like a dog at the gym everyday so she was use to the smell of sweat.

"You're head must have been over heating!"Roark chuckled.

"Yeah over heating!" Misty laughed lightly.

It was a great cover for the blushing! And for this Misty was fortunate. But still not totally understanding of why she blushed.

It may have been the heat getting to her, could have been not having anything to eat, maybe anger at the construction workers that had been delayed or maybe the fact Roark was showing the kind of kindness and compassion Misty didn't get a lot of at the Cerulean gym.

But either way Roark was being kind to her in ways she had never been treated in a long time.

They walked for another few hours on the road together, it was anything but quiet. Misty had told Roark the whole story of leaving the gym, getting her bike stolen, Watson poke co, and meeting up with him at the construction zone.

Roark told her about how he got there, his trip, the letter and helping the construction workers.

"So that's how it happened!" Roark finished.

"Wow!" Misty said in awe.

She had never been to the Sinnoh region so she was amazed to hear stories about it.

"So that black eye of yours. Does it hurt?" Roark said starring at her.

"A little but now as much as before." Misty replied putting her hand over it. She had totally forgotten about the shiner on her eye.

"I'm sure when we get to Saffron we can get it looked at." Roark said looking ahead.

Misty was blushing yet again about how caring Roark was being. She seemed to be developing a crush on him for his sweet nature.

"We're close I know it!" Roark said as he kept moving forward.

The sun had moved farther west now than it was a while ago. It was going to set soon Misty knew it, Roark knew it.

"We gotta hurry!" Misty said. Almost immediately the redness in her cheeks vanished as she ran farther North.

"Hey slow down!" Roark yelled trying to catch up. "What's wrong!? You gonna turn into a pumpkin if you don't make it to Saffron before sunset!?"

Why was Misty even running? She asked herself this over and over but something deep down was telling her to run. Something told her that something was in Saffron City and was waiting for her. But what? What was it?

They finally made it to the border line to Saffron city after running without stop for ten minutes or so.

"Gosh you run fast Misty!" Roark yelled practically dragging his legs walking.

"Yeah well it's important! I can't tell you now because it's hard to explain and you'll think I'm crazy or something." Misty panted.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Roark said putting a caring hand on her shoulder.

Misty didn't even care if she was red again. Her best cover up was that she was tired from the running.

"When we get to the pokémon centre I'll tell you." Misty said walking into the well lit city of street lights and store signs.

End of chapter 6!

Chapter 7 coming soon I hope!

Authors note: Dear reader it's me again. Yes I know it's been a while since my last update on but I have been very busy. I promise I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do. It's just going to take some time. More than I want it to.

So please stay with me!

And review guys! It means a lot and it makes me a better writer!


	7. Up The Road Without a Tire

CHAPTER 7: Up The Road Without A Tire!

Alex, Ash, Pikachu and Ditto were well on their way to Celadon City by this time. A quick detour around a construction zone through a forest road wasn't as bad as Ash thought.

They were making great time. The driver (they learned that his name was Carl) even said so.

They drove the country roads. It was the long way and everyone knew that, but Alex and Ash couldn't complain at all they were getting a ride after all.

Suddenly a large boom came out of nowhere. Everyone bounced in their seats and banged their heads off the roof of the cab.

Carl slammed down on the brakes as they rammed into a tree, while spinning like a top. Wild Pigey, Starly and others came flying out of the tree in panic.

"Awh! That's not cool!" Alex hollered putting his head on this head.

"Everyone okay?!" Carl yelled back.

"I've had better days!" Ash laughed patting his head. "Pikachu are you alright?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he peeled himself off the windshield.

Ditto as stuck in the passenger side airbag.

"Ditto dude!" Alex said as he grabbed Ditto.

"Okay can everyone get out?" Carl asked as he opened the driver seat door.

"Yeah" Ash and Alex both replied.

Alex who was sitting behind the driver could get out no problem but Ash had difficulties trying to open his door.

The whole right side of the car was pressed against the tree.

"Dude just slide out this side!" Alex said pulling Ash by the arm out of the back seat.

"Well kids looks like we got ourselves a flat and the car has been smashed up." Carl pointed out as he examined the car.

Pikachu was now at this time sitting comfortably on Ash's head and Ditto was on Alex's right shoulder.

As Alex and Ash discussed what to do now with the driver something on the ground had caught Pikachu's eye.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he jumped off Ash's head.

Ash, Alex and the driver were too busy coming up with ideas of what to do to notice Pikachu was scratching something on the ground.

This caught Dittos attention immediately. They continued looking at the narrow line left in the dirt on the road. The line was about as thick as a leather belt.

Pikachu and Ditto kept trying to get everyone's attention but they just ignored them.

"Well I don't think we will be able to push it at all." Alex said with is arms crossed as he kicked at the tires. "Pikachu! Ditto! What are you doing!? Can't you see we are trying to come up with a plan!"

"Yeah you guys, maybe you should quiet down its hard enough to think as it is with all this stuff going on." Ash said as he bent down and gave them a little push each. "Go play or something okay. But stay in the area."

Pikachu and Ditto felt shunned from them. They continued to stand around the spot where the belt like line was.

"Well I could call for a tow truck and then we could get a ride from the driver." Carl said as he grabbed his cellphone.

"Don't those trucks usually only seat three people?" Alex said now putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well we could call for someone to come pick us up I guess." Carl said flipping the phone open. "Might take a while though."

Ash finally was getting a good look at Carl. Well he was looking at him before but he really wasn't paying any attention to him what so ever. He had light brown hair cut very short, just so that he didn't look bald but it was cut around the scalp to a thin layer. He also had five o'clock shadow that covered most of his face. He wore a white and orange hat on that had the cab company name on it. And an orange jacket with the company name on the back. Also blue jeans and a white t-shirt with what seemed to be coffee, pizza, juice and pudding stains but Ash wasn't sure, he didn't want to know or find out. He also smelled like old fish.

"Or we could walk there?" Ash said quietly hoping no one heard him.

"That's a crazy idea! Jeez that's stupid of you to think!" Alex snapped.

But he wasn't yelling at Ash but the driver. As Ash was examining the driver Carl from top to bottom he missed something Carl said.

"Ash would you tell him that it's a stupid idea!" Alex said nudging Ash.

"What?" Ash said stumbling backward not noticing Alex's request.

"You didn't hear him!?" Alex said surprised. "He said we should walk!"

"Huh!?" Ash said shocked.

Ash was amazed that Carl had said the same as him.

"Well I'm walking back to Vermillion city! You kids are on your own if you're gonna be like that!" Carl said throwing his hat on the ground and stomping off the way they came.

"Fine we don't need a hobo driving us around and telling us what to do!" Alex hollered after him.

"Alex?" Ash said in question.

"Well his phone didn't have service so he said we could walk!" Alex said raising his hands in the air.

"How are we gonna get to Celadon now!?" Ash yelled pushing Alex back a bit.

"Well figure something out brah. Okay brah!" Alex said as he shoved Ash back. "And don't push me either brah!"

"Don't call me brah!" Ash said pushing him again.

"I can call you whatever I want brah! And I told you not to push me!" Alex said pushing Ash to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" Ash snapped. "What the Muk did I do?"

"For being an idiot!" Alex said as he smacked Ash on the head. "I'm surprised that Misty girl even likes you at all! She must be a real idiot to like you!"

Ash was ticked at Alex and Alex was ticked at him. Neither one even knew why they were arguing. But suddenly something inside Ash broke! And he grabbed Alex's legs and pulled him to the ground. Ash quickly punched Alex in the face several times as hard as he could.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Ash yelled in his face.

"She's a total dunce!" Alex laughed.

Ash banged his knee into Alex's stomach in rage. Ash hit him harder than he thought because Alex started to spit blood out of his mouth quite a bit more than expected.

Ash came to his senses and helped Alex up and leaned him up against the car.

"Oh my Lugia! You have quite the fight in you bud." Alex laughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh man Alex I'm so so so so soooooooo sorry!" Ash said almost begging for forgiveness.

"Settle down man! It was just an act!" Alex said trying to get the rest of the blood off his face.

"What?" Ash said as if he had just missed the end of the world and the recreation of it.

"I wanted to see how much you wanted to go to this Celadon thinger." Alex said crossing his arms.

"But why did you insult Misty!?" Ash said still kind of angry inside about the things that he had said about her.

"Because I knew that is what would grind your gears. But I didn't think you would go on a full on riot and go all Infernape on me!" Alex said pulling away from the car and picking up Ditto who didn't even notice the scrap that was going on between the two. Same thing with Pikachu.

"But how did you?" Ash stopped himself.

"Remember when we first met and you told me something about a Misty." Alex said now smiling.

"You sly bugger!" Ash said scratching his head. "So you didn't mean any of that?"

"No of course not! I just wanted to test something with this relationship between you two." Alex chuckled.

"Oh! You shouldn't play with people's emotions like that!" Ash said in a bratty manor as he picked Pikachu off the ground.

"Sorry man! Had to!" Alex apologized. "We still cool?" Alex made a fist and stuck it out.

"Yeah just don't do it again okay!" Ash said looking to the side. "And yeah I guess so." Ash stuck out a fist and the two pounded each other's knuckles and laughed a bit.

Ash had made a new bond with Alex even though Alex would play mind games with Ash and other people all the time. Ash always wanted a brother or sister and Alex was like the brother he never had. Like Alex had become one of Ash's closest human friends in a long time. This made as yearn for the days with Misty and Brock. All the adventures with them were what Ash missed the most.

"So I guess we're walking to Saffron huh." Alex laughed as he walked north. "It's not like we can drive that car anyways haha!"

"Yeah you're right! We can walk!" Ash laughed catching up.

"We might have to camp out tonight though." Alex smiled.

"That's fine we can ruff it a bit. It's not like you have never done that" Ash giggled.

"Shut up!" Alex said rolling his eyes.

"So where did you stay last night anyway?" Ash asked still giggling. "I think that chansy had the hots for you!"

"Ha Ha! You're so funny Mr. Ketchum!" Alex said sarcastically. "I'll just say it was dark and it smelled worst than I did this morning."

"Okay I don't wanna hear anymore!" Ash putting his hands up in a stop it motion.

Ash felt like Alex was a younger brother who he could trust and have a good time with and Alex was proving to live up to the hype.

"Hey Alex!" Ash laughed.

"Yeah?" Alex said with Ditto wrapping itself around his head.

"What do you think happened to Smelly Carl the cab driver?" Ash asked while Pikachu waked him in the head with his tail.

"Who cares?" Alex said shrugging.

"Let's come up with the craziest place he went possible!" Ash laughed.

"Okay! I'll start! He when to host the 6 o'clock news and tell everyone about his back acne!" Alex smiled.

"How about he went to do his other part time job...eating the mystery foods and junk off his shirt!" Ash chuckled.

They were acting like little kids and they knew it of course but it's this kind of fun that brings out the best in some people and brings friends together. Making best friends in the process.

They two continued to laugh and talk with each other like true friends to Saffron City!

Chapter 7 end!

Chapter 8 coming soon to a computer near you!

Yet another author's note:

Hey everybody! It's me the author again. And this had to be the shortest elapse time I've ever had on this story! I'm very proud!

This chapter was basically based around trust and friendship if you hadn't already figured that out. Two things that are very important to people in this world as far as I understand. And as we even get older it proves you are never too old to make such bonds even if you have only known the person for a few days. Ash and Alex prove that when you have friends different people have ways to express friendship.

This has been a "The Author Is Trying To Sound Deep" write up.

SERIOUSLY GUYS AND GALS REVIEW THIS THINGER OKAY!

TELL ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE MORE OF, LESS OF, THE SAME AMOUNT OF! IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION OF HOW YOU THINK THE STORY MIGHT GO I MIGHT USE THAT! BECAUSE I GET WRITERS BLOCK A FAIR BIT AND SOMETIMES I NEED IDEAS!

IT HELPS AND MEANS A LOT. EVEN THE NICE COMMENTS GET TO ME AND MAKE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY WRITING AND MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE OF THIS THING!


	8. I Kissed A Boy

Come on people review this please or I'll hunt you down and make you review it by pressing your hands on the keyboard!!! Come on guys I need you to review it to know what I'm doing right and wrong!

Chapter 8: I Kissed a Boy!

By night fall Misty and Roark had just reached the gate of Saffron City and now were going into the pokémon centre for the night.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy." Misty said politely to the woman behind the counter. "Do you have anywhere we can stay tonight?"

"Oh hello there Misty! Headed to Celadon I see. Of course we have room for you and your friend over there." Joy said smiling.

Roark was standing right behind Misty so you couldn't see his mouth behind Misty's head but he was doing that nice schoolboy smile people do when they want something.

"Sure am! Just had a little unexpected detour. And thanks so much!" Misty said as Nurse Joy took a few steps out from behind the counter.

"So is that fellow your boyfriend? You two most likely want to share a room right?" Joy whispered in Misty's ear.

"BOYFRIEND!? SHARE A ROOM!?" Misty said loud in shock. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you don't understand he's just my friend that's a boy and we just met! We're traveling together."

Misty was blushing sooooooooooooooo badly now that she looked like a corphish with a bad sunburn.

"Okay whatever you say there! Two rooms it is!" Joy laughed playfully.

Roark didn't even hear anything they said he was busy talking to some people sitting at a table drinking tea and watching baseball on the television. Misty thought this was a good thing the less he heard the better.

"This is your room Misty." Joy said as she opened a wooden door.

The room wasn't as nice as the one she had stayed in at Vermillion. But that was in a gym and this was a pokémon centre.

"Roark you're just down the hall! Follow me." Joy said taking him by the hand.

Misty threw he stuff onto the floor and slammed down on the bed on her back. She just laid there starring at the ceiling, wondering what Joy was saying to Roark.

"I could actually like this guy?" Misty asked herself. "I've only known him for a few hours. But yet I think I have a crush on him."

Misty continued to reel this through her mind all night.

Misty didn't get a wink of sleep that night. She walked out of the room around 3:30 a.m. and almost totally forgotten about Roark and that he was traveling with her.

She was about three feet from the exit when a voice whispered in her ear. "Sleep walking?"

Misty jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. She turned around slowly and saw nothing. Nothing but the dark hall with a few pot lights in the ceiling on. She never noticed how eerie a pokémon centre was in the dark.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder!

Misty screamed so loud that she could be heard from space.

"GAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed repeatedly.

"Calm down." The voice said as if the person projecting the voice was going to fall asleep.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I can't calm down you freak! I don't have any money! So please don't kill me!" Misty pleaded.

"Misty it's..." The voice yawned.

"How do you know my name you creeper! You're a stalker arn't you? What's stopping me from kicking you between the legs and calling the cops!?" Misty said quickly.

"Misty settle..." The voice snapped.

But out of nowhere Misty was zipping her right foot through the air. Then bang and a loud moaning cry. Misty stood over the person proud of herself, until.

It was Roark. Wait it was Roark?

"Oh my gosh!" Misty said concerned dropping to the floor to Roark's aid. "I"m so, so, so , so ,so sorry Roark! I didn't know!"

"It's fine." Roark wheezed well curled up in a ball on the floor with his arms between his legs.

"No it's not! I Should have paid attention!" Misty argued.

Roark looked up at her with his big brown eyes. He had that "it's okay" look in his eyes. Almost like a cute puppy dog stare.

Misty couldn't resist his look as he sat up. She had to kiss him. He was clearly flirting with her... right? Or maybe it was just Misty trying to still get over Ash by replacing him with a different guy.

Roark had been so nice to Misty in the time she had known him showing that kindness one only gets from a boyfriend or girlfriend. Misty had never really had a boyfriend before. Of course all the attention was put on her sisters and not her and she was too busy for a relationship and she always made up excuses when she was asked, for some reason but she never why she did it. She just thought she was never ready but at 24 and never really having a boyfriend or really kissing a boy she felt desperate. Her sisters got guys so fast it looked easy. There was a new boy in the gym every week.

Her fans often asked her to dinner but she often rejected in a nice way with an excuse like "I'm kind of busy for the rest of the week. Maybe some other time." Which was perfect because she worked the gym 24/7.

She yeaned for the day she would meet Mr. Perfect and she loved the idea of him sitting right in front of her.

She couldn't control herself. He smiled a flirty but tired smile and she did the same. He was practically asking for her to kiss him.

So she puckered up and went for it. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see if he was doing the same.

"Just a peck that's it." She told herself over and over.

Roark couldn't even see his hand in front of face it was too dark and he needed his glasses to see somewhat better. So he didn't see Misty leaning in closer and closer.

Roark was making faces trying to see. Like squinting his eyes, turning his head side to side and others. But it ended up with him squinting and his lips puckered like he ate a sour lemon.

Roark didn't and couldn't see her coming but Misty finally hit his lips with hers.

"This is what it's like?" Misty asked herself. "Wow. It's like floating on a cloud."

Roark thought he had just put his hand on his month and didn't notice Misty was kissing him.

He after all was very tired (It's like 3:30 a.m. so you gotta remember).

Misty pulled away and grabbed what seemed to be Roark's hand and helped him up.

"Well you should get back to bed Misty. You need your rest if you're gonna walk to Celadon city with me." Roark stood up and broke away as he walked back to his room.

"Wow. So that's what it's like?" Misty said putting her hand over her mouth as Roark left her standing alone in the main entrance in the dark.

THAT MORNING:

Misty had slept for at least three hours. It wasn't a lot but it would at least get her to Celadon... maybe.

She still couldn't believe Roark had kissed her back (Little does she know haha). She wondered if things would be weird between herself and Roark.

She packed up and took off to the main entrance again.

Nurse Joy was standing at the counter treating some woman's pokémon. There were people sitting around the tables having coffee and talking and people talking on the video phones. But no Roark.

"Okay have a nice day." Joy smiled at the woman as she walked off with her pokeballs.

"Oh Misty! There you are!" She said waving at her.

"Oh hey there. Have you seen Roark? Or is he still sleeping?" Misty asked as she walked up to the counter.

"Yes that is what I wanted to talked to you about. Well you see he left around 4:00 this morning." She said grabbing a note from behind the counter. "Here he told me to give you this."

Misty took the note and read it over several times.

It was in red ink and smelt like sand and rocks.

"Just like Roark." Misty thought.

The note said.

_**Hey Misty its Roark.**_

_**Look I decided to move on ahead without you. My girlfriend is gonna meet me in Celadon and I promised I'd be there to meet her when she got out of the cab.**_

_**Sorry Misty I'm truly sorry. Please don't hate me too much but I'm kind of in love with this girl and she'd kill me if I wasn't there.**_

_**See you in Celadon: Roark.**_

Misty couldn't believe it. "There another woman?!?!?!" Misty said out loud.

"What was that?" Joy said puzzled. "Gosh you take a long time to read stuff."

"I got to get to Celadon!!!!!!!!!" Misty yelled bursting out the front door.

"He's most likely three quarters the way there!" Joy hollered after her.

Misty was chasing a guy who didn't even like her or even know what he did to make her crazy about him. It seemed like Misty had totally forgotten about Ash and had moved onto Roark.

What could this mean for Ash? What could this mean for Misty? Could the chance of a relationship become so small that it won't even exist anymore? And for pete sake will Alex get that bad smell of rotten eggs out of his clothing for good?

All these questions and a few more are going to be answered in the next chapters so stay tuned!

And please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A Faint Resemblance

Authors Note:

Hey people the reason this is taking so long is because I've had writers block a bit and I've been busy lately. I will finish and I will get this story to you the public as fast as I can. That's a promise.

Also if you could review after reading please do so. That makes me really happy to know people are enjoying my work.

CHAPTER 9: A Faint Resemblance

We pick up this end of the story in the woods outside Saffron City.

It was night fall Ash, Pikachu, Alex and Ditto had been walking for hours. Alex hadn't been able to capture any pokémon to fly them to Saffron or straight to Celadon because his capture stylus's battery was dead. So they thought it would be a good idea to stop for the night.

"Ash man I'm pooped! I can't like go on! Leave me here, take Ditto with you. Just go on without me." Alex said tired, dropping to the ground as he ripped off his shoes and massaged his feet.

"...okay..." Ash said as he kept walking. "Come on Ditto!"

"Dude you're not suppose to actually leave me here!" Alex called jumping at Ash to tackle him to the ground.

"Missed me." Ash said speed walking.

"Brah can we just stop for the night? It's getting late." Alex complained. "I'll even start a fire."

"Fine." Ash nodded. "So that's all you can do huh? Start fires? Why am I not surprised."

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to a flat ground near a small river.

"This river isn't on the map is it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. We don't even have a map?" Ash said scratching the back of his head.

"It seems good." Alex said totally ignoring Ash's comment about the map. "If they taught me anything at ranger school it was how to set up camp and pick the perfect camp site. Good job Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried with a smile meaning "Thanks a lot Alex."

"Those trees would make a good shelter from the weather if it gets rainy or something...right?" Ash said trying to act like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah pretty good. Doubt it will rain. If you look at the sky there's not a cloud in sight." Alex shook his head.

"Alex it's night time. There's not gonna be any clouds!" Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Actually." Alex didn't even wanna bother finishing. He already seemed like a total geek by knowing all about the camp grounds.

When Alex was in ranger school he slacked off a lot. His father was the principal at the school and that's partly why he was there. The other reason was when he lived with his mom he often would start fights and get in other troubles in their town so his mom shipped him off to live with his dad.

He basically was the worst student ever and a teacher's worst nightmare. He shot spitballs, stuck gum in peoples hair, made rude comments in class, never did his work, copied other peoples tests and snuck into the teachers' lounge to steal test answers for the final exams and got away with it. And much more. But he made it somehow. Part of it was his encounter with May when she seemed like she was into the romantic, smart and mature guys. After he met her he pretty much cleaned up his act. But after he graduated he never saw her again.

So it looked bad that when the top slacker knew how to start a fire and knew what type of ground makes a good camp ground. He was asleep during that class which made it even weirder.

He had the fire all ready and everything. Ash was impressed, after all the only pokémon he had on hand was Pikachu so he couldn't really start a fire with him.

"There now we can stay warm." Alex nodded proudly. "Now we need something to eat."

"I saw some berries over there I think." Ash pointed.

"Well go get em. Jeez I've been doing all the work." Alex said as he laid on the ground and used his arms as a pillow.

By the time Ash went to pick berries Pikachu and Ditto were asleep by the fire.

"Guess they're no help to me. And Alex is lazier than a Slakoth." Ash muttered as he walked into the dark.

He couldn't see even an inch in front of his face. All he saw was the dim light casted by the fire behind him and the full moon and stars.

Ash looked up. "Gosh what a nice night. The stars are so beautiful, just like eyes." Ash spoke quietly to himself. "Just like her eyes." Ash let out a long sigh and continued on to the berry bush or at least what he thought was the berry bush.

He tripped right into it and was pricked by thorns and needles but he found some strange pinkish berries. He'd never seen them before but they were the berries he spotted before they set camp. The night was getting to him so he wasn't picky with what he had. He took them back to the fire and dropped them on Alex's head. Alex was already half asleep.

"Whoa!!!! Jeez what the hell!?" Alex yelled as he jumped up.

"Sorry brah my bad." Ash chuckled.

"Shut up." Alex moaned. "So these are them?"

"That's them." Ash pointed at the pink berries.

"They don't look like anything I've ever seen before." Alex said picking one up and tapping at it.

"Well don't argue with me okay man at least there's food!" Ash said grabbing a berry off the ground.

Ash inspected the berry a bit.

"Dude I know I'm not the smartest star in the night sky but I know that that isn't a peacha berry." Alex throwing the berry into the fire.

The fire made a huge flare and settled back to normal.

"See that proves it all right there!" Alex pointed at the fire. "They're dangerous to eat because they are exploding berries!"

"Alex if I threw my shoe into the fire it would flare too. Does that mean my shoe will explode? No it doesn't, because that's what fires do when something is added to them!" Ash explained.

"Well I'm not eating it. It doesn't seem safe to me." Alex said as he crossed his arms and legs.

"Oh yeah this coming from the guy who climbed through cheap, old and dusty air vents." Ash sighed.

"Well if you explode don't come crying to me." Alex said laying back down on the ground.

Pikachu and Ditto were still asleep by the fire. "Well I guess they're not that hungry." Ash sighed again.

Ash had sat by the fire in silence the only noises were the sounds of the night pokémon, the crackling of the fire and Alex snoring.

Ash hadn't yet eaten any of the berries. "I know it's crazy to think they explode but I could still get really sick." He thought to himself.

He picked up the largest, juiciest, pinkest berry there was. He examined it a bit and decided to take a chance and take a bite.

He opened his mouth just a little. "One bite that's it." He told himself.

He bit down lightly. The berry wasn't too hard but not too soft. Ash personally thought it would be harder than that. The juices filled his mouth like a flooded river. It tasted like a mix between a banana, a peach, a pear, a watermelon and a blueberry.

"Man that's good." Ash thought to himself again.

He took another bite and another of the sweet fruit. He didn't stop till the whole berry was gone.

Then it hit him a nasty after taste. A mix of flavours there were so many Ash couldn't even count them all. A few were a large mix between ear wax, grass, dirt, onions, liver, lima beans, rotten eggs and more.

Ash started to spit trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Poison berries?" Ash asked himself.

He only knew of one way to get poison out of his body. Throw it back up before it was too late.

He ran to a bush far away from the fire and got ready to up chuck. Then he saw it. A spike belt in the far end of the bush. He didn't have time to pick it up he had to throw up now.

Ash started sweating, shaking and felt like his eyes were on fire.

"Oh god I'm gonna die!" Ash yelled finally throwing up what he ingested.

After that Ash could barely stand up. All he remembered was falling to his knees and the whole scene of the dim fire going black and then a loud thud.

"Dude? Dude? Dude?" A voice called.

All Ash could see was black. "Alex?" Ash asked himself.

"Pika! Pika Pikaaaaaaa!" A squeaky voice called.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked himself again.

"Ditto." Another voice called.

"And Ditto too?" He asked again.

Then he felt a squishy jello like thing on his head and a light licking sensation on his cheeks. And then a large amount of water getting poured onto his head.

He immediately came to and jumped to his feet.

He saw Alex laughing so hard he fell on the ground with a bucket in his hand, Ditto and Pikachu were at least 10 feet away from Ash's back and were keeping a distance.

"Oh my Lugia! That's a side splitter! You should have seen your face!" Alex laughed holding his sides and almost crying on the ground.

"I could have died you idiot!" Ash yelled.

"Oh please!" Alex giggled wiping a tear off his face. "It was just a bucket of water. It's not like you were gonna drown. I was being nice by putting it on your face. I was gonna dip your hand in it and then you'd piss yourself. That'd be funny as Muk if you ask me."

"No I mean after I ate the berry." Ash said wringing water out of his hair.

"I told you there was something funky about those berries." Alex shook his head as he stood up.

"No you thought they were exploding berries!" Ash moaned.

"Well they sure as hell made your insides explode so they got on your outside if you know what I mean." Alex said making a barfing motion with his hands.

"Just shut up. Where'd you get that bucket?" Ash sighed pointing at the bucket on the ground.

"Oh that thing I found it in the bush where you tossed your cookies." Alex joked. "I also found this thinger here."

Alex pulled out a large belt with spikes on it.

"The spike belt." Ash said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You've seen it before?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes I have. I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me." Ash said taking the belt from Alex.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he ran to Ash and Alex.

Ditto followed along slowly.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika! Pika." Pikachu chirped like a car alarm. Most likely meaning. "That's what made the cab crash!"

"Whoa he's going Mankey on you. What's wrong with him?" Alex asked.

"He's seen it before I think." Ash told him. "Right buddy?"

"PIka." Pikachu nodded yes.

"Hey why do you suppose that that is all the way out here?" Alex asked again. Ash could just see all the question marks floating around in Alex's brain at the time.

"Look at this. There are bits of rubber in the spikes." Ash pointed.

"Ash you don't think?" Alex's eyes widened.

"I do think. I think we have someone who's trying to stop us from getting to Celadon at all costs. Even death." Ash said.

"So do you think those berries were just planted there for us to find and eat?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know. But I thought this area was a little to clear cut for camping, I mean we're in the middle of a country lane, what are the chances?" Ash replied scratching his chin.

"Man right now I just got the feeling someone or something is watching us and has been all last night." Alex whispered in Ash's ear.

"You feel that too huh. We should pack up and get moving fast." Ash whispered back.

They took turns cleaning up the grounds. The first thing Ash did was chuck those repulsive berries into the river.

They made great time especially with the idea of being on the other end of someone's binoculars.

They pretty much ran back onto the road and were running and speed walking as fast as they could.

When they reached a distance they felt was good and somewhat safe the slowed down a bit. But just like a wild animal (or pokémon) they were ready at a moment's notice to sprint down the road.

"You think we're out of view?" Ash asked Alex.

"Maybe." Alex answered. "You know I saw this movie once just like this. The people's car got a flat tire from a spike belt and they were in the middle of nowhere. And these mutants were watching them through binoculars and the mutants picked them off one by one."

"Alex this isn't a movie!" Ash explained. "I'm certain that we're just a little shaken up from all the stuff that's been going on."

"Maybe the creepers are copying the movie!" Alex said concerned.

"Alex I told you this isn't a movie!" Ash said.

"You sure? What if the creepers are filming us... right now?" Alex said freaked out. "And what if this celebration is a trap to get everyone to fight and kill each other!"

"Alex you're truly screwed up." Ash said chuckling. "Holy shiznet you're paranoid."

"Am I?" Alex said in a creepy tone.

"Okay maybe the sun is getting to you. You should eat something." Ash said trying not to be scared of Alex's theory which was starting to make sense in a weird way.

"The sun! That's another thing! It's been too sunny! Have you noticed the last time we were in rain was in that forest a few days ago? That's because the creepers are messing with the weather!" Alex said hugging himself. "Like this other movie I saw! Everything was run by computers and the humans didn't even know! They were like in a simulator created by the computers."

"Stop comparing everything to movies Morpheus." Ash rolled his eyes.

They continued to walk and every now and then Alex would get a "feeling" and tell Ash to jog or run a little or maybe walk a bit faster.

Ash thought Alex was totally off his nut. But he had a point the weather was a bit weird. It was constant sun and never over cast or raining (with the exception of when Ash first set off to Celadon).

Alex continued to make connections to movies to the little adventure he and Ash were on.

Finally they reached Saffron City. But the sun was going down.

"About time I've had just about enough of you." Ash sighed a happy sigh and walked to the pokémon centre.

"Hey that's another thing there! The sun is going down earlier and time is passing way faster than a few days ago." Alex screamed.

"Well you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun." Ash rolled his eyes sarcastically as the doors to the centre opened.

Chapter 9 end.

Chapter 10 coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW! EVERY COMMENT COUNTS!


	10. Nurse Brock To The Rescue

REVIEW AFTER READING PLEASE!

CHAPTER 10: Nurse Brock To The Rescue

Misty was chasing a guy that really didn't even like her. But she ran so fast up the road you wouldn't even think she was running it was more like flying.

"I gotta find Roark!" Misty said desperately.

Misty was starting to surprise and scare herself. She was chasing a guy which is very unlike her. But I guess all those years of being alone and yearning to your soul mate can do that to you.

"Who is this girl he's so in love with?" Misty yelled as she ran farther and farther.

She was gonna make Celadon city at this pace in less than an hour.

Until (Me: Of course this has to take a dramatic turn haha) Misty tripped herself and went face first onto the dirt road.

"Now I know what they mean by 'eat dirt'" Misty moaned.

Her once flawless face now had a black (now purple) eye and a ton of scars and scratches from the dirt and rocks on her face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Misty whimpered as she stood up.

"Misty!?" A voice called.

"Roark?" Misty said hopefully.

It wasn't Roark but.................. Brock!

"Misty? Is that you Misty? Are you okay?" he called from the top of a ridge.

"Brock? Brock! It's you!" Misty yelled wiping rubble off her knees.

"Yeah! Are you alright?" he called again.

"Fine I guess." Misty replied.

"Hang on I'll be right down!" Brock yelled.

Brock jumped down the ridge like a rabbit. He was at the bottom facing Misty in no time flat.

He took her hand and helped her stand straight. There was still no romantic relationship between the two. They had just stayed good friends.

"Thanks Brock." Misty said thankfully.

"No problem..... Oh my! What happened to your eye?" Brock questioned.

"Long story. I can see out of it no problem it just hurts a little." Misty sighed.

"I think I have something for that in my bag. Hold on a second." Brock said getting a better look at her eye then digging through his backpack.

He held out a small, blue container of ointment.

"Here we go. Just apply this around your eye on the purple spots. I also have some medicine for those scars maybe." Brock nodded.

Misty put the blue ointment around her eye as Brock dug through his bag again.

"Make sure you rub that in, the last thing you want is a eye covered in blue." Brock laughed.

Misty rubbed it in good. The texture of the ointment was gooey and gross and smelt like tuna.

"I couldn't find the medicine for the scars sorry. I forgot to pack it I guess. But I do have band-aids." He said lifting a box of band-aids out of his backpack.

"Brock why do you have all this stuff?" Misty asked putting band-aids on a cut in her forehead.

"You never know when you will get a black eye." Brock smiled. "And I wanted to impress Nurse Joy with my new medical skills."

"I knew it!" Misty hollered.

"Well what are you doing? Running or should I say sprinting to Celadon city?" Brock asked taking the ointment and band-aid box from Misty and putting them back into his bag.

"Well I am." Misty stalled.

"Just can't wait to see Ash huh?" Brock joked.

Misty went redder than she ever had before when she was with Roark.

"I knew it!" Brock hollered laughing.

"No I!" Misty argued but it was no use.

"You're in love with Ash." Brock giggled and teased.

"No I'm not!" Misty muttered as she turned redder than fire.

She was blushing out of control and couldn't cover it up.

"hmm.. Misty Ketchum? Ash Waterflower? Mrs. Ash Ketchum?" Brock laughed uncontrollably.

"Stop it Brock." Misty said as she tried to cover her face.

"Ash Ketchum; how do I love thy?" Brock joked gripping his hands together.

"That's enough!" Misty screamed punching Brock in the face.

"Whoa it was just a joke Misty." Brock said wiping his bloody noise.

"Don't joke about that!" Misty yelled.

This was just like old times almost but Misty usually pulled Brock by the ear not punch him. But Misty wasn't enjoying the fact Brock was making fun of her and Ash. Suddenly this made a big change. Misty just realized something, that she had just lashed out about a joke about her and Ash. She wasn't like this with Roark. This must mean something. That her crush on Roark was just that a crush a silly little fangirl/schoolgirl crush. She had only fallen for Roark's kindness and charm nothing more nothing less. But when Ash got brought up just then Misty realized that what had been there between them years ago was more than what it seemed. And now years later it's still there and coming back at her tenfold.

"So I was gonna ask you if you wanted to travel the rest of the way to Celadon City. Well whatever is left of it that is." Brock said checking if the bleeding had stopped yet.

"Of course! I'd love to! It'll be just like old times." Misty said patting him on the back like a younger sister would.

So they walked not sprinted or ran to Celadon together. Misty told Brock the same story she told Roark but with the story of her when she met up with Brock and why she was sprinting to Celadon.

Brock told her about the gym and asked her how her gym was holding up. They talked about their families and how the love life was going for Brock (Misty always changed the subject when Brock asked her about her love life). Brock also told her about his journey from Pewter Town to Celadon.

They walked for another hour or two. It did get a bit quiet at times when Misty asked about Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. That was really weird because Misty remembers Brock as always happy to talk about the two. Maybe something happened. Who knows?

A few cars drove by Brock was waving at a few of them.

"Who are they?" Misty always asked.

"You'll see when we get to Celadon." Brock always replied.

The windows were all tinted in the cars so Misty couldn't even see what color the persons hair was.

Maybe Ash was in one of them? Maybe that was why Brock waved. May and Max were sure to be in one and this other girl named Dawn that Brock told her about might have been in one as well.

And then finally after days and hours of traveling they made it Celadon City .Misty had the biggest sigh of relief between the two. So much had happened and she was just glad to finally be there. Misty should have been there days ago but she had so many detours the past while it was about time she got there.

She had almost totally forgotten about Roark by the time she walked into the city. Which depending on how you feel is a good thing.

Now there was only a few things on her list now.

Find the area where they're holding the celebration was at the top of that list. But right behind was finding Ash.

"Well finding the place where they're holding this thing shouldn't be too hard." Brock laughed and pointed at huge tents on the other side of the city that were lit up like Christmas trees.

Misty could see a faris wheel, a rollercoaster, large pokémon balloons, and a huge observation tower (Like the CN Tower) people could go up and view the whole city and a bit of the biking road and the other routes.

"Well that was easy." Misty smiled.

"Yeah let's go check in or something." Brock smiled back as they walked toward the tents.

Now the only thing on the top of her list was find Ash.

CHAPTER 10 END!

To be continued in Chapter 12 (because chapter 11 is Ash's story).

THERE YOU GO EVERYONE MISTY LIKES ASH MORE THAN ROARK!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. When In Doubt, Fly!

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 11: When In Doubt, Fly!

After checking into the pokémon centre for the night Ash and Alex and Pikachu and Ditto were split up once again in their own rooms.

"Well at least we are away from Alex and his crazy ideas now right Pikachu." Ash nodded at Pikachu once the door their room was shut. "Mean he's comparing the weather to the movie 'The Matrix' and the spike belt to that movie called 'The Hills Have Eyes'"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"hehe yeah! Well I suppose all we need is a good night's sleep. I mean so much happened in the woods last night so I guess Alex just got a lack of sleep." Ash said trying to piece together the night before.

"Pika." Pikachu cried out in a yawn as he jumped onto the bed and cruelled into a ball and fell asleep.

"Guess you're tired again too." Ash smiled petting the pokémon gently. "Come to think of it buddy you've been tired a lot lately, and Ditto too. It must just be all the stuff that's happened, it's making you tired."

Deep down Ash was surprised how much the two pokémon had been sleeping. He kept telling himself it was the adventure they were on but something was telling him it wasn't just that. But he could figure it out.

He didn't have much to do in the room alone and it was getting dark outside. So he laid down on the bed with Pikachu and went to sleep.

He went out like a light. But his dreams were haunted with Alex's theories of mutants watching them, the mutants or computers playing with the weather and that the mutants had probed Ditto and Pikachu so they slept all the time. And worst of all Misty, Alex, Pikachu, Ditto and Brock were falling down a bottomless pit and he could only save one of them. He would wake up and go back into this dream the second his head hit the pillow again. Every time he tried to take Misty's hand she always slipped out of his hand. So he tried to save someone else like Brock and he saved him and this worked for the other three but Misty always slipped through his fingers.

Morning came too soon Ash thought. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe time was going fast... nah.

Pikachu was still fast asleep on the bed. "Gosh you sleep a lot." Ash said as he looked at the clock on the wall. "9:30." He said in a determined tone.

Once again Ash opened up his backpack put Pikachu in and zipped it up half was and was headed out the door. But before he left something was on the floor and he just noticed it. A token just like his with a large PL on the front and on the back it read Misty Waterflower.

As dropped the coin in disbelief.

"She was here? But when?" Ash muttered picking the coin back up and putting it into his pocket with his.

Little did Ash know he had just stayed the night in the same pokémon centre and same room as Misty did the night before.

"I thought Joy was looking at me weirdly!"

He opened the door and saw Alex and his still sleeping Ditto in his arms waiting for him.

"Good Zapdos! You take forever!" Alex said walking quickly out the door.

"Alex you'll never believe that but-" Ash was cut off by Alex.

"No time for that! We gotta get going dude!" Alex said as he opened the doors to the outside world.

"Alex we have like three days to get there maybe more. We have more than enough time!" Ash coaxed.

But it was too late Alex was already out the door and Ash followed behind.

"I've got my capture stylus charged now so while you were asleep I caught a fearow. So now we can fly there! Just like we planned in the first place!" Alex said as he whistled.

A large, brown flying pokémon swooped down from the sky.

"We'll get there no time flat!" Alex yelled as the wind blew through his blonde hair.

"Alex why were you in such a hurry?" Ash yelled.

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Alex yelled back.

The sky was clear blue again that day. Not a cloud in the sky and the warm breeze felt great on Ash's face.

There was little communication between the two. Their pokémon still asleep and the fearow crying out every now and then.

"Alex what is it crying out for?" Ash asked many times over and over.

"I don't know. Just nerves I guess. Not every day you have a pro pokémon ranger flying on your back!" Alex laughed.

"Oh yeah where are they I don't see them?" Ash joked.

"Shut up." Alex whispered.

The flew for a while and then they saw it. A large hot air balloon of a meowth.

"Team Rocket! They're still alive?!" Ash yelled into Alex's ear.

"No duh!" Alex yelled back.

There they were. Much older but still in their team rocket uniforms but something was different their uniforms looked beat up and old.

Jessie, James and Meowth glared at them.

"Oh look the twerp has grown up!" Jessie pointed at Ash.

Ash couldn't believe they recognized him after all these years. He still had a hat with a pokeball on it. And his outfit had changed a bit.

"So now what are you guys gonna do your stupid oath!?" Alex mocked.

"How do you know these guys?" Ash whispered.

"We learned about them in ranger school." Alex whispered back.

"I'll have you know little boy we no longer work for team rocket so we're not going to do our little oath!" Jessie snapped.

"Okay chill out grandma." Alex hollered at her.

"Okay I may have gotten old but that gives you no right to say I look like a grandma!" Jessie snapped back again.

"Jessie calm down!" James and meowth both said.

"I can't calm down!" Jessie cried out.

"Now look what you've done!" James yelled.

"Little boy you should know it's not nice to call people rude names!" Jessie said in a mad tone.

"What's wrong with grandma. My grandma is really nice and sweet. I thought it would be a compliment." Alex laughed.

"What are you guys even doing if you don't work for Rocket anymore?" Ash called out trying to change the subject.

"We are going to the celebration to take the world's top trainers pokémon! Just think of it all the world's strongest here with their pokémon and let's not forget big egos!" James explained.

"Maybe we'll start with you!" Meowth cheered out pressing a button.

Alex and Ash braced themselves for what might happen. But nothing did. Meowth pressed it again. And still nothing. Meowth pressed it repeatedly and still nothing.

"Hold it- you gotta hold it down." James said pointing at the button.

"Well it gets stuck and-" Meowth said back.

"Oh forget it! Give me that." Jessie took the remote and chucked it at Alex's head. "Take that!"

It missed Alex`s head by an inch at least.

"Ha! You missed! You even throw like my grandma!" Alex laughed. "Come on fearow let's get going to Celadon City!"

The pokémon let out a big cry and flew into the distance.

Ash looked back and saw team rocket awe struck by how much Alex and Jessie were alike.

"Gosh it's like you two were separated at birth." James said in awe.

"Yeah and-" Meowth started.

"Not another word." Jessie muttered.

Team rocket just stood in their balloon floating in awe. Still amazed by Alex and Jessie.

"Ha Alex I've never heard someone stand up to them like that!" Ash laughed proudly. "But maybe Misty."

"Dude you're hopeless." Alex chuckled totally ignoring the first comment.

"What? What?" Ash asked.

"Nothing." Alex sighed still giggling.

Alex and Ash continued to fly to Celadon. The sun was still out and shining.

Ash looked down and for a split second saw red hair in a pony-tail on the side and brown spiky hair.

"Brock? Misty?" Ash whispered as he reached into his pocket and clenched the two coins.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing." Ash sighed.

And finally they made it. After days and hours of toil they made it to Celadon City!

Fearow landed in the town square. Alex and then Ash dismounted.

"Okay thanks fearow for your help!" Alex waved as the bird flew away.

"So here we are!" he smiled proudly.

"Here we are." Ash agreed.

"We made it." Alex said looking at all the people.

"Yeah we made it." Ash said looking at the giant tents up ahead of them.

"I don't know how but we made it." Alex laughed scratching his head.

"Me either pal." Ash laughed looking back at him.

"Hey you looking for someone." He asked.

"Uh um no! Not at all!" Alex blushed.

"May?" Ash asked.

"Um yeah." Alex said quietly not even trying to deafened himself.

"That's alright I'm looking for someone too." Ash chuckled slapping him on the back.

"Misty?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Ash said quietly. "Let's go check in or whatever. Maybe they'll be inside."

Ash wasn't afraid of admitting his feelings for Misty to Alex now because they had been through so much he could trust him now. Alex didn't mind admitting his for May either. Just more proof of a bond.

Pikachu and Ditto were still asleep at this time. Bringing back the idea that they had been probed.

"So Alex why did you want to leave the pokémon centre so fast?" Ash asked finally as they walked toward the tents.

"I'll tell you inside." Alex whispered softly.

End of Chapter 11!

To be continued.

Chapter 12 coming soon so stay tuned.

REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE!

Just so you know Ash got to Celadon before Misty. Just to clear up any confusion.


	12. So We Meet Again

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 12: So We Meet again

Brock and Misty approached the tents slowly but surely.

Misty had a hint of anxiety as she got closer. She couldn't help but think Ash won't remember her. Or she had change so much he wouldn't notice her.

Misty still looked the same pretty much. She was wearing a yellow short sleeve t-shirt that had a blue hood on the back of it and blue drawstrings to tighten the hood. She had short blue board shorts that had flowers on them too. And royal blue sandals with yellow tops on them. And she also had that ponytail off to her left side still.

What would Ash look like? She didn't even know what he would look like now?

"Welcome! One and all! My name is Nigel." A teenage boy with long, red and liberty spike hair welcomed. "And you are?"

"Uh Brock Harrison leader of the Pewter Town gym." Brock nodded.

"Welcome Brock we've been expecting you!" Nigel waved and smiled. "Of course you have your token right?"

"Uh yeah." Brock said grabbing a token out of his pocket.

Nigel inspected it and took out a pair of pliers out of his back pocket and tried to bend the metal. It didn't bend at all.

"It's good. Go on in." Nigel nodded with a big smile and patted Brock on the back.

"I'll see you inside!" Brock waved as the doors opened and a bright light came and went as the doors shut.

"Okay my dear!" Nigel nodded.

Misty felt like something wasn't right with Nigel as if he was being forced to be greeter. And his smile seemed to be like someone was pulling his cheeks. And the fact a teenager was saying "my dear" like a 50 year old man was weird too.

"Um Misty Waterflower gym leader of the Cerulean City gym!" Misty stated.

"Yep and your token?" Nigel grinned at her and held out his hand.

"Okay." Misty said reaching into her pocket.

She checked her pocket…. Nothing but lint. She checked the next one…. Nothing but a hair elastic. She took her backpack off and searched it like she would die if she didn't find the token.

She had looked through her bag for 10 minutes not only double checking but quadruple checking. She came up empty handed.

Nigel gave her a blank stare with the creepy forced smile.

"I know I have it here somewhere!" Misty said in panic.

"If you don't have your token I can't let you in miss." Nigel shook his head at her.

"Well come on! What other Misty Waterflower leader of the Cerulean City gym could there be?" Misty asked.

"Well…. About 57 others." Nigel giggled as he pointed to a large line up of Misty's.

"Whoa." Misty blurted out speechless.

"Yeppers. Get in line lady." Nigel said pushing her behind a velvet rope with all the other Misty's.

"Wow great costume!" A girl that looked nothing like Misty stated. "I bet you would have gotten in if you had your token."

"Um thanks I think." Misty said looking freaked out.

Then she saw more and more trainers come to the door and get checked in. She also saw other imposters. But she was only looking for Ash.

Then Roark came to the door with a beautiful young lady.

"So that's her?" Misty asked herself.

The girl had the most beautiful, long raven black hair she had ever seen. She had on skinny jeans and a white short sleeved t-shirt. She also had a bandana on her head.

"No wonder he left." Misty said playing with her thumbs.

"Go on in. I'm assuming she's with you?" Nigel asked as Roark and the girl walked forward.

"Yeah." Roark said as he held the girls hand and the doors shut again.

She saw Sabrina, Blaine and a tone of other gym leaders and well known trainers/coordinators walk through the doors.

When Sabrina encountered Nigel was one of the most humorous thing Misty had ever seen. Nigel's smile got on Sabrina's nerves so fast she threatened to shrink him and step on him. And Nigel was being so calm and weird about it.

To Misty, Nigel seemed like the type of guy that would tease people playfully never meaning it but was still a bit of a punk.

Nigel had a black t-shirt with a large white 98 on it. He had jean board shorts on and gold and black high tops on. And a single eyebrow piercing above his right eye. And terrible posture. But that off beat smile he had, something wasn't right about it, it didn't seem to match him at all.

A while had past and Misty was watching who was going in. She saw some trainers named Marina and Jimmy and they seemed to know Nigel. But Nigel didn't respond like a friend. He just waved them away.

Then a kind of cute boy with platinum blonde hair in a pokémon ranger outfit walked to the door and up to Nigel.

"Nigel! Bro!" The blonde boy said surprised as he gave Nigel a big brotherly hug.

"Who are you?" Nigel yelped.

"Nigel? I'm your brother." The blonde said with his eyes wide. "It's me Alex."

"Alex the pokémon ranger from Johto? Yes we are expecting you too. Please go in." Nigel said emotionless as he pushed Alex.

"Hey Alex!" A familiar voice called. "Alex we found you! You ran so fast you left me, Pikachu and Ditto behind."

"Pikachu?" Misty whispered as she started to go red. "Could it be."

Then all the imposters screamed out "ASH KETCHUM!!!!"

"Whoa um nice to see you all." Ash said shocked as he turned around to face all the Misty's. "Um all of you."

"It's me Misty!" They all cheered.

"No they're not I am." Misty said mad.

"Well is it just me or is Misty become a really common name now? Haha" Ash joked.

Ash turned back to Nigel.

"Here I'm guessing you want this?" Ash said taking out a token out of his pocket.

"Yes." Nigel nodded ever weirder.

"So he's your brother? Not what I expected. I didn't even know you had a brother." Ash asked quietly.

"Yeah well he's." Alex muttered.

"Wait a minute! You're not a girl! Your token says Misty Waterflower on it!" Nigel yelled.

"Oh sorry wrong one hehe." Ash giggled taking back Misty's token and taking out his own.

"My token!?" Misty gasped pushing to the front of the line. "I must have dropped it and Ash picked it up."

Misty knew when she saw Ash she would go really red but she just had to see him!

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" Misty cried as she reached the front.

"Huh?" Ash said scratching his head.

"Ash!" She cried again now at the front.

Misty's eyes were tight shut and she was afraid to open them.

"Misty?" Ash asked. "Misty? Is that you?"

The whole place went quiet. Misty opened her eyes a crack and saw a red cap with a pokeball on it.

"Ash?" She whimpered.

"Yes?" Ash said with his eyes wide.

Misty opened her eyes all the way. And saw him. The red cap with a pokeball, the black hair, the brown eyes, the gloves with finger holes, blue jeans and blue t-shirt with a lightning bolt on it.

Misty's face went red after she saw how much Ash had changed. Ash himself was still a bit dense but he was a bit red to.

Ash walked up to her and grabbed her hand and opened it. And put a small token (her token) in her hand and then he closed it.

"Lose something?" He smiled.

She climbed over the rope and she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Here." Ash said as he and Misty showed their tokens to Nigel.

"Go go on in." Nigel nodded without a smiled.

"Hey Al! You coming?" Ash yelled as the doors opened.

"I'll meet you there. I wanna talk to my brother." Alex said eyeballing Nigel up and down.

"Okay." Ash shrugged.

Misty was super red but as the doors opened and the light shone on her it covered her blushing but highlighted Ash blushing a bit and all Misty saw was Ash in bright beam of light.

Together they walked side by side and both Misty and Ash were ready to catch up on what they had been doing for the past 13 years.

CHAPTER 12 OVER!

CHAPTER 13 COMING SOON!

So they finally meant again. What's gonna happen now?


	13. First impressions

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 13: First impressions

Ash and Misty walked through the bright light that seemed to have no end into the tent.

All Ash could think of was how beautiful Misty looked. Misty could only imagine how handsome Ash looked.

Soon the light cleared and they saw a large area like a lobby in a hotel. The floor had stairs that went down about two feet and the floor was like a sinkhole and it had a few couches in it and a few coffee tables and a large pokeball in the center of the floor. The whole room was round like a circle and had royal red carpet and the walls were painted white. There was a pokémon healing machine where a few trainers were lined up, a capture stylus charger, video phones, a trading machine and a few other machines as well. There was a grand chandelier hanging from the center of the ceil perfectly lined up with the pokeball on the floor.

A few people were starting to whisper to each other after they got their eyeful of Misty and Ash together.

"Hey Misty these people seem very sociable! I like that." Ash nodded.

"Ash their talking about....never mind." Misty said with a sigh. She was just happy that she was with Ash again.

The room was playing all the latest pop music through the speakers in the walls. And the painting on the walls were of pokémon of coarse and famous trainers. But they were moving like a movie screen.

"Ash!" A girl with dark blue hair yelled happily.

"Huh? Hey Dawn!" Ash waved and Dawn ran toward him.

"How have you been?" Dawn said as they high fived and hugged.

The hug made Misty jealous a bit she had never hugged him.

"Good. And you?" Ash said excited.

"Just fine!" Dawn smiled. "Hey who's that? Is she your girlfriend?" Dawn was pointing at Misty.

Misty turned red and so did Ash.

"Oh no that's Misty she's my friend." Ash said just as Dawn was about to said something that he knew would embarrass both of them.

"So nice to meet you Misty." Dawn smiled as she stuck out her hand.

"Like wise Dawn." Misty faked a smile and shook her hand.

Misty saw Dawn as competition even if Dawn knew it or not.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I got invited if you must know!" Dawn said angry as if Ash was doubting her ability as a trainer.

"So you've gotten better at handling pokémon I guess." Ash laughed.

Dawn was getting mad easy for some reason. Misty could help but laugh a bit at her.

"For your information Ash Ketchum I have gotten many more ribbons since last time!!!!!!" Dawn snapped.

"Okay." Ash giggled.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE!!:

Alex was standing outside with Nigel trying to get him to understand that they are brothers.

"Nigel come on!" Alex begged. "For the last time we are related! I'm your older brother!"

"Please go inside!" Nigel said at last.

"Not until you-" Alex started.

"Look I don't know who you are but I'm sure you are a very nice person but please go away!" Nigel pushed Alex through the doors and shut them behind him.

Alex fell into the center of the conversation between Morty and Tate and Liza they were talking about battle tactics.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tate and Liza complained.

"Get out of here!" Morty said as he pushed Alex away into Dawn.

Alex knocked Dawn over and was sitting on her back.

"Haha thanks for catching me princess haha" Alex laughed standing up.

"Oh yeah this is my new friend Alex!" Ash laughed helping Dawn up.

"How ya'll doing?" Alex waved.

Misty was shocked by how well different of a ranger Alex was and so was Dawn. He had his uniform all messed up and dirty.

"How'd you meet him?" Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"Long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow." Ash said staring Misty in the eyes.

"Her eyes it's been too long." Ash thought to himself.

"His eyes it's been too long" Thought Misty.

"So I'm Alex pro pokémon ranger!" Alex smile shaking Dawn and Misty's hands.

"You mean semi-pro." Ash scoffed.

"You know something Ketchum!" Alex started but didn't even bother finishing.

"What?!" Ash shot back.

"Nothing... just nothing... I'm gonna go to bed now." Alex sighed as he walked up to the desk were a woman in a yellow and purple pantsuit checked him in.

"What's eating him?" Dawn asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Ash shook his head.

Misty watched Alex take a white and black cardkey from the lady and walk to the pokeball in the senter of the floor. He stomped his foot down and the pokeball split into two and the floor opened and revealed a bright neon green stair case.

"Well isn't that neat?" Misty said in awe.

"Yeah." Ash and Dawn agreed as the floor closed up.

"Wow that's cool!" Jimmy yelled as he stomped on the floor.

The woman behind the desk got really mad and hollered. "Hey you damn kid! Cut that out! You gotta check in to go down!"

Everyone in the lobby went quiet and soon started pointing and giggling like someone just told a not too funny joke.

Dawn let out a huge yawn. "I'm gonna check in now too. I'm bushed"

"Yeah Me too. You coming Misty?" Ash agreed as he walked to the desk with Dawn.

"Um sure." Misty shook her head yes.

"Welcome to The Pokémon Celebration featured in Celadon and sponsored by Watson poke co." The woman nodded.

"Man she looks a bit like what's her name from Vermillion." Ash and Misty both thought.

"Tokens?" She asked holding out her hand.

They dropped their tokens into her pale white hand. She was white as a sheet it didn't look healthy at all.

"Dawn, Ash and Misty? Okay Dawn and Misty you two will be sharing a room with another girl and Ash you will be sharing with two other guys as well." The woman said as she gave them their cardkeys.

"To open the door walk over to the pokeball on the floor and stomp your foot hard and it opens. Also you only get one key each. Keep them with you at all times, do not lose them, we want them back at the end of the celebration. Is that understood?" The woman explained.

"Yes." They all said quietly.

"Good. Now relax and enjoy your stay here." She smiled that same creepy smile Nigel gave them earlier.

Ash stomped his foot and the floor slide open and they walked down the glowing green stairs. The walls had those video pictures on them still. They came to a new level. This one not a flashy just a mellow shade of yellow carpet and light blue walls. And a big screen television and a large couch. But the room was huge and longer than the top floor.

It seemed girls rooms were on the left and boys on the right.

There were trainers and pokémon playing and watching some movie on the huge screen.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you two tomorrow." Ash said as he hugged Dawn and Misty.

Misty hand never hugged Ash before. He was warm at the touch and she felt somewhat safe now he was holding her.

They watched Ash walked down the hall, check the room number and stick the card in a slot on the right side of the door and pull it out and the door opened.

"Well I guess we're roomies huh." Dawn giggled as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah sure." Misty sighed.

Room number 34 the door read and Dawn did they same as Ash and the door opened revealing their new room and other roommate.

Chapter 13 end.

Chapter 14 coming soon.

WHO IS THIS NEW ROOMMATE? STAY TUNED!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Freak Out!

I'm gonna try to get the ball going to this chapter because the last two chapters have been slow so I'm gonna speed it up a bit here. Why you ask? Because nothing interesting could happen in those chapters as far as I saw it. And hey who's writing the thing here haha.

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 14: Freak Out!!

The Roommate was..... wasn't anyone it was just a coat hook.

"Well that was less epic that I had hoped." Misty rolled her eyes as she threw her stuff on the bed and pretty much went to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow. So did Dawn.

Ash on the other hand had his Roommates alright. No it wasn`t Drew, Kenny, Berry, Brock, Alex or anyone but two guys he had never even seen before. The room smelt like rotten tomatoes and eggs.

And on the bed sat two trainers farting and burping like pigs.

"Whoa it's Ash Ketchup!" They yelled with their mouths full of nachos.

"Um Ketchum." Ash sighed.

"No you're the guy on the ketchup bottle see!" The fat one said holding up a bottle with Ash's face on it.

"What?! Jeez they're doing all this without telling me!" Ash smacked his head.

"So I'm Sam and this is Baby!" Sam said wiping nacho cheese on his shirt and holding out his hand.

"Um no thanks." Ash giggle politely.

Sam was skinny like skinny as a stick. Ash could most likely break him by snapping him over his leg. And Baby was huge like really big and they both smelt like B.O!

The room had pizza boxes, chocolate wrappers, chip bags and other things on the floor and beds.

But there were only two beds and they both had their butts on one.

"So where do I sleep? I only see two beds." Ash asked staying close to the door.

"That's the thing. You're not actually suppose to be our roommate." Baby said chugging a full bottle of soda pop.

"What?" Ash yelled.

"Yeah!" Sam burped.

"Well where do I sleep?" Ash yelled.

"Not here! We don't like you Ketchup! You make guys like us look bad!" Baby growled.

Pikachu got sparks coming off his cheeks in rage.

"What are you talking about?" Ash clenched his teeth.

"Well you're a pokémon master and we're not!" Sam hissed.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Ash screamed.

"My uncle and aunts and sponsoring it!" Baby scoffed.

"You mean?" Ash gasped.

"Yep I'm kind of rich!" Baby smiled grossly.

"And the reason you got this room is for a very different reason." Sam laughed taking out a baseball bat.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as he opened the door.

"Pika!" Pikachu started but Sam hit him with the bat.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"You're next Ketchup!" Baby laughed.

Then bang everything went black and Ash was on the floor in a ball holding his head.

"Bag him Baby! Uncle Ragey will be proud of you!" Sam cackled

Ash woke up in a dark closet with Pikachu nowhere to be seen.

"Pikachu!" he called.

He then noticed the pain coming from his forehead. And the huge bleeding area there.

"Ahhh!" Ash said trying to reach his head but he couldn't.

His hands were tied and so were his feet. And the chair was bolted to the ground.

"Jeez they don't want me out of here do they?" Ash muttered in pain now noticing the pad locks on the door. "Wow locked them from the inside? That's different. How'd they get out?"

He looked around the dark room but nothing there.

"I'm gonna die in here if I don't get out!" Ash yelled. "They're probably thinking I'll bleed to death in here or starve. Whoever they are."

Ash sat there hopeless and totally thought he was just going to die there until voices came from the hall.

"Hey May wait up remember me?" A voice said coming through the door.

"Alex!" Ash said excited.

"Alex! Alex! Alex! Alex! ALEX!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Alex said looking at the closet.

"It's Ash I'm locked in you gotta kick the door in and help me out of here!" Ash demand.

"Ash?" Alex said confused.

"No time to explain! Just help!" Ash cheered.

"Okay stay back I'm gonna ram it!" Alex yelled putting Ditto on the ground.

"3,2,1" he hollered a he ran at the door shoulder first.

He rammed it alright he got reflected and landed right back on his butt.

"It's locked from the inside!" Ash yelled.

"Well how about you unlock it you moron!" Alex said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm tied up! And they're pad locks." Ash screamed. "Oh yeah and I'm bleeding to death in here."

"Oh is that all?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Look I see a vent in the ceil. You have experience with that!" Ash yelled.

"Oh right." Alex said sighing. "Well duh. I'll be right there buddy! I just gotta find one!"

Alex found one right behind a glass vase.

He jumped in and started climbing but these vents were better quality and not too dusty.

He looked down and saw Ash with a big thing of blood coming from his forehead and he burst through the vent and jumped to the closet floor and turned on the light.

Blood was dripping from his head like a river.

"Dude we gotta get that checked fast!" Alex exclaimed.

He took out a pocket knife and cut Ash out and used a broom in the corner to break the locks off.

With several mighty smashes the locks broke and Alex burst the door open and carried Ash to the infirmary (yes this tent is that big).

Ditto Jumped onto Alex's back and they were off running like crazy.

"Pikachu!" Ash moaned.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks.

"Was Pikachu in there?" Alex said shocked.

"No. I don't know where he is. And you can put me down my legs arn't hurt." Ash replied as Alex put him down genially.

"Ash get to the infirmary! I'll get Misty to help me find Pikachu!" Alex ordered.

"Wow you're really acting like a real pokémon ranger now Alex. I'm impressed." Ash laughed a bit.

"Shut up. The infirmary is up the hall to the left! Get going!" Alex said almost ignoring the previous comment.

Alex wasn't sure it was okay to leave Ash by himself but he had no choice. As a ranger he was to help both pokémon and people alike. So he had to save Pikachu.

"Good luck." Ash said walking down the hall.

"Be careful and go slow!" Alex yelled as he ran.

**Meanwhile:**

Misty was in her room sound asleep dreaming about her adventures with Ash and all the new ones with him to come hopefully.

There were voices coming from outside the door.

It sounded like Alex and May.

"Look May I need to talk to Misty! Ash is hurt and!"

"Ash is hurt hang on!"

The door flung open May barged in not caring who she awakened and throwing her stuff on the floor and waking Misty and Dawn up.

"Say what you gotta say." She nodded.

"Thank May." Alex blushed. "Okay listen up ladies! Ash is hurt he is getting help as we speak!"

The girls gasped.

"I need all your help to find Pikachu because it is not only mine but your duty to protect and help pokémon in need!" Alex stated.

"Wow Alex." May said in awe.

"Let's go! No questions!" Alex ordered.

"Right!" The girls replied.

As they ran the halls Alex and his Ditto took the front of the pack.

"Tell everyone Ash knows here that we are looking for his Pikachu!" Alex ordered again.

"Alex everyone is sleeping though." Dawn reminded.

"May I remind you who's in charge here?!" Alex growled.

"Okay fine." Dawn backed up.

"Gosh Alex you sure are good friends with Ash huh." Said Misty.

Alex looked at her cold.

"He's like a brother and his pokémon are like everyone else's pokémon to me. And I will protect his pokémon!" Alex said cold.

May and Dawn just looked at him.

"Everyone split up! We'll cover more ground! May and Dawn go together. Misty you're with me." Alex said waving his hands.

So as May and Dawn took off Alex and Misty ran the halls alone.

"That boy Nigel. He's your real brother?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Alex said quietly.

"Why didn't he notice you?" Misty asked again.

"I don't know and don't care. Can we please focus on the mission at hand." Alex said mad.

"That's why you're helping Ash!" Misty smiled.

"Well I just kind of told you that." Alex snarled. "I haven't known you that long and you already are getting on my nerves dudette."

"You don't seem like the type to get mad." Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well." Alex started then there was a cry in the wall.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" They both said eyes wide.

Alex kicked the door in and Pikachu was in a clear glass box sealed in.

"Pikachu!" they called.

"The case must be electric proof!"Misty exclaimed.

"Is it smash proof!?" Alex yelled kicking the box making a spider crack in it.

"One more time!" Misty yelled kicking the glass and the glass shattered into pieces setting Pikachu free.

"Wow you're a good kick." Alex laughed.

"Thank you." Misty nodded (jeez people nod to each other a lot haha).

"Come on Pikachu!" Alex smiled.

Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder instead.

"He seems to like you more huh." Alex chuckled. "Just like a certain someone I know."

"What?" Misty said clueless.

"Never mind." Alex grinned. "Let's go see if Ash made it. I mean it wasn't far."

"What about May and Dawn?" Misty questioned.

"Well they're not bleeding to death right now brah." Alex smiled.

**Meanwhile All This Was Happening!**

"Okay May I don't think Pikachu is here either." Dawn sighed.

"Alex said we'd cover more ground by doing this so." May said ignoring her.

"Do you like him or something?" Dawn asked surprised.

"No!" May shot. "Drew is the only one for me."

"Well I think that ranger is kind of cute. I love his hair! Kind of sexy the whole surfer look." Dawn blushed.

"You can have him I mean it's not like..." May coaxed but not able to finish.

"Not like what?" Dawn asked.

"Something is here." May whispered.

"Like what?" Dawn asked kind of freaked out.

May's mouth dropped wide open as she raised her hand and pointed a single finger behind Dawn.

"May I don't like you looking at me like that... May?" Dawn whimpered. "What are you pointing at anyway?"

"Behind you." May said horrified trying not to scream.

Dun Dun Dun!!! That's right a cliff hanger!

Chapter 14 end

Chapter 15 coming soon.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Hope this chapter was kind of interesting haha. I know it's kind of obvious who's trying to kill Ash but it's kind of fun to think of why.

And that's the question I leave with this chapter. Why do you think these people are trying so hard to kill Ash?


	15. Beat Down!

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 15: Beat Down!

And so Alex, Misty, Pikachu and Ditto ran to the infirmary to see if Ash was okay.

"He should be fine." Alex panted. "I mean it's not like it was 20 blocks from here right?"

"Uh yeah." Misty replied.

Both Misty and Alex were very worried about what had happened. Pikachu was past worried. And Ditto was half asleep so it didn't know what was going on.

"What about Dawn and May?" Misty questioned for what seemed the thousandth time.

"What about them? They're big girls now. They can handle themselves I'm sure." Alex answered.

Alex was actually unsure of that. He was also unsure of his feelings for May now because something was telling him that she wasn't the most important thing at the time and that Ash needed his help. What surprised him the most was he didn't go all kissy-kissy-gaga on her when he asked to see Misty.

They reached the infirmary finally after a few minutes of running and waking up grumpy and tired trainers.

The infirmary walls were made of some sort of metal and the floor was tiled in white and seemed like you could see yourself in it.

There were two straight lines of beds and only two were occupied. One with a girl whose face was green as a lime and the other Alex and Misty assumed was Ash because they couldn't see the persons head.

Misty rushed over with Pikachu and Alex and Ditto weren't far behind.

"Ash? Ash? Ash?" Misty cried poking the person.

"Hey Ash man! Wake up!" Alex commanded.

"Ash? I'm not no Ash!" An old man with a bad tan said coming out from under the covers.

"Oh sorry!" Misty and Alex apologized looking embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" A nurse said as she came out of the back room.

"Yes actually you can." Alex nodded.

"We're looking for an Ash Ketchum. Have you seen him?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Nope sorry no one by that name here." The nurse shook her head.

"Well can you check?" Alex said in a rude voice.

"Alex!" Misty said stomping on his foot.

"Ouch what was that for!?" Alex screamed.

"Shut up!" Misty whispered.

"Uh huh. Okay. Yeah I'm sure this Ash fellow is fine." The nurse waved them away. "Enjoy your time here."

"No, no, no, no, no you don't understand this guy can't be fine. I mean he has a huge gash in his forehead! He might be bleeding to death somewhere." Alex snapped.

Misty gasped surprised. "You didn't tell me."

"Later Misty." Alex said stepping in front of her.

"Well he's not here." The nurse argued.

"That's a lie! I found him just in that hall there!" Alex pointed down the hall. "I told him to walk up here. There's no way you people couldn't have seen him!"

"Well he isn't here!" The nurse coaxed.

"Then where the hell is he huh? He was bleeding like a fire hose sprays water! And there's no blood in the hall!" Alex screamed. "I saw him drop blood there!"

"The janitor probably cleaned it up!" The nurse cried.

"The janitors don't work this late!" Alex yelled. "You people cleaned it up! And I think you're hiding him!"

"Where would we hide him?" The nurse said upset.

"Oh I don't know the killers usually get creative when they hide a body!" Alex rolled his eyes.

Misty had her hands over her mouth in shock. "Ash isn't dead!" she kept telling herself. She didn't say anything she just stood there and watched the two go at it and held Pikachu tight.

"Maybe the closet over there!" Alex pointed running to the metal closet.

"Behold! Ash Ketchum! I'm gonna sue you're pants off for this!" He yelled unlocking the latch.

And nothing was inside but some cleaning supplies.

The nurse did that creepy Nigel smile as Alex locked it back up.

"See nothing to hide." She smiled.

Misty just eyeballed her like "What a fruitcake."

"Now please be on your way you're bugging the patients." She smiled again.

"Oh we're going alright." Alex said grabbing Misty's arm as he walked out the door.

"Alex we're not just going to?" Misty asked without finishing.

"No! Jeez Misty! I don't give up that easy." Alex said as they continued down the hall.

**MEANWHILE:**

Dawn turned around to where May was pointing. Dawn was so confused because she didn't understand why May was so scared until she turned.

There they were Sam and Baby. Baby was caring Ash in his arms. Ash was very pale and seemed like he was just holding on. The blood was still flowing fast out of his forehead.

"What are you ladies doing out so late? You know it's dangerous at night even inside." Sam grinned holding a baseball bat that seemed to have a blood stain on it.

"Um we're just out for a walk... and um... we were just headed back to our room... yeah that's it!" May lied through her teeth.

Both May and Dawn couldn't stop starring from Ash to the bat to Sam and Baby looking at them menacingly.

"May......Dawn......run......get.....Alex.....and....Misty.....and.....get......help...." Ash moaned.

"Hey shut up Ketchup!" Baby said slapping Ash in the face.

"Do you know Ketchup ladies?" Sam asked raising a eyebrow and lifting the bat.

Ash opened one eye and looked at them in a way that both May and Dawn knew to say no.

"No. Not at all. Never seen him in my life." Dawn laughed like she was going to pass out. "Uh right?"

"Yeah we, we don't know him!" May panted almost crying.

"Good. Because if you did you'd end up just like him." Baby snarled.

"You didn't see anything!" Sam added. "If you did. You'll end up like Ketchup here."

"We won't tell anyone." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah we won't." May agreed.

"Very good. Have a good night ladies." Sam nodded. "Come on Baby! Let's get Ketchup out of here."

They walked past them but May couldn't help but cry out "IT'S KETCHUM!!!!!"

"What was that?" Baby yelled turning around.

Dawn threw her hand over May's mouth.

"Nothing nothing at all!" Dawn laughed like she was going to pass out again.

"I thought she said Ketchum." Baby said. "What do you think Sam?"

Ash 's eyes went wide.

"Maybe they do know him." Sam grinned.

"Get the bat. We'll beat the truth out of them if we have to." Baby ordered.

Sam lifted the bat and did some warm up swings and smiled. "I never miss my target ladies you should know that."

May and Dawn were like screaming on the inside.

"Say you're prayers!" Sam yelled as he took a swing at May's head.

Then a thunderbolt went right down the aluminum bat and electrocuted Sam.

"You're not supposed to hit girls you jerk!" A voice yelled.

"Alex!" May and Dawn smiled without even looking back.

"Oh! Sam! Sam!" Baby called as he dropped Ash to the floor to go see if Sam was still alive.

Misty and Pikachu ran over to Ash just as that happened.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" Misty started crying.

"I'm fine just get me some help please." Ash smiled up at her.

Fortunately Ash was still breathing and unfortunately so was Sam.

Sam stood up with his hair totally fried and his face covered in black.

"Hey he has a Pikachu too!" Baby pointed at Alex's shoulder.

"Actually." Alex smiled.

Ditto jumped off his shoulder and transformed into a mighty Ursaring.

"RAW!!!!!!!!" Ditto cried.

Sam and Baby screamed like little girls they almost wet themselves in the process.

"Wait we have pokémon too you moron!" Sam yelled grabbing a greatball out of his pocket. "Go Parasect!"

"Good idea!" Baby agreed. "Go Claydol!"

"Okay this isn't far guys! It's two on one!" Alex said loudly trying to get the others attention.

"I said it's two on one!" Alex yelled again.

"Oh you want us to help. Okay." Dawn said running to his side with May.

"Go! Glacieon!" May ordered.

"Mamoswine let's do this!" Dawn commanded.

"Hey what's going on out here?" A bunch on people yelled as they opened their doors.

"I'm calling the front desk!"

"Have you people ever heard of a thing called sleep?"

"Oh my god! What happened to that boy over there?"

"You kids should know better than to be battling this late and in the halls."

"Hey we haven't even started yet!" Baby yelled at them.

"Well good! Don't!" A girl yelled.

"Yeah we wanna sleep!" A boy hollered.

"Take it outside!" A crowd yelled.

Then the lady from the front desk came.

"All of you! Get out!" She ordered.

"Hey no way you old hag! My uncle and aunts are sponsoring this!" Baby argued.

"I don't care if your uncle and aunts own the country! Get out of here now!" The woman pointed at him like a mean school teacher.

"Come on guys let's go." Alex said considerably.

"Not you ranger! Or your friends. Just the big baby and his walking stick Sam." She said smiling at him. "They've been too big a burden these past days. They were here when we were setting up the tents and they didn't do a damn thing!"

"Gosh thanks." Alex said.

"Now everyone back to bed!" She ordered. "Baby, Sam you're with me. You other kids have fun. And I've got a bed ready for you at the infirmary Ash."

She walked away dragging Sam and Baby by the ears up the hall into the dark.

"Oh wow....that was interesting." Misty said holding Ash's head.

"You're telling me." Ash laughed.

"Well I guess we better get Ash to the infirmary for real this time huh." Alex chuckled.

May and Dawn smiled as Alex and Misty helped Ash off the ground.

"You guys can go to bed if you want. Sorry for keeping you up." Misty told.

"No Ash is our friend too. We should be there for him." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah we should." May agreed as they returned their pokemon and followed close behind them.

"Come on Ditto." Alex laughed.

The once tall Ursaring was now a small blob of pinkish purple goo that climbed onto Alex's shoulder.

"Aww you're pokemon is so cute." May noticed as she petted Ditto.

"Um thanks." Alex blushed.

"So Ash what happened? Like how'd they beat you like that?" Misty asked as she watched if the blood was still coming out of his head.

"I'll tell everything tomorrow." Ash said closing his eyes and leaning on Misty's shoulder.

END OF CHAPTER 15!

CHAPTER 16 COMING SOON!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Nurse Brock Returns

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 16: Nurse Brock Returns

After the little epic adventure Alex, Misty, May, Pikachu, Ditto and Dawn took Ash to the infirmary for help.

"Let's just hope that devil woman isn't there still!" Alex said squeezing down on Ash's arm that was around his neck.

"Ouch man! I'm already in enough pain!" Ash laughed.

"Sorry bro!" Alex said making his grip lighter.

"I'd imagine she's still there." Misty rolled her eyes while holding on tight to Ash's other arm.

"What did I miss? He's calling someone a devil woman?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow Ash tomorrow." Misty said looking at him in concern.

She was so worried about that gash in his head that she couldn't even walk straight. Alex insisted she let May or Dawn carry Ash on that side and she can go to bed. But she refused everytime. She wasn't about to let them take away her moments with Ash's arm around her.

So when they finally got to the infirmary the nurse wasn't there, neither were the two patients from before. But they saw long and tall and blood red liberty spiked hair.

"Nigel." Alex whispered with his eyes wide.

"Oh hi Alex!" Nigel greeted with his creepy smile.

"I thought you didn't know who I am?" Alex said trying to keep his distance.

"Oh yeah sorry for that. I see I bumped my head a while ago and...." Nigel started then Alex interrupted.

"Bull." Alex interrupted.

"Alex!" Everyone said. "Watch your language!"

"Who cares we're all grown up here, we're all adults!" Alex said shrugging.

"Now before you interrupt me again." Nigel started again.

"Too late! You no damn well that mom had you in such close watch that you couldn't even scratch your foot without getting questioned!" Alex interrupted again.

"Look Alex we don't have time for this!" Dawn said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder stopping him from running at Nigel.

"Yeah you're right." Alex nodded. "Look Nigel I don't have time for this. Where is the doctor and nurse? And what happened to those patients in here?" Alex gridded his teeth tight.

"They disappeared." Nigel smiled as he walked out the door.

"What kind of shitty answer is that?" Alex yelled as he ran at Nigel to tackle him to the ground.

Alex jumped onto Nigel's back and drove his knee into his spine lightly enough that it wouldn't paralyze him but just hurt him and give him a scare. He flipped him over and put his right knee on Nigel's chest so he couldn't get up.

Alex got close to his face and talked really quiet. "Listen you tell me what happened or I'll......hurt you bad." Alex lifted one fist. "No more of this mystery man bullshit either!"

"What more can I say then? They were gone when I got in there." Nigel giggled like a madman.

Alex couldn't bring himself to punch his own brother in the face. So he let him go.

Nigel ran down the dark hall.

"Let's get a doctor." Alex muttered.

"Brock! Brock! Brock! He'll know how to help heal it!" Misty said excited.

"Well where is he?" May asked excited also.

"I think he's in his room." Misty replied.

"Good call genius." Ash joked.

Misty just rolled her eyes at him.

"Look there's a phone on the wall. It says 'To call room type in room number' Well that's nifty! What's his room number?" Dawn asked picking up the phone.

"I don't know." Misty sighed trying to keep Ash awake.

Then a door in the hall opened. And there was Brock yawning in his blue stripped pyjamas.

"Jeez whose talking so loud out here?" He yawned looking over to Ash.

"Whoa! What happened?" Brock said like Ash was dying.

"Tell you later. Do you know anything that could help heal it?" Misty replied.

"Well it looks like it's pretty much done bleeding. I have some creams and lotions for that I think. Then I can bandage it up. But you might have to get stitches when you get back home." Brock said scratching his head.

He ran back to his room and came back with 10 different kinds of creams and a roll of bandages.

"Okay Ash I'm gonna apply the cream slowly. It might sting but the only thing I want you to do is stay awake." Brock nodded.

He put the cream on for an hour.

Everyone had go to bed but Misty had stayed there.

"Misty he'll be fine. You can go to bed." Brock kept repeating.

"No I think he needs more than one good friend here." Misty smiled.

Misty feel asleep in the chair in the corner of the room but Ash and Brock were still awake.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ash asked.

"In like 10 minutes." Brock replied.

Pretty soon everyone was asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING!!!**

The sun greeted the sky once again.

And Brock, Misty and Ash were greeted by May, Dawn and Alex.

"Hey all! Everyone ready for a crazy, fun filled kick ass day!" Alex smiled excited.

"Alex why did you have to come anyway?" Dawn asked.

"I'm suppose to be security." Alex laughed.

"Okay everyone come on! I want to ride the 'Vomit Comet' before there's a huge line up!" May said pulling Misty out of the chair.

As they went back up the neon lit stair case (which was hard to look at) Misty stayed very close to Ash and so did Pikachu.

"Misty...." Ash whispered.

"Yeah?" Misty said looking at him.

"Thank you...for everything... you know last night when you stayed by my side." Ash spoke quietly.

"Um you're welcome." Misty blushed.

"How's your head?" She asked.

"A lot better actually. But Brocks right. I probably will have to get stitches when I get back to Pallet Town." Ash said putting his hand on the bandages.

"That's good." Misty smiled.

"Hey you too love birds!" Alex yelled.

Ash and Misty blushed for a split second.

"Come on! This way!" He waved out of the back entrance of the lobby.

"Yeah we're coming." Ash laughed taking Misty by the hand and running to the back exit.

**OUTSIDE!!!**

The outside was amazing!

Rides, shops and games as far as the eye can see.

And people Lot's of people.

"Wow how many great trainers are there?" May laughed.

"Ah who cares! Let's go on the 'Vomit Comet'!" Alex yelled dragging everyone behind him.

As soon as they sat in the cart Ash felt uneasy. Like something else bad was going to happen. Or maybe it was just his stomach getting ready for the ride that was for sure going to make him toss his cookies.

Chapter 16 end!

Chapter 17 coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Yes I do know this was like a nothingness chapter and was boring and stuff but it's kind of just the filler in between. Like if I had the exciting stuff constantly happen without having a break where the characters just talk then it wouldn't be as good a read would it. Well I don't think so.

Have a nice day. ^_^


	17. Rolling A Coaster

REVIEW AFTER READING

CHAPTER 17: Rolling a Coaster

As Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Alex, Pikachu and Ditto sat down in their seats of the Vomit Comet, Ash felt a large amount of uneasiness.

"Okay everyone buckle up!" The ride operator smiled giving a thumbs up. "I'm sure you all know how to do that. And we're not starting till everyone is buckled.

Everyone on the long orange train pulled down the over the shoulder harnesses to keep them in the cart. But as soon as everyone's harnesses were down they made a clicking noise like a lock.

"Guys? Did you hear that?" May asked looking around confused.

"Hear what?" Alex replied.

"Oh um nothing." May blushed.

"Excuse me sirs but no pokémon out of their pokeballs on the ride!" The operator informed.

"Oh sorry. I forgot." Ash laughed. "Okay Pikachu wait here I'll be back in a second."

"You too Ditto." Alex smiled as he and Ash handed the operator their pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried at them.

"Now now little Pikachu you'll be safe with our daycare staff." The operator smiled giving Pikachu and Ditto to a woman with long red hair.

"She looks familiar." Misty pointed whispering is Ash's ear.

"Yeah she does. And look at the operator. He has purple hair. We're have I seen that before?" Ash answered.

"Maybe it's a coincidences." Misty said trying to make sense of it all.

"Maybe...." Ash uneasy.

"Okay kids let's go!" The operator laughed pulling a lever.

Ash looked down and there were plastic bags.

"Hey what are these for?" Alex asked as they took off up the track.

Suddenly a man sitting beside him barfed. Alex moved his feet.

"That answer your question?" Dawn laughed.

"Uhhhhh haha." Alex said looking away from the man.

"Sorry I barf a lot on roller coasters. Even when we take off." The man apologized.

"Then why the hell are you one her?!" Alex yelled as the train stopped at the top of the hill.

"Oh god! Why are we stopping!?" A woman behind Ash screamed.

"We're all gonna die that's why!" Alex joked looking back at her.

"Alex that's terrible!" Dawn slapped his arm.

"I'm just having a bit of fun." Alex shrugged.

"So are we moving any time soon?" Misty asked.

"I don't know.' Brock said looking back at her.

The suddenly the cart went speeding down the hill 100 MPH!

"We're all gonna die!" Scream the woman.

"Haha damn right we are!" Alex laughed tapping Dawn's arm.

Every single twist and turn was worse than the last Ash though.

He felt his stomach chafe. He was going to barf.

"Holy cow mister! You're puking a lot!" Alex yelled laughing and pointing at the man beside him. "Look out everyone! It's Puke Zilla!!! We're all gonna die!"

"Alex shut up!" Ash called to the front as they all screamed holding their hands in the air.

"Oh my god! What happens if the cart goes flying off the track!" Alex laughed almost wetting himself.

"Alex! Shut Up!" Everyone screamed.

By now the ride had taken so many twist, turns, loops and corkscrews that now Ash, May, Brock, the man beside Alex and the woman behind Alex were all tossing their cookies.

"Jeez it's like a Barf fest eh Dawn!" Alex laughed nudging her.

"What?!" Dawn asked. "I can't hear you we're moving too fast!"

"Well only you, me and Misty haven't puked yet!" Alex yelled at her.

"Oh!" Dawn nodded.

"What's he saying?" Misty yelled.

"Something about Goose, Lee and Kristy arn't dukes yet!" Dawn yelled.

"What?" Misty yelled confused.

"I don't know!" Dawn yelled back.

"It's gonna snow?" Misty asked.

"You gotta go?" Alex asked.

"No!" Dawn screamed as they went around a large bend of the track.

"Low?" Misty screamed.

"Hoe?" Alex said confused looking at Dawn like 'What the hell?'

"Never mind!" Dawn yelled.

"What? Land mine?" Misty called.

"One of a kind?" Alex screamed.

Dawn just gave up this and went back to her screaming and trying to not look at the vomiting people.

Alex looked back at Misty and shrugged.

Ash look up at Misty. Misty gave him a sympathetic smile like 'it's okay. I don't mind watching you blow chunks'

Ash nodded and forced a smiled and went back to his plastic barf bag.

Meanwhile Dawn and Alex were at the front screaming at each other.

"How many times has Barf Simpson over there barfed?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know? God Dawn you're so mean to people. Giving them horrible nicknames." Alex laughed.

"Well you started it!" Dawn argued.

"Toshay." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh my god guys! The track! Look!" May screamed as she came up from her bag just in time to look.

"Track? What track!?" Alex screamed.

The track had moved so it had no way to go but straight and into the 20 foot deep lake at the splash works ride.

"Okay now we're all gonna die." Alex chocked.

The whole cart screamed and Misty grabbed onto Ash so fast she almost pulled his arm off.

Alex was going to grab onto the nearest person so he went for the man who was still puking.

"Oh no wait. Just because it's a life or death situation here doesn't mean I gotta hold a guy! And a vomiting one at that!" Alex noticed.

He slide to his right and grabbed Dawn and held her tight like a kid and his teddy bear.

"We need to do something!" Brock snapped.

"We can't! They're no track switch here and only the ride operator can do that!"Misty hollered.

"Then I guess we're going over!" May yelled.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" Ash yelled pushing Misty away and trying to take off his harness.

"What's wrong?"Misty yelled.

"It's not coming off!" Ash yelled back.

Misty started pulling at hers and it wouldn't come off. She tried to help Ash but it still wouldn't budge.

"Everyone! Try to get your harnesses of!" Ash order.

"But that's dangerous!" The woman yelled as everyone did what he said.

"Just do it!" May screamed.

"Mines stuck!" Brock said frustrated.

"Mine too!" Dawn called.

"Same!" Everyone else yelled.

"They wanted to kill us!" Ash whispered. "I knew I've seen them somewhere! That was Team Rocket!"

"Oh god and we just find that out the second we are going off the track." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Brace yourself everyone!" Brock ordered.

"Hold onto something! It's surfs up and the water is high tide!" Alex screamed as Dawn held him.

The cart went zipping off the track so fast it was like a dream. And they landed right in the lake at splash works.

The train was starting to sink slowly.

"Ash if we don't make it out of this I want you to know something!" Misty yelled holding him.

"What's that!?" Ash asked.

Suddenly out of a work of fate the harnesses swung open letting them free just as the water approached their mouths.

"Hey guys! I guess the water fried the circuits on the electric locks!" Alex yelled pushing Dawn off him as he swam to shore.

"Um yeah!" Misty laughed letting go of Ash as she blushed like crazy as she followed everyone else to shore.

Ash stayed behind confused with Dawn.

"What's with your friend Ash?" Dawn asked as they swam together.

"Who? Alex? He's just like that. He's from Johto too!" Ash answered.

"Oh." Dawn said looking away.

"Why? Do you like him or something?" Ash asked finally.

"No...no...no....NO!" Dawn said blushing as Ash smiled at her.

"Well if you don't like him.....then....do you like me?" Ash asked seriously.

"Um well I." Dawn stuttered.

"Well there has to be some reason you helped Alex last night." Ash replied.

"Because you're my friend! I like you as a friend!" Dawn blushed as she swam faster and away from Ash.

"Well okay...." Ash whispered to himself.

"Ash!!! Are you alright!?" Misty and May asked concerned helping him up.

"Yeah fine." Ash replied. "Alex can I talk you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure." Alex said turning to him.

"Alone." Ash yelled.

"Oh sorry." Everyone yelled running away a bit so they couldn't hear them.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble!" Alex joked.

"No....It's serious." Ash looked at him.

"Well what's it about?" Alex said glaring at him.

"It's about Dawn." Ash said looking at his feet. "Listen she really likes you I think."

"What? I'm too old for her!" Alex said shocked.

"Oh come on you're the same age!" Ash argued.

"Hey how do you know how old I am?!" Alex yelled.

"You're both 20 so don't be stupid! And I saw your wallet the other day!" Ash argued.

"Oh..." Alex said speechless.

"Look I know she can be a bit crazy sometimes but so are you." Ash looked back at her.

"Well how do you know I like her?" Alex questioned.

"Because....when someone likes somebody....you get a feeling." Ash said with a sigh looking at Misty.

"Oh...well once all this hell is over maybe I'll ask her out." Alex shrugged.

"Good idea!" Ash smiled with a thumbs up. "Wait I thought you liked May?"

"Well tastes change hourly. And that was before I knew Dawn liked me and besides May doesn't like me." Alex shrugged.

"So in the end you're asking someone out right." Ash asked.

"Yeah." Alex sighed.

"Good." Ash looked away.

"Let's do this Ditto! Let's go get me a date!" Alex yelled.

"Hang on a second! Something's missing here....." he said thinking.

"OUR POKEMON!" Ash snapped as he ran across the sand.

CHAPTER 17 END

CHAPTER 18 COMING SOON!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. The More You Know

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 18: The More You Know

Ash and Alex ran toward the others across the sand slipping and sliding.

"Hey guys! We gotta get moving! Team Rocket is back and they have Pikachu and Ditto!" Ash yelled.

"No way!" Brock said surprised.

"Yeah way!" Alex corrected.

"Well let's go get them!" Misty said running back onto the sidewalk.

The group followed behind Misty slowly and water logged.

"Hey why do they have to come!" Alex said pointing at the man and woman that were on the Vomit Comet with them. "I mean come on they're totally useless! The guy just has his amazing barfing power and the lady just screams a lot! How will they be of help?"

"Maybe when the guy gets sick he can gross out Team Rocket. And the girl can scream so loud it will make them def?" Dawn laughed not looking at Alex.

"Well if that's how you kids feel! We don't need this! Come on Debra let's go on Splash Works." The man said taking the woman's hand and walked off.

"Hey nice job Dawn! I'm impressed!" Alex smiled at her.

"Um thank you..." Dawn blushed.

"Oh everyone is falling in love but Nurse Joy and me!" Brock yelled looking at them staring at each other.

They didn't even hear him. It was like time froze.

"Um guys? Can you focus for a minute please?" Ash said bringing them back to their senses.

"Oh sorry!" The both smiled.

"Right.... So where do you guys think they are?" Ash asked the group.

"They might still be at the ride lifting pokémon off of other trainers." May suggested.

"Maybe....maybe not." Brock pointed down the road to the Vomit Comet. It was deserted.

"Then they took off." Misty announced.

"But where too?" Ash asked.

"Well arn't they always looking for a way to make money and get some food?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah they are!" May nodded.

"Okay then we go to the food court. They always give out free samples there and people dropping pennies all over the ground and stuff" Alex nodded at them.

"What if they're not there?" Misty asked.

"Misty we can't play what if right now! It's they gotta be there!" Ash looked at her seriously.

"Come on let's go!" he said taking her hand as they ran to the food court.

People were stopping and pointing and starring. Some were taking pictures of them holding hands.

One trainer took a picture with her cell phone and said "Alright easiest money I've ever made! I can see it now front page! 'Ketchum catches new love'"

"Hey Ash I just thought of something!" May said catching up.

"Yeah!?" Ash asked.

"If this is a celebration for the top trainers, coordinators, rangers and gym leaders. Why are they're everyday people here?" May asked back.

"I have no idea. But we'll figure it out later!" Ash told her.

They finally reached the food court. Where they're were stalls and stalls of different foods.

"This could take forever!" Dawn whined.

"Not if we split up and 6 is the perfect number!" Ash explained. "Brock, May you take the far left, Alex and Dawn you take far right and Misty you're with me. We'll take all the benches."

The group broke up and split into their two teams. Alex gave Ash a smile and a thumbs up meaning 'now you have time alone with Misty' and Ash did the same back meaning 'now you have time alone with Dawn.'

The first thing Ash and Misty noticed was that Brock and May weren't even looking but Brock was holding May back by hitting on every girl in a skirt.

"Maybe we should take that side." Misty suggested "You know since every girl in a skirt is pretty much in the bench area."

"Yeah um ok." Ash nodded.

More time alone with Misty meet as could get to know Misty a bit better since they hadn't seen each other in so long.

"So uh um Misty...." Ash said softly looking in the cotton candy stall that had no vender in it.

"Yeah?" Misty replied looking in a garbage can.

"Just out of curiosity ummmm do you have any boyfriends back in Cerulean? I mean it's a stupid question like you're probably so popular guys are kicking in the door just to see you." Ash asked walking away from the cotton candy stall.

"Ummmmm no." Misty blushed.

"Why would he even wonder?" She thought.

"Really well...okay then." Ash sighed looking away.

"Well how about you... I mean big time pokémon master! You must have to beat girls off with a stick." Misty joked.

"Funny story about that." Ash laughed a bit.

"Actually no....my mom wants me to find someone and move out." He sighed again looking at the three people behind the counter of a corndog stand.

"She said that!?" Misty said shocked.

"Well she doesn't say it but I can read between the lines. I know she does." Ash chuckled.

"Yeah well boyfriend or not I'm not allowed to run away from the gym because m sisters are so lazy." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh......well what if he moved there?" Ash asked again.

Misty blushed. "That would be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Oh cool." Ash said trying to act like he wasn't asking big time questions.

They walked side by side every now and then someone with a cellphone or camera would snap a picture saying it was going on their Ispace page or FaceJournal page.

"So do you think Pikachu is around here or is he in Alex and Dawns area because it's obvious he's not going to be at the bench area?" Misty asked breaking the silents.

"He's gotta be here! I mean we haven't seen an giant hot air balloon yet so they couldn't have escaped. I mean they're so predictable." Ash replied as something caught his eye at the free hot air balloon rides.

**MEANWHILE:**

Dawn and Alex were walking quietly checking every stall and can in they're view.

"So Alex are you seeing anyone yet?" Dawn asked.

"Whoa you're forward arn't you!?" Alex laughed.

"No I mean Team Rocket." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Oh well nothing yet." Alex shrugged.

"And are you seeing anyone?" Dawn smiled.

"You just asked me that Dawn. Jeez you're weird." Alex giggled.

"No I'm not talking about Team Rocket!" Dawn sighed eyeballing some clowns on her left that seemed to be acting weirder than clowns usually do.

"Oh well....um no..." Alex said embarrassed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well I was but.....well he died in a train accident." Dawn said upset.

"He got hit by a train? Unbelievable what a way to go!" Alex said with his eyes wide.

Dawn got tears in her eyes.

"Well what was his name?" he asked like a true friend.

"Paul." Dawn answered (Yes you all hate me now because I killed off Paul)

"Then I went out with another guy named Kenny but he moved away." She continued.

"Well maybe he's here!" Alex said trying to cheer her up.

"No he wasn't a good trainer later in life or coordinator." Dawn said still upset.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Here maybe this will make you feel better." Alex said taking a little boy's ice cream and giving it to Dawn.

"Hope you like chocolate!" He smiled.

"Who doesn't?!" Dawn smiled back.

"Glad you do! Because there wasn't much choice." Alex said looking at the little boy.

They just kept smiling even when the little boy started complaining.

"Hey where's my ice cream?" The little boy asked.

"Did you hear something?" Dawn asked looking away.

"No nothing at all." Alex lied.

"Shut up kid you're wreaking it for me." He thought in the back of his mind.

"Hey have you ever been on a hot air balloon before?" Dawn asked.

"No." Alex laughed.

"Well they're free over there! Let's go!" Dawn took his hand and ran.

There they saw Ash and Misty sizing up the giant balloons.

"Hey you guys!" Dawn waved. "Over here!"

They waved back and ran over to them.

"You guys see that old beat up meowth balloon over there?" Misty pointed.

"Yeah." Dawn and Alex nodded.

"We think Pikachu and Ditto are in there." Ash said.

"Hey why are clowns getting in there?" Alex pointed confused.

"Those are the clowns I saw a while ago!" Dawn screeched.

"Stop! Team Rocket!" They all shouted as they ran toward the balloon.

Ash grabbed a dart from the dart and balloon game and chucked it as hard and as far as he could at the balloon. He missed.

"You'll never catch up!" Jessie laughed holding Ditto.

"That's right!" James smiled holding Pikachu.

"Just give up already kids!" Meowth giggled.

"Everyone grab some darts and start throwing!" Ash commanded.

So Ash, Alex, Dawn and Misty grabbed darts off the tables and threw them up at the balloon.

"We can't hit it!" Dawn whined. "It's too high."

"Hang on a second Ash, Alex your pokémon are up there. Just get them to attack." Misty noticed.

"Oh right." Ash smiled embarrassed.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" he ordered.

"Ditto turn into Pikachu and do the same!" Alex shouted.

Ditto turned into the yellow mouse and three short seconds later all they heard was.

"Pi...ka....CHU!!!!!"

Ash and Alex caught them as they jumped out of the basket and Team Rocket blasted off again.

CHAPTER 18 END!

CHAPTER 19 COMING SOON.

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know this was a less action packed chapter but that's just part of it. 19 will be different.

.


	19. Alex Gets A Rival!

REVIEW AFTER READING!

(Quick note. At the end of the chapter I'm gonna have a small thing where I give ages. And how I came up with the idea for Alex. By the way can you believe it's been 19 chapters! I wonder when it will end?)

CHAPTER 19: Alex Gets A Rival!

Ash, Misty, Dawn and Alex looked up at the sky and watched Team Rocket blast off for what seem like the millionth time.

"Well....you don't see that every day now do ya?" Alex whistled as he sized up what just happened.

"Trust me Al after years of watching it. It gets old real fast." Ash patted him on the back.

"Hey guys! Did you see that!" May shouted as she ran up behind them.

"May wait they're so many pretty girls to look at!" Brock yelled after her.

"Jeez that Brock fellow is such a pervert." Alex raised his eyebrow.

The rest of the group sighed slapping their heads.

"Brock I'm a girl! I don't wanna look at other girls!" May said in disgust hiding behind Ash.

"Brock my man! My amigo, my ami and my bro. You see that kissing booth over there." Alex said like a car salesmen putting his arm around Brock like a friend.

"Oh yeah." Brock nodded just noticing it.

"I'm gonna let you in on a trick that me and my brother pulled at carnival once when I was 14 and he was 10." Alex pulled away looking at his nails.

"What is it!?" Brock asked almost begging.

"You wanna learn the secret to a kissing booth? It's a buck a kiss right. Well if you give the girl ten bucks you should get ten kisses!" Alex laughed.

"Well I've been to them when it's one kiss per person." Brock said like he just ate a bad apple.

"Easy. You just put on a costume. And you put on a different costume every time!" Alex laughed.

Misty, Ash and Dawn and May were totally in the dark with this. They exchanged a few looks like "What is he up to now?" and a few shrugs.

"Oh good idea!" Brock said excited.

"Alright! Now who da man!?" Alex yelled trying to get Brock pumped.

"I da man!" Brock yelled.

"And who's gonna get as many kisses as he wants!?" Alex shouted.

"ME!" Brock scream.

"Alright! Now go get em tiger." Alex pushed Brock toward the kissing both.

Ash, Misty, Dawn and May stood there is shock and in awe that Alex had just done something they should have thought of a long time ago.

Alex turned around with a big grin on his face of satisfaction.

"What?" he asked "Is there something on my face? It's my noise isn't it? I was born with an elbow stuck to my face it's not my fault!"

They all just burst out laughing at him.

"I knew it. Some friends you are!" Alex joked.

"Come on Ditto let's go to the snack bar." He said turning to the hot dog stand 5 feet away from him.

"Oh because that's just so far away!" Ash said sarcastically.

"What will it be sir." The vender asked.

"Oh one large serving of my friends suck!" Alex spoke loud enough so they could hear him.

"Oh god." Ash rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

"What do you mean?" May asked quietly.

"He's gonna start pissing the vender off by saying annoying things." Ash held his head. "I mean it's a bit funny but the poor vender."

"I'm sorry sir we don't carry that." The vender apologized.

"Oh well that's find....how about stupid friends surprise?" Alex asked.

"Nope." The vender shook his head.

"Then I guess I'll take a soda." Alex shrugged.

"That can't be it!" Ash said in shock.

"What size would you like?" The vender asked as if they were finally making progress.

"Oh an extra medium will do just fine." Alex sighed leaning on a wall to his right.

"Wait did he just say....extra medium?" Misty asked.

"No such thing." Dawn shook her head.

The vender ran around so confused looking for a cup size that didn't exist. He was so confused he got the manager to come in and look.

"Jeez how stupid do you get?" May laughed.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems we're all out of that size." The manager apologized.

"But here have a free large soda!" The vender cried handing Alex the soda. "I mean it's only fair we kept you waiting."

"Oh thanks." Alex nodded and walked back to the group.

"And that ladies and gentleman is how you get a free soda." He sighed giving the soda to Dawn.

"Oh thanks." Dawn blushed.

"Well isn't that cute, you'd con people for Dawn. That's just sweet!" Misty said sarcastically.

"So what other rides do you guys wanna go on?" Ash asked.

But before anyone could answer the question a large boom came from the tents were they had stayed that night. Causing the ground to shake like an earthquake just hit.

"Whoa!" the whole park scream running to the fence that boarders the park and the city. People were climbing fences to get out.

"Well would you look at that everyday people were here." Ash said in awe.

"I told you!" May screamed falling into a garbage can and getting stuck.

"Hey did you guys feel that?" A voice called that seemed to get closer and closer.

The group turned around and saw Kenny.

"Kenny!" Dawn shouted surprised running to him.

"Kenny?" May, Misty and Alex questioned.

"Yeah he's a friend from Sinnoh." Ash laughed running to Dawn and Kenny.

"Oh" Misty and May said like they just learned a very important piece of information.

"Kenny? Who the hell is Kenny?" Alex pouted.

"Ash just told you. He's a friend from Sinnoh silly." May laughed.

By this time everyone but Alex was around Kenny.

"Hey Alex what are you doing? Come here we want to introduce you guys!" They yelled.

"No way you guys! Can't you see that a bomb or something just went off in the tent and people could be hurt in there! All you care about is some do nothing guy!" Alex snapped as he ran to the tent quickly.

"What's eating him?" Kenny asked.

"Oh nothing." Dawn said fast as she grabbed Kenny's arm.

"But he has a point. You know people could be hurt in there and Alex could get hurt if no one is covering him." Ash explained running after Alex. "Come on Misty!"

Misty followed close behind while the other 3 just stood there talking about contests.

"Listen Misty. I think the fact Kenny showed up is frustrating for Alex." Ash explained as they ran.

"How can you tell?" Misty asked.

"Well don't go telling a lot of people but Alex kind of likes Dawn and I think Dawn sort of likes Alex." Ash explained deeper.

"Oh...oh...OH! I get it now." Misty nodded. "That explains why he's been so nice to her."

They reached the door about 5 minutes after Alex. As the doors opened there was a huge flash of fire.

Misty saw it coming and pulled Ash away onto the ground.

"Thanks." Ash gasped.

"You're... you're welcome." Misty welcomed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in thanks.

"Yes you too Pikachu." Misty laughed.

They stood back up and looked into the fire spitting out of the inside.

"Hey do you have any water pokémon on hand?" Ash asked hopefully.

"Yeah always do." Misty answered taking out a couple pokeball.

"Go Corsola!" She ordered as a pink pokémon came out of the light.

"Corsola use bubblebeam!" She commanded.

"And Politoed you come out too! And use water gun!"

The pokémon used they're water attacks to put out the inferno.

"Good job Misty and Corsola and Politoed too!" Ash congratulated.

"Um thank you." Misty blushed.

"You better keep them out we might need them later because whole knows where that fire came from and where it started!" Ash informed.

"Right." Misty agreed.

"Let's go." Ash nodded at her as they walked close together inside.

CHAPTER 19 END!

CHAPTER 20 COMING SOON!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Here's that ages of my characters. If I add characters I'll put their ages on the chapter they came in. These are the characters who have been in the past 5 chapters at least once. If I forgot anyone tell me and I'll at them later.

Ash – 23

Misty – 24

May – 21

Dawn – 20

Alex – 20

Nigel – 16

Kenny – 20

Brock – 28

And question: How did you come up with Alex our favourite "Pro" pokémon ranger? (This question because I'm getting reviews saying how much you all live him)

The idea for Alex just kind of came into my head one day while writing Chapter 3. The original idea was just to make him a laid back surfer type pokémon ranger. But as time went on in the story and he became closer to Ash he started showing a funnier more comic side. He was inspired by me a bit (with the humour) and some friends of mine with the looks (like the blonde hair).

Also My question to you the readers! Well as hard as it's gonna be for me I wanna wrap this story up soon. So I have an idea of how it will end.

But after this, do you want me to write a sequel to this? Yes or no, why or why not.

Does that mean it will happen no but I have a few ideas in my head for one haha.


	20. The Chapter With No Name!

REVIEW AFTER READING!

Ash in my story isn't actually younger than Misty haha. Since no one knows when his birthday is I'm making him one. But his birthday hasn't yet past. Sorry I forgot to add that to my age thinger.

CHAPTER 20: The Chapter With No Name!

Ash and Misty walked side by side into the dark hall that seemed to have no end. Every now and then they would find a small fire and put it out but nothing as big as when they came in.

"Do you remember the hall being this long?" Misty whispered as if they were being watched.

"No. I think it was a lot shorter." Ash said moving closer to Misty encase they got lost in the darkness.

"Well do get the feeling someone is watching us?" Misty whispered even quieter.

"Yeah." Ash whispered back.

"It's getting too dark we need some light! But Pikachu can't keep doing thunderbolt it's too powerful and dangerous." Ash explained.

"Should we hold hands?" Misty asked nervously.

"That's a good idea. Maybe you should put your pokémon away because I can't even see you and you're standing like right beside me" Ash said holding what he thought was Misty's hand.

"Ash where's your hand?" Misty asked reaching out into the dark.

"I'm holding yours what are you talking about?" Ash whispered.

"No you're not. I'm not holding anyone's hand." Misty said nervous.

"Then who's hand am I holding?" Ash swallowed hard.

Then he heard a scream.

"ASH HELP!" Misty screamed.

"Misty!!!!!!!! Misty where are you!" Ash called desperately as he let go of the stranger's hand.

"Your little girlfriend will be fine...that is as long as she cooperates." A familiar voice laughed.

"Sam!" Ash gasped.

"Damn right Ashy!" Sam laughed. "Baby has got your girlfriend and her pokémon and even your precious Pikachu."

"No way! Pikachu is right here!" Ash said patting his shoulder....nothing, nothing but his shoulder.

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash called.

"No lie Ketchup he's got them all!" Sam laughed. "After all you know what they say...Gotta Catch Em All!"

Then bang the oh so familiar aluminum of the bat came into contact with Ash's stomach making him winded and falling to the ground.

"K.O!" Sam yelled pinching a nerve around Ash's neck making him faint.

Ash feel back into the black once again and all he heard was Sam's mocking laugh and saying "Just because it's dark in here Ketchup doesn't mean I can't still hit you!"

Ash woke up in a janitors closet in a lot of pain. He saw red liberty spiked hair next to him.

"Nigel?" Ash though.

Ash sat up a bit and looked to his right. There was the teenager out cold and wasn't breathing.

"Oh man I don't think CPR in the closet is the best idea. But who knows what's outside the door. I can't just let Alex's little brother die. I mean Alex would do the same if I had a little brother or sister right." Ash told himself this over and over as he tried to restart Nigel's heart.

"Jeez! Come on where's the heart beat!?" he panicked trying to hear his heart beat. But all Ash heard was his own.

"Alex will kill me if I let you die!" he cried out.

The doorknob started to twist and turn a bit while Ash was doing CPR. And it soon just feel off hitting the floor making Ash jump and press down harder on Nigel's chest and through a twist of fate, lady luck let Nigel's heart beat again.

Ash turned and saw a single green eye looking at him through the hole where the knob was once bolted.

"Misty?" Ash though immediately. "How'd she get away?"

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing?" A male voice called.

"Well that rules Misty out unless she is choking on a chicken bone." Ash sighed.

"It's me Drew!" The voice sighed pulling the door open.

There stood the green haired and green eyed boy Ash once knew.

"I heard some ruckus in here and thought someone might be trapped or something. Guess I was right huh." Drew said flipping his green hair.

"What's with him?" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Nigel now breathing normally.

"He's not well Drew! I restarted his heart but I think he might need some more medical attention than that. I mean he could have internal injuries. You never know what those thugs can do." Ash explained.

"Wait a second what are you doing here? It's dangerous you know!?" he snapped.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Drew snapped back.

"I was looking for May." He shrugged and I was inside when all this crap started to happen." He explained.

"What about you?"

"I chased Alex here but no luck in finding him. And we saw the explosion from outside and myself and Misty came to check it out. You know to see if anyone is hurt." Ash explained trying to wake up Nigel.

"Drew since you were inside can you tell me what happened?" he asked hopefully.

"I didn't see everything but there was a huge boom and the whole building shook and smoke alarms everywhere were going off. And people were screaming about how Team Rocket is blowing up the building." Drew explained running his fingers through his hair.

Nigel slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ash and Drew.

"Oh god my stomach!" He yelled sitting up.

"Nigel!" They said shocked.

"Nigel! What happened?" Ash asked concerned.

"I told them they were crazy. I told them that they can't just come and hurt innocent people and their pokémon! But they wouldn't listen! They beat me and threw me in here." Nigel said insecurely shaking trying to stand.

"They? Whose they?" Ash asked concerned standing up with him.

"The people that sponsored this thing! The two women and the man!" Nigel shook.

"Alex was right. They do have a plan." Ash said as his eyes widened.

"Did you say Alex? Alex the pokémon ranger? That's my brother! Is my brother here?" Nigel said excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Uh yeah...didn't you see him like a few times he talked to you?" Ash explained.

"I talked to him? I don't remember anything but getting beat and thrown in here to die." Nigel said shocked.

"They brain washed you kid." Drew sighed.

"How do you know that?" Ash said shocked.

"Well when people smile at you like that something is up!" Drew nodded.

"Anyway if that's all you remember then I've gotta find Misty and Alex and all our pokémon." Ash said walking away.

"Wait! Is Misty a girl with orange hair? Because I saw Baby carrying a girl like that around like over his shoulder." Nigel snapped.

"Thanks kid!" Ash yelled running down the hall.

"Hey you just gonna leave us here? It's WAY safer to travel in a group in here! Believe me." Drew yelled pulling Nigel's shirt as he ran after Ash.

"It's too dangerous! Take Nigel outside and get him some help and don't worry about me!" Ash yelled running away.

"That's why we should travel in a....oh never mind." Drew sighed.

"Now uh let's find a way out of this Rattata trap." He shrugged as he and Nigel walked together down the opposite hall.

Ash was scared not only for himself but for Misty's sake. He knew Alex would tell them off with his big mouth but he didn't know if his bite matched his bark. What about their pokémon? He had seen a show when he was younger on pokémon abuse.

"If they do that to Pikachu...I'll go mad!" Ash told himself.

Suddenly he stopped in the hallway where the lights seemed to flicker a bit more than they usually do. He heard a noise coming out of a room on his left.

"A television set? People? A radio?" Ask questioned.

"Only one way to find out!" he told himself as he lifted his right foot and kicked the door in.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Ash called quietly.

This was seeming more and more like that movie "The Hills Have Eyes" by the second. But in that movie someone is sitting in the chair watching the TV but in this case no one. Just a tape labelled "Watch me".

"Weird" Ash spoke quietly.

He picked up the tape and put it into the VCR. All there was, was static.

"What a waste of time." Ash sighed.

But then a person in a ski mask graced the screen. In a dark room that looked like a prison.

"What is this? A terrorist video?" Ash said shocked.

"Hello . Lovely day today isn't it?" The mystery person smiled.

Ash backed up and almost tripped on the mat.

"We're waiting for you. Even your little girlfriend and all your pokémon are waiting"

The camera shifted from the person to what seemed to be a jail cell that had Misty and all the pokémon in it.

"Ash if you're watching this help!" Misty screamed.

Ash frowned in a really pissed off manor like he could kill someone.

"Now you hurry up now and get down here! Or something really bad is gonna happen to all your little friends." The person laughed as the camera went back to him.

"She's becoming a real pain. We just might have to get rid of her soon." He laughed referring to Misty.

"If you touch her!" Ash yelled already knowing he can't hear him.

"So you're blood is probably boiling enough right now so I'll stop there. But have you even thought about your friends outside?" he smiled.

Ash gasped he knew then that this was a serious situation.

"When you get here I'll tell you what we want from you. That is if you can find use!" the man in the mask laughed.

"Coward." Ash whispered in anger.

The a new voice came to the tape a very familiar one too.

"Oy now isn't this place just fancy!" the voice said.

The masked man turned around and there he was in his red uniform and platinum blonde hair and his Ditto. Alex.

Ash grinned at the sight of Alex. He knew he could trust him.

"Hey you! Masked dude with no face! Yeah you. Where's the can? I gotta go!" Alex shouted.

"Alex!" Misty called off camera.

"Oh hey Misty and all her pokémon and Pikachu." Alex waved but did a double take.

"Hey what are you doing behind bars?" he said shocked.

"Alex he's going to kill us all!" Misty screamed.

"What?!" Alex yelled. "Well that's not very nice now is it dude!" he focused his attention on the masked man.

"Oh shoot I should turn off the camera now maybe." The man said surprised.

"Alex he's making a threat tape to Ash!" Misty cried.

"Dude you got issues!" Alex yelled as he ran at the man. And that was the end of the tape.

The screen went back to static. And Ash finally realized that he was truly alone with no one by his side.

He had the same feeling about the room just static and no picture kind of like how he felt right then. He wasn't sure what to do next. He was worried about his friends outside and his friends inside.

What if Alex didn't beat the dude up? What if they had thrown him into that cell with Misty and all the pokémon? What if Misty was already dead?

The thought of Misty being dead made Ash choke up a bit. "Stop thinking that way. It's not over till the Fat Jinx sings!" He told himself.

Just then a dark figure came out of the shadows and walked up behind Ash.

DUN DUN DUN!!!

CHAPTER 20 END!

CHAPTER 21 COMING SOON!!!

Oh god the suspense is killing me!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. One Shot

REVIEW AFTER READING!

CHAPTER 21: One Shot

The dark figure walked slowly behind Ash and placed a single hand on his shoulder. Ash was sure he felt his heart skip a beat or two. The hand was cold like ice and it felt numb.

Whoever this person was they didn't seem healthy because they were gasping for air and taking deep breathes.

Ash summed up the courage to finally turn around and saw the hand that was now off his shoulder white as snow. And slowly a face appeared. The blonde hair was a giveaway.

"Alex!" Ash said surprised. "Alex? Is that you man?"

The figure just nodded yes.

Indeed it was Alex. He was white as stone and looked like he was petrified by his face expression. He once nice evenly tanned skin was no more.

"What did they do to you?" Ash asked concerned trying to get him to sit down.

Alex gasped for more air. And let out a single word.

"Needle."

"Needle?" Ash questioned.

He took another deep breath and turned his head to the side so Ash could see his neck.

There was a big, bloody dot from where the needle had been injected.

"More on the tape!" Alex wheezed.

"Rewind." He choked up. "The start."

"At the start?" Ash said walking to the VCR and rewinding the tape. And at the start was the masked mad man and a needle that had green liquid just seeping out of its point.

"This is my death needle! Kills on contact! The only way to get rid of the toxin is to drink a large bottle of soda! I know that's weird but I found it's the only thing that works." The masked man laughed.

"Well that's stupid sir! Why are you recording this?" The person behind the camera complained.

"Encase I get injected by my foe!" The man replied shrugging.

"Well whose your foe?" The camera guy asked.

"Ketchup!" The man yelled.

"Your foe is a condemn for hot dogs?" The camera guy asked.

"Tom I swear! Just shut the camera off!" The man yelled

And then it went back to static.

Ash already had ran to the mini fridge in the corner and thrown a large bottle of soda at Alex.

"Chug chug chug chug!" Ash ordered.

Alex shot the soda down his gullet at a straight 90 degree angle. You could his Adam's apple (which is barely visible on him) moving up and down.

He soon got color back to his face and nodded at Ash as he stood up.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Go on ahead I'll catch up." Alex waved at him. "I'd only hold you back."

"No way Alex! I can't leave you here!" Ash argued.

"You're wasting too much time! The reason I brought that tape was to catch you up on what's going on!" Alex argued back throwing the empty bottle to the ground.

"Well you know the way there then! By the way where's Ditto?" Ash snickered.

"They took him." Alex said softly as he looked at the floor.

"Now listen Ash! Misty could be getting that same needle right now as we waste time! Nobody is gonna hand her a bottle of soda!" Alex gridded his teeth.

"You're coming with me. I'd probably be too late because I don't know the way!" Ash yelled grabbing Alex's shirt and dragging him out the door with him.

"Now where do we go Alex!?" Ash questioned desperately.

"Look I don't have the strength to go all the way! I'm gonna find the exit and see if everyone is okay outside for you. Just go straight, left, left, right, straight, right, left, right and then you're there." Alex demanded as he walked to the fire exit.

"Alex." Ash said concerned.

"I'll be fine brah. Just find your girlfriend." Alex said opening the exit.

"But she's not my." Ash argued but stopped.

"Dude as far as I'm concerned she has hung out with you pretty much this whole trip. Making her your girlfriend. And you sure as hell didn't argue when the masked man said it." Alex jeered as he walked out. "Good luck pal."

The door shut behind him and Ash was alone again.

**MEANWHILE:**

Outside May, Dawn and Kenny were trying to calm people down.

There were rocket grunts everywhere by this time taking peoples pokémon.

"We can't battle all of them!" May yelled.

"We need to take cover somewhere!" Kenny shouted.

"Over there!" Dawn pointed grabbing their wrists and running over to a rocket shaped roller coaster cart. The cart was green and had windows and a roof on it and was big enough to fit 10 people in.

The jumped in and sat with their backs against the door.

People outside were slamming on it. Begging them to let them in. But they didn't wanna take a chance and get shot as the door opened up.

Then a rock went through the window at the back almost hitting May in the head.

And the boy with the blonde hair climbed in through the window slot.

"Alex!" May and Dawn smiled.

"Hey you guys....did you notice that there is a bunch of mad maniacs with guns out there?" Ash laughed lightly.

"Yes!" Kenny scoffed.

"Oh yeah you haven't meant officially yet!" Dawn gasped.

"Okay Kenny meet Alex... Alex meet Kenny!" May introduced.

"Sup man" Kenny smiled sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

"Like wises I'm sure." Alex jeered raising an eyebrow.

"Alex doesn't look too thrilled." May whispered to Dawn.

"I know. Wonder why." Dawn whispered back.

"So Alex! Since you're a pokémon ranger what do you suggest we do?" Kenny asked as if mocking Alex.

"Maybe we should stay here till it dies down a bit." Alex frowned at him.

Then a bullet went through one of the side windows.

"Everybody get down!" Alex ordered as everyone jumped to the floor and laid so they still blocked the door.

Then a whole shot gun came through as if someone got mad and threw it. Alex pretty much caught it.

"Thanks loser." He laughed taking the safety off. "You gotta take off the safety you moron."

"Watch where you're aiming at!" Kenny yelled concerned.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna shoot you.....yet." Alex reassured.

"Well at least now we can protect ourselves in some way." May shrugged.

"You could before. You have pokémon on you." Alex assumed.

"They told them!" Dawn squealed.

"Hey Alex give me the gun! I think I have better experience." Kenny nodded grabbing the bottom of the gun.

"No way man! How can I trust you? You could be an undercover rocket agent!" Alex said yanking it away.

"No really let me shoot." Kenny laughed pulling the gun back.

"No!" Alex said pulling it over again.

The continued to pull the gun both ways and argue about who is going to be the shooter. Until......BOOM!

They had just shot through the roof of the cart.

"Great job genius!" Kenny scoffed.

"Me!?!?!? I think that was you!" Alex snickered.

"Well someone pulled the trigger and it wasn't me!" Kenny argued.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me!" Alex screamed as he stepped closer to Kenny.

"Your hand was right over the trigger!" Kenny shouted.

They again continued to argue. The gun sat on the floor with Dawn and May. Dawn picked it up.

"Well at least you and me can protect us." May laughed.

**MEANWHILE:**

Ash ran down the never ending and very empty halls of the tent. He saw no one, heard no one and there was no sign of people or pokémon anywhere.

He had followed Alex's direction perfectly and now stood at a door that said 'Warning Dangerous Chemicals'.

"What nut job makes the lair in a chemical room?" Ash scoffed silently.

The only question left was. What is behind this door? The mad man in the mask just waiting for him with a needle full of the green toxin that almost killed Alex? Misty getting murdered? Misty and all the pokémon safe and alone in the cage? Or maybe nothing at all?

What if Alex gave him the wrong direction? What if Ash didn't follow them correctly? What if he skipped a step?

Either way there was no going back now. Since Ash had forgotten the directions the second he came to the door.

Ash put a single hand on the doorknob and began to slowly and gently twist it. Just so whoever was inside didn't see.

CHAPTER 21 END!

CHAPTER 22 COMING SOON.

Oh jeez! More suspense!!!!!!!!!!! Hold onto your hats ladies and gents!

Oh yeah Drew's age is - 21


	22. I'd Come For You

REVIEW AFTER READING!!!

CHAPTER 22: I'd Come For You!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to Michael Jackson! May he rest in peace! (1958 – 2009)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash toggled the knob a few times ready for just about anything to happen.

He opened the door opened a crack and peered into the dark room. Nothing but darkness. No lights were on.

He decided it was safe probably and opened the door more.

He took a few steps in and called "Misty!? Misty? You in here?"

It was silent then there was a faint sound coming from the right side of the room. Like moaning... almost like someone had something over their mouth.

Ash turned quickly and turned the light on. And Misty was there alone with a bandana over her mouth to stop her from talking or screaming out.

"Misty!!!" Ash cried out. He was so happy to find her he was almost crying.

He got down on his knees and looked into the cell at her.

She looked at him with her big green eyes with such happiness it'd bring tears to your eyes.

Ash pulled on the door a few times but it wouldn't open. "Of courses it's always gotta be locked!" Ash moaned. "Misty where is the key? Is it in here?"

Misty nodded no.

"Does the masked dude have it?" Ash questioned quickly.

She nodded yes at him and looked up and he eyes got huge as she tried to alert Ash about something behind him.

Ash looked up and he found the masked man alright. And the key was right round his neck on a chain.

"Looking for this?" He laughed.

Ash stood up and looked very seriously into the eyes of the man who had kidnapped Misty and all the pokémon.

"So you made it huh Ketchum!?" he laughed.

"What do you want?" Ash yelled.

"Easy. I want you to give up being a pokémon master, give me all your pokémon, your pokedex that has every pokémon entry in it and admit that I am a better trainer than you and the pokémon league should make a master!" The man laughed.

"Hey you sound familiar. Have we met before somewhere?" Ash asked.

"Cha as if!" The man backed up.

"No I think I know you!" Ash said looking in the man's eyes.

"Never mind that! I suggest a trade off! All that stuff I listed. For your girlfriends freedom, the Pokémon's freedom and leave these good people here alone." The man said in anger.

"Where are the pokémon?" Ash said looking around the room.

"They're safe in a different room." The masked man snapped back.

"So do we have a deal?" he said sticking his hand out.

Ash looked him up and down and grabbed something out of his pocket. Misty looked at him like 'what is that?'.

"Sure, fine, done." Ash nodded with a grin as he put something on his right hand.

And then ZAP! The zap of a joy buzzer which Ash had taken from Alex when they first met.

The man was stunned looking at his hand as Ash pushed him to the ground onto his back and took handcuffs off the man's belt and shackled his hands together and the cuffs went around a bar on the cell stopping him from standing up.

"You're clever Ketchum I'll give you that!" The man laughed.

"Thanks. Now let's see who you really are!" Ash said ripping the mask of.

And as the mask came off the killer eyes of an old rival looked up at him.

"Paul!!" Ash said dropping the mask and falling back.

"That's right Ash!" Paul laughed.

"But how!?" Ash questioned.

"hehe.I expected as much. Well after I was hit by the train, Giovanni (Head of team rocket) paid for my hospital bills. Just so I could get better again." Paul laughed.

"Giovanni!? He's still kicking?" Ash asked surprised.

"Of course he is still kicking! He's the same age as your mother!" Paul yelled.

"Hey how do you know how old my mom is!?" Ash asked standing up.

"Oh please we have her too!" Paul scoffed.

"You kidnapped my mother?! My own mother how low do you go?" Ash said in rage.

"Well I guess you're the ones behind the popped tire! The berries! And Watson poke co." he snapped.

"Yep." Paul laughed. "And Baby and Sam were watching you the whole way as they did it."

"And the weather!" Ash yelled.

"Oh well that's just a stroke of luck along with your pokémon always sleeping." Paul shrugged.

Ash ripped the key off of Paul's neck and opened the cell door. He had heard enough.

He untied the bandanna over Misty's mouth and she jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" Misty cried not letting go.

"Misty you're my friend of course I came." Ash whispered in her ear.

Ash and Misty looked into each other's eyes. "All I want to do is tell you how I feel." Ash thought to himself.

"Oh good Mew! After all that she's still your friend!" Paul yelled. "How lame and pathetic just like you Ash!"

"Shut up no one asked what you thought!' Ash yelled letting go of Misty.

"Well he has a point." Misty thought to herself.

Ash took her hand and they left the cell.

"Now what else does this key do?" Ash demanded for an answer.

"It's a master key. Opens every lock in the building even the ones that need a cardkey." Paul explained.

"Good to see you cooperate for once Paul." Ash smirked.

"Well the tables have turned what can I say." Paul sighed.

"Where's all the pokémon?" Misty asked.

"With Giovanni." Paul shrugged.

"Well where's Giovanni?" Ash asked.

"Cha as if I know! Maybe half way to Fuchsia city now." Paul shrugged again.

"Thanks genius." Ash stated as he locked the door and shut off the lights as he and Misty walked out.

"Well he was useless." Misty sighed.

"Well at least he told us a little." Ash replied still holding her hand.

Misty blushed "You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh yeah um. Well I don't wanna lose you again!" Ash explained trying to hide his red face.

**MEANWHILE:**

Alex, Kenny, May and Dawn sat in the cart waiting till the riot outside calmed down a bit.

Alex and Kenny were sitting beside each other and across from Dawn and May. They had been fighting for what seemed hours and now they were on the floor pushing each other and moaning about stuff that didn't even make sense.

"Cheese puddle!" Kenny said pushing Alex.

"Purple corndog!" Alex shouted.

"Calculator tape!" Kenny yelled.

"Recycled Barbie doll!" Alex screamed.

"pre-chewed baseball!" Kenny argued.

"Guitar booger!" Alex argued.

"No! Pre-chewed baseball!" Kenny cried out.

"Nope! Guitar booger!" Alex disagreed.

"baseball!"

"Booger!"

"baseball!"

"Booger!"

They just kept going back and forth with these words that didn't make sense at all.

"What are they talking about?" May yawned.

"If you can answer that then you have answered one of the most asked question in the world!" Dawn sighed.

They had to have been sitting there for a hour or so and the riot must have go away since the banging stopped.

"It's quiet." May whispered.

"Too quiet if you ask me." Dawn replied looking out the window.

Nobody was out there. Just empty sidewalks, stalls and shops and an awkward wind blew through the empty sidewalks as empty popcorn bags and chip bags blew around.

"I think it's good." Dawn nodded.

"Let's go boys!" May ordered picking up the gun and taking off the safety.

Kenny and Alex just gave blank stares at her.

"Whoa! That's kind of hot!" Alex smiled breaking the silent's (referring to May taking the safety off the gun).

May rolled her eyes as they guys stood up.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Kenny asked as Dawn opened the door a crack.

"Almost positive." Dawn nodded.

"Dudes! What if the second we step outside we get attacked!" Alex squeaked pulling them all away from the door.

"Well what do you suggest we do then pokémon ranger?" Kenny crossed his arms.

Alex smiled and raised his eyebrows as he looked up at the roof of the cart.

"Oh no." They all sighed.

"Oh yes!" Alex nodded and grinned.

CHAPTER 22 END!

CHAPTER 23 COMING SOON!

Will Ash and Misty find Giovanni now that all has pretty much been revealed? Will Alex, Dawn, May and Kenny ever get out of the cart?

Find out in the last few chapters of The Pokémon Celebration!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	23. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

REVIEW AFTER READING!!!!

CHAPTER 23:

Alex, Kenny, May and Dawn just stared at the roof of the cart.

"No." Kenny shook his head.

"Yes, yes, Y, E, S!" Alex laughed taking the gun from May.

Alex took aim at a few spots next to the first hole.

"Now what did grandma tell me when she taught me how to shoot?" Alex asked himself.

"Your grandma taught you how to shoot a gun?!" May asked surprised.

"Yes... right after she got out of prison." Alex shrugged.

Everyone looked at each other kind of scared.

"She didn't shoot nobody okay!" Alex rolled his eyes. "She was making fake ID's."

It fell silent again.

"Your grandma makes fake ID's?" Kenny said shocked.

"Well yeah! That's how she bought a ton of cool stuff!" Alex nodded.

"Wow my grandma just makes cookies all day and give me money when I need it." Kenny stated.

"And where do you suppose she got that money?" Alex laughed.

Kenny frowned at him.

"Well maybe she told you don't shoot your own foot." Dawn shrugged.

"No that was the second thing." Alex nodded. "Oh yeah!!!!! Shoot for the moon even if you miss you'll land among the stars!"

Alex took aim again and pulled the trigger.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!!

He had shoot a perfect circle in the roof.

"Now to punch it out!" Alex stated picking up the rock he threw through the window and chucking it at the ceiling.

And POP! The roof came off like a cork on a bottle of champagne.

Alex didn't waste time. He was pulling himself out of the cart in no time flat after he threw the rock again.

"Do you see anything?" Dawn called.

Alex surveyed the area closely. "It's clear!" He called down.

"Then what was the point of all that?" Kenny shouted.

"Shut up Kenny! No one asked for your two cents!" Alex shouted back.

As the others climbed out Alex assisted but when Kenny came......

"Help yourself dude! Every man for himself!" Alex laughed not taking his hands and jumping off the roof of the cart.

"Grrr! Alex you asshole!" Kenny screamed pulling himself out.

**Later:**

They had all finally gotten out of the cart.

"Now I assume we'll be safe because no one is around her." Kenny assumed.

"Now now Kenny everyone knows when you ASSUME! You make and ASS out of U and ME!" Alex laughed.

Kenny frowned. And the girls tried to hold in the laughter.

"Hey maybe we should go look for people. Like if anyone needs help." May shrugged.

"Yeah what will that sound like I wonder? 'Hey we wanna help you!' 'Why didn't you let me in the cart when I did need you?'" Alex mocked.

"You have a point." Dawn nodded. "They're gonna be pretty ticked when they find out it was us not letting them in the cart."

"Okay then. That's not a good idea I guess." May shook her head.

"Well what if we go look for Ash and Misty?" Kenny suggested.

"Good idea." The girls agreed.

Alex just rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

**MEANWHILE:**

Ash and Misty walked hand and hand up and down the halls.

There was an odd silent's between them.

"Okay he wants to hold my hand. That's a sign he likes me right?" Misty raked her brain.

"Okay she hugged me when I saved her. Is that a sign?" Ash thought to himself.

The more they both thought about it the more confusing this whole thing seemed.

"So um Ash do you think Giovanni is even here?" Misty said trying to break the ice.

"Probably." Ash nodded. "But he might not be inside here. Let's go outside."

"Okay then we can maybe find May and the others." Misty agreed.

"By the way did you see Alex anywhere?" she asked.

"Yes actually. He was the one who told me where you were. So in a way he kind of saved your life." Ash nodded. "He went outside so I'm sure he'll be with May and the others."

"Oh.... he's very sweet." Misty said softly. "Dawn would be lucky to have him."

Misty smiled at Ash.

"Yeah come to think of it. I wonder if Dawn will choose Kenny over Alex." Ash looked away.

"Well they were a couple when he moved away. Kenny even said so. So it would make sense if she picked Kenny." Misty said.

"But I personally think Alex would be the better pick. He's funny, loyal and a good friend." Ash sighed.

"Yeah. But it's not our choice it's Dawn's" Misty sighed.

"Uhm." Ash agreed.

It fell silent once again.

"Um Ash... about how you came to save me." Misty whispered blushing (Me: Wow they blush as much as they nod their heads XD).

"Don't mention it." Ash smiled.

"Yeah but I – " Misty started.

What Misty was trying to do was finally tell Ash how she felt but she couldn't find the words in her head or the courage to say it.

At that moment she could hear her sisters cheering in the back of her mind "Just say it Misty! Just tell him you like him more than a friend maybe even love him, then we can finally breathe that sigh of relief we've wanted all these years!"

"I can't say it. What if he doesn't feel the same!?" She thought to herself.

At the same time Misty was having this problem Ash was as well.

He could hear his mother telling him to move out and find a girl or something.

"Misty could be the one... mom defiantly likes her!" Ash told himself as they approached the exit.

The light grew brighter and brighter as they walked hand and hand toward the outside.

The park was empty not a person in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Ash scratched his head.

"Weird..." Misty said confused.

"Ash? Misty?" Someone in the distance called.

"Did you hear that?" Misty asked.

"No." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Ash!? Misty!? Anybody!" The voice got louder and louder.

"May!?" Ash shouted out.

"Ash!?" The voice called as figured emerged and ran toward them.

"May! Dawn! Alex! Kenny!" Misty and Ash smiled.

"Where you been?" May asked smiling at them.

"Inside." Misty replied.

Alex grinned and looked down at their hands.

"So you two a couple now huh?" Alex laughed pointing at their hands.

They had totally forgotten that they were still holding hands.

"So what exactly were you doing inside?" Dawn laughed.

"Making out probably." Alex joked.

Ash and Misty blushed and dropped hands.

"Oh you'd like that too wouldn't you?" Ash joked. "But serious no!"

"Oh I was gonna say you guys this isn't the place or time to become a couple and get all intimate." Kenny sighed.

Then CRASH!!! On the other side of the park where to hot air balloon rides were.

"What is it with people and blowing stuff up now!?" Alex screeched.

Ash frowned. "Giovanni might be over there."

"And the pokémon!" Misty shouted.

"You mean they weren't inside!?" Dawn said shocked.

"Long story!" Ash stated running to the area where the blast came from.

They all shrugged at each other and followed behind toward the blast zone.

CHAPTER 23 END!

CHAPTER 24 COMING SOON!

REVIEW PLEASE!

OMG! We're getting near to the end!!!!


	24. Fire Burning

REVIEW AFTER READING!!

CHAPTER 24: Fire Burning

And so our heroes ran to the new blast zone.

"It's Giovanni! I'm almost positive!" Ash yelled as they got closer and closer.

"Dude what do you have against the guy? Beside the fact he's evil?" Alex asked trying to slow Ash down.

"He has my own mother Alex!" Ash shouted speeding up.

Alex distanced himself from Ash a bit.

They reached the blast zone. A huge metal robot thing was staring them down.

"Holy shoot!!!!!!!!!" Alex coughed liked he would faint. "That thing is muking huge!!"

"More than muking huge, it's muking gigantanormus!!" A boy called.

"Nigel?!" Alex asked looking for the teen.

"Up here bro!" Nigel called sitting uncomfortably at the top of the robot with Drew.

"Drew!!" May called up worried.

"Hey May!" Drew laughed holding on for dear life.

"What happened!?" Ash shouted.

"We just sat on the bench for a second and then BAM! This robot came out of nowhere!" Nigel explained.

The robots single eye opened up and a window was shown. Giovanni, a bunch of bags of pokeballs, Pikachu and Ditto and Ash's mom.

"Now Ash be a good boy and cooperate or you can just kiss your mother goodbye!" Giovanni laughed into a microphone.

"You leave my mother alone! She has nothing to do with this!" Ash hollered.

"Oh contraire my little boy. This is called ransom." Giovanni chuckled.

"Now do as I say or not only your mother but all these pokémon in here and your little friends get it!" He ordered.

"I wondered if it's too late to not be Ash's friend." Alex panicked backing up slowly.

"ALEX! YOU LAMEBRAIN! COME SAVE US! OR I'LL TELL MOM!" Nigel shouted.

"Hey you won't be able to tell mom!" Alex screamed.

"Shut up!" Nigel hollered.

"Ugh! Enough children!" Giovanni shouted in rage. "I've had enough of this! Give up being a pokémon master or everyone gets it!"

"Ash?" Misty said concerned.

"Ash honey! Its mom look you don't have to do it!" Delia screamed.

"Shut up!" Giovanni ordered pushing her away.

"Fine just don't hurt anyone." Alex said quietly as he made a fist.

Giovanni grinned his evil grin. "Oh good boy."

"Well I guess I own you a explanation." He shrugged.

"I didn't ask for one." Ash frowned trying to think up a plan on the spot.

"Hey shut up kid! I offered at least!" Giovanni yelled.

"Hmmm.... he doesn't like ignorance or when people act calm and cool." Ash thought as he looked over at Alex. "If only I could tell him to put on a little show for everyone....but how?"

Ash slowly moved himself beside Alex and gave him a small nudge.

"What?" Alex whispered as Giovanni ranted on about how important it was to accept when one offers.

Ash moved his foot around in the dirt to spell out a few words.

"Make a distraction?" Alex whispered scratching his head.

Ash moved his foot around again in the dirt.

"I have a plan?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Brah I don't know this is really dangerous. We're playing with fire and might get burnt real bad.

Ash looked at him with a stare that said "I know it is. But we can do it."

Alex nodded and stepped forward. "Blah blah blah blah blah!" He mocked rudely.

"It's all about you isn't it?" he complained.

Everyone gasped but Ash.

"Alex are you mad he could crush you like a bug!" Dawn said concerned grabbing his arm.

Alex pushed her away and winked at her.

"How dare you!" Giovanni yelled.

"Yes I am very daring arn't I?" Alex laughed calmly while looking at his nails.

"You stupid little twit!" Giovanni screamed.

"Now now sir this is no time to call people names. I mean I have never even properly introduced myself." Alex sighed.

As Giovanni just glared in anger at Alex. Ash slowly made his way around to the back of the robot.

Misty looked over and saw Ash getting ready to jump onto the back leg of the robot.

Her eyes grew large and she was about to scream until Ash looked at her and put his finger to his lips.

"Stay quiet Misty." She told herself.

"Well who are you?" Giovanni said trying to calm down.

"humph took you long enough to ask!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you don't know me! I am none other than the world's greatest pokémon ranger! Alex!" he introduced.

"Haha still haven't giving up that act yet eh bro! More like the world's suckyest pokémon ranger! Alexander Christopher Christian Joseph Benjamin William McQueen the 8th!" Nigel laughed.

Alex's face went red with embarrassment.

"Wow you have a long name Alex." Dawn tried holding in the laughter.

"Hahaha! The 8th! You sound like a king or a prince or something with a long name like that!" Giovanni laughed almost busting his gut.

"So it's about full names huh?" Alex said trying to get the redness out of his face.

"Well I'm sure we all wanna know your full name Nigel! Or should I say Nigel Brooklyn Emmett Franklin Edward Leonardo McQueen!" he scoffed pointing up at Nigel.

Nigel's face was red this time.

"Who told you my full name?" Nigel said trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Dude I'm your real bro. I know your name trust me." Alex sighed.

"Like I care about your full names!" Giovanni said in anger.

"Hahaha Brooklyn! That's a bridge not a name haha!" Alex laughed ignoring Giovanni on purpose.

As Giovanni ranted about how they weren't listening and Alex and Nigel argued over how their names are the size of a zip code. Ash started to climb up the one leg of the robot.

When he got to the top of the leg he saw a door in the back of the bot.

"How am I gonna reach that?" Ash asked himself.

And reached out as far as he could with his leg arm while his right arm hugged the leg tight.

"Now you will do as I say or else!" Giovanni ordered. "I will have command!"

"Hey man can't you see we're a little busy here." Alex put his hands in the air. "You my friend are a rude old man! How dare you interrupt our disagreement!"

Ash reached his leg across and hit the latch on the door. The door swung open so Ash could jump in.

Ash focused and got ready to jump. 3, 2, 1! He grabbed onto the cold metal bottom of the robot and pulled himself in and shut to door behind him.

Inside it was just a cold empty room that had a few engines and flashing buttons in it. And one long ladder leading to the top.

Ash was about to go up but then thought. "What will I do next?". So he stayed at the bottom looking at all the lights.

"They all must do some..... maybe this robot needs a bit of rewiring." Ash laughed quietly.

Outside Alex and Giovanni were going at it while everyone else just watched.

Kenny's mouth was wide open in awe that Alex would do something like this at a time like this.

Dawn was still a bit giggly from the whole name thing.

May was just staring at the huge bot trying to take it all in.

And Misty couldn't help but look at the leg where Ash had climbed.

"He must be inside now." She thought silently.

Inside the robot Ash was switching wires around and pressing buttons.

"This has to do something!" He thought desperately.

He came up to one of the engines. "What will happen if I turn this off?"

He pulled a level and pressed a red button that read "DO NOT PRESS."

Ash backed up as the engine over heated and caught fire.

"Well why did that happen? It was just suppose to shut down." Ash scratched his head confused.

"Wait there is explosive stuff in here! I gotta get out!" he panicked. "But what about mom and the pokémon?"

"No choice."

He climbed up the ladder to face Giovanni head on. He was hoping he would come up with a plan when he got there but it didn't happen.

He stood behind everyone quietly trying not to be heard. "Wait this is a waste of time!"

"Hey old man! Leave my mother and my Pikachu and all these pokémon alone!" he shouted.

His mom gasped surprised.

Giovanni was shocked. "How did you get away without me noticing?"

"Haha dude you have just been Alex conned!" Alex laughed.

"Haha owned!" Nigel laughed.

"You little brat!" Giovanni shouted.

"Hey you should be more worried about how your getting out of here not killing Alex." Ash explained.

Giovanni breathed in and coughed out quickly. "Smoke? You little twit lit a fire in here!"

"No the engine caught fire." Ash said.

Giovanni pushed him hard out of the way into the metal wall. Almost shattering his shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Giovanni yelled as the smoke floated higher and higher up into the room.

Giovanni ran to the escape hatch.

"Only one!" He laughed as he opened the door.

Ash chased him till the door shut and the escape pod flew out. Letting Giovanni get away another day.

The fire started coming up to the top.

Delia screamed, Pikachu cried and Ditto....well Ditto is assumed to be on something because it never panics.

Ash turned around to face the fire.

"Oh great now this." He sighed kind of scared.

CHAPTER 24 END!!  
CHAPTER 25 COMING SOON!!!!

Oh my god! I think 25 is the last chapter everyone so make sure you read it!!!!

I might have an epilogue after 25.

Also about the sequel! I have a poll on my profile now about ideas. I would love some feedback on this guys. So if you have some time just go over and read it over a bit I have the ideas listed there and you can vote for your favourite one. It will be open till the first chapter of my sequel is uploaded.

Have a good day ^_^


	25. The End!

REVIEW AFTER READING!!!

CHAPTER 25: THE END!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The Chapter is dedicated to a few people: My cousin and her soon to be husband (Congrats), to my friends for inspiring me for the plot and a few of the characters and to you my reader.

Now please enjoy the final chapter of The Pokemon Celebration!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the ground screamed.

"And another thing you're a stupid douche!" Alex yelled meaning for Giovanni to hear him.

But Giovanni was long gone.

Drew ran over to the window and smacked his hands on it meaning to get Ash's attention.

"Ash! Down there!" He cried pointing at the control panel.

And a single button that read "Eject"

"Mom sit down in that chair!" Ash ordered.

She listened. As Ash grabbed the bag full of pokeballs and Pikachu and Ditto. And sat down the seat next to it.

"Hold on!" Ash said slamming his fist onto the button.

The ceiling opened up and the chairs went flying out of the robot and little parachutes came out the top of the chairs as they floated to the ground safely.

The robot fell to the ground and caught fire just as Drew and Nigel jumped off into a bounce room close by.

"Well that was strangely convenient." Nigel laughed.

"Ash!!!" Misty screamed running toward him to give him a hug.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine thanks. Never better."

She hugged him tight like she would never let go.

"Misty wanna let go yet? I smell like smoke." Ash sighed.

Alex rolled his eyes and ran up behind him and kicked Ash in the butt.

Misty finally let go after a ton of hugging.

Ash looked into her green eyes and saw himself.

"Just say it Ash. Come on....I like you.... maybe even more than like... probably love." Ash told himself.

"Out with it Misty.....I'm in love with you." Misty told herself

As everyone waited for the moment everyone had been wait for Alex kept staring at Dawn.

"Okay.... hey Dawn how ya doing? Would you care to go see a movie or something..." Alex raked his brain over and over looking for what to say.

Dawn walked over to him and stood very close.

"Hey Alex......" She asked softly.

"Uh yeah?" Alex replied.

"Would care to....got to... a movie.... with me.... with you....and maybe....get something to eat?" Dawn stuttered.

"Are you asking me out?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow shocked.

"Yes. It's the 21st century you know! Guy don't have to ask girls!" Dawn said getting defensive.

"No no it's nothing like that! I just thought you and Kenny were together." Alex backed up.

"Well he lives in Orre now so long distance relationships don't work out a lot." Dawn admitted.

"ORRE! Wow that's far! So I'm a rebound huh?" Alex said shocked.

"No I actually like you a bit Alex." Dawn admitted again.

"Oh.......I'm free at 7:00. Don't be late." Alex laughed.

"Wait doesn't the guy usually pick the girl up?" Dawn grinned.

"Jeez Dawn it's the 21st century the guy doesn't have to do everything." Alex chuckled.

Ash and Misty were still looking at each other. Unable to get out of each other's gaze.

Drew and Nigel were now over. Nigel was joking with his brother and Drew had his arm around May.

Delia was getting pretty mad by this time. "It's been too long Ash has lived at home! And I'm not going to let him pass up a chance with true love!" she told herself.

"Misty I....I....I" Ash stuttered.

"So for once in your life the great pokémon master has nothing to say huh." Misty smiled at him.

"Oh great Zapdos! Out with it already!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

"I love you Misty!!!!!" Ash said finally.

"About time." Brock said out from behind a funnel cake stand.

"You were back there the whole time!?" Kenny said in awe.

"Yes and sadly no girl is here with me." Brock frowned.

"Shut up. This is getting good!" May hushed them.

Misty had a huge smile on her face. "Funny thing is I do too."

Ash's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah ever since we were kids I've liked you." Misty blushed.

"Oh....okay." Ash smiled. "Well that's a long time... not saying that's weird...no I'm not saying it's weird to like someone..... or say you're weird because you're not. But we're all different in our own ways so I guess we're all weird. But A good weird and –"

"I get it." Misty smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.

Everyone's eyes got huge as they watched as their lips touched lightly for a very long period of time.

Delia just smiled like crazy. "Yes!!!!!!!!!! Now he's got a girlfriend! She can't leave Cerulean City and it's too far to walk. He'll have to move there!"

"Well it's about time they kissed." Alex crossed his arms.

"Alex shut up." Dawn elbowed him in the side lightly.

"Ouch... heh I think we'll get along just fine." Alex laughed rubbing his side.

"If we don't kill each other that is." Dawn smiled.

Ash and Misty kissed lightly. Very soft.

Misty felt weak in the knees. This was no Roark kiss at all. This was real, this was fireworks.

Ash himself had butterflies. His first mouth to mouth kiss (So sad. 23 and no mouth to mouth kiss).

The air felt lighter somehow even though police cars were pulling in and a crowd of Officer Jenny's were taking Paul, Baby and Sam away in handcuff and throwing them into the car as Brock chased all of them.

As they broke away an unbearable weight felt like it had been lifted off of their shoulders.

"I've been waiting so long for that." Misty whispered while blushing like a little girl.

"Yeah same." Ash smiled.

"I just have to ask you this.... Can I have your autograph?" Misty laughed.

"What?" Ash smiled.

"I promised a girl in Cerulean City I'd get it for her." Misty sighed.

"Well how about I come to Cerulean and sign it for her personally." Ash smiled.

"Honey you don't mean?" Delia asked hopefully.

"Yep I'm packing my bags and moving to an apartment in Cerulean City!" Ash nodded.

"Finally!" Delia yelled in joy. "Oh sorry honey."

"It's okay." Ash laughed a bit.

Misty almost cried.

"Hey now. You said it'd be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for you. Why are you crying?" Ash smiled.

"I'm happy." Misty smiled.

"oh... okay then.. So Pikachu ready to move!?" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried meaning yes.

"HOLD IT!!" Alex shouted.

"Alex?" Everyone questioned.

"We still gotta figure some stuff out here!" he yelled.

"For example! What is gonna happen to the Watson poke co peoples!? What was their role in this?"

"We have made the arrest already young man don't worry. They were in charge of setting this whole thing up." Officer Jenny answered.

"Well what about Jessie, James and Meowth?" May asked.

"We assume Giovanni just wanted to keep them out of the way and gave them that job." Jenny replied. "Now if you could be so kind as to give me those pokeballs over there. I will ensure that they are returned to the proper owners."

"Here you go." Delia smiled handing over the bag.

Officer Jenny walked off with the bag back to the cop cars.

"So the whole thing was a trick huh. Just to steal all the pokémon and kill us." Misty said in awe.

"Yep." Drew nodded.

"Wow." Misty said.

"So.......anyone wanna go for smoothies?" Alex asked.

"Alex." Ash looked at him like "What the hell?"

"What? What? There's never a bad time for a smoothie!" Alex shrugged. "Besides this whole thing has made me kind of thirsty."

"Yeah I'm down for a smoothie." May smiled.

"Yeah. Come to think of it that's a good idea." Kenny laughed.

"A great way to end the day!" Delia sang.

"Okay smooties on Alex!" Ash laughed.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Come on bro you're paying!" Nigel giggled.

"I hope that won't interfere with out plans." Dawn smiled.

"Of course not." Alex scratched his head looking through his empty wallet.

And so ends the story the pokémon celebration!

Ash and Misty walked hand and hand as a new couple to the smoothie shop... where Alex was gonna pay for all the smoothies.

**_________________________________THE END_____________________________________________**

Well everyone it's been a great time writing this. But everything must come to an end. It is very hard for me to end this thing.

But I do have a sequel on back burner right now. So that's not saying it's out of the picture yet.

Please go vote at my poll on my profile about the sequel. Right now! Please!

The poll is open till the sequel's first chapter has been written.

I thank you my readers very much for almost always reviewing my chapter and sticking to the story.

So for the last time on this story my friends.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Also please note this was my first time writing about a kiss so if it wasn't as detailed as you wanted please don't get too mad. But then again to me a very detailed kiss can get a bit nasty and almost like public displays of affection. Makes people uncomfortable haha.


End file.
